Life hurts, love heals
by Sydney8201
Summary: SEQUEL de You're the hope that keeps me trusting. C'est enfin le jour J. Dean et Castiel vont se marier. Mais alors que le stress les envahit, ils repensent aux six mois qui ont précédé la cérémonie. Six mois durant lesquels ils se seront battus, aimés, disputés et réconciliés. Six mois qui leur auront permis de comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. DESTIEL.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour,**

**Et voilà. Chose promise chose due. Voici la suite de mes deux premières histoires.**

**J'avais pensé n'en faire d'un seul chapitre. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire et je n'ai plus pu m'arrêter avant un moment. Résultat : 44 000 mots. Impossible de tout poster en une seule partie. Alors j'en ai fait trois de chacun un peu plus de 10 000 mots.**

**Pour cette histoire, j'ai voulu m'attacher à décrire les six mois précédents le mariage de Dean et Castiel, les doutes, le stress, la gestion de la famille et les disputes. Et puis bien sûr, à la fin, le mariage en lui même.**

**J'espère être restée fidèle à mes personnages d'origine que je n'avais plus écrit depuis un moment.**  
**Vous serez seuls juges.**

**Je sais que je poste tard mais j'ai fini l'écriture aujourd'hui et j'avais envie de vous l'envoyer pour le week end. Merci de me suivre.**

**PS : pour la musique, je préciserais quand j'en ai changé en raison des sentiments que je voulais transmettre ou de l'ambiance dans laquelle mes personnages se trouvaient. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique :**

**Diamonds de Josef Salvat**

**PARTIE 1**

**_Le jour du mariage _**

Dean ne tenait pas en place. Il ne parvenait pas à rester calme. Il avait essayé de respirer profondément, de compter lentement dans sa tête ou de penser à toutes ces choses qui le calmaient d'ordinaire. Rien n'y faisait. Il était stressé et angoissé. C'était un moment crucial pour lui. Il avait tout préparé soigneusement et fait en sorte que rien ne manque. Mais les doutes l'asseyaient en permanence. Il imaginait le pire. C'était plus fort que lui.

Sam lui avait répété qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Que cet instant serait sans nul doute le plus heureux de son existence et que rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais que pouvait il en savoir ? Il avait tout juste quinze ans et Dean ne voyait pas comment il pouvait lui donner des conseils sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

Il allait se marier. Il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie et c'était une grande étape dans sa vie. Un énorme pas en avant. Il le voulait vraiment. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à accepter la demande de Castiel. Il était convaincu qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui posait problème. Il aimait le jeune libraire plus que tout au monde. Il voulait vieillir à ses côtés. Il voulait se réveiller tous les jours dans ses bras et s'endormir en se serrant contre lui. Rien ne pourrait jamais le faire douter.

Mais il avait dix neuf ans. Il était extrêmement jeune pour se soumettre à un tel engagement. Il savait qu'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas le regardaient d'un drôle d'air quand il expliquait qu'il était fiancé. Ils le dévisageaient et se posaient des questions sur le sérieux de sa décision. « Regardez le … fiancé à dix neuf ans … ça ne tiendra jamais plus de quelques mois ». Dean avait envie de leur dire qu'il avait traversé l'enfer et que Castiel l'avait sauvé. Il avait envie de leur raconter qu'il avait voulu mourir et que seule la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait permis d'envisager la vie du bon côté. C'était injuste envers Castiel et injuste envers lui également. Il estimait être plus âgé que dix neuf ans dans sa tête. Il était plus mature que les autres garçons de son âge. Il avait parfois la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies et d'avoir enfin trouvé celle qu'il voulait mener. Il était heureux. Mais le regard des autres lui posait problème.

Il ne devait pas y penser. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il était à quelques minutes du grand moment. A quelques minutes de lier sa vie à celle de Castiel. Il savait que la différence d'âge avait posé problème à bien des personnes. Castiel avait presque trente et un an. Les gens se faisaient une idée précise – mais fausse – de leur couple en les regardant. Ils voyaient Castiel comme un pervers attiré par le jeune âge de son compagnon et Dean comme un gamin attiré par la réussite financière de son futur mari. Castiel avait gagné énormément d'argent avec la vente de son livre. Mais Dean l'aurait épousé même s'il avait été pauvre. Il se fichait de l'état de ses comptes en banque. Il épousait Castiel parce qu'il l'aimait et parce que sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Le jeune homme se regarda une seconde dans la glace de sa chambre d'hôtel. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans une des salles de l'établissement. Ils avaient eu envie d'un mariage en petit comité et d'une cérémonie en bord d'océan mais la mère du jeune libraire avait pris l'organisation en mains. Dean l'avait laissé faire, convaincu qu'il devait lui faire plaisir pour ne pas se la mettre à dos. Il y aurait cinquante personnes pour les regarder se marier et tout se déroulerait dans cet hôtel luxueux que Dean n'aimait même pas tant que ça.

L'endroit était magnifique. Il était grandiose même. Mais il ne leur ressemblait pas. Dean le trouvait impersonnel. Il soupira longuement. Peu importait le lieu. L'important était ailleurs. Il allait épouser Castiel et il allait être heureux. Le reste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Le costume que le jeune homme portait avait été choisi par Castiel. C'était une des rares choses sur laquelle ils avaient refusée d'écouter les conseils de la mère du jeune libraire. Castiel avait choisi le costume de Dean et Dean celui de Castiel.

Celui du jeune homme était gris clair. Sa chemise était blanche. Il avait une cravate verte qui, selon Castiel, faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Dean aimait assez l'image que la glace lui renvoyait. Il se trouvait séduisant. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel en aurait le souffle coupé.

Lui avait choisi de faire porter à son fiancé un costume de la même couleur mais d'une teinte sensiblement plus foncée, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu électrique. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir le résultat sur Castiel mais il savait que son fiancé serait à tomber par terre. Il l'était toujours.

L'autre point sur lequel les deux hommes avaient refusé de suivre les recommandations de la mère de Castiel était leurs futures alliances. Ils avaient opté pour des anneaux en or blanc, simples et élégants. Ils avaient fait graver à l'intérieur leurs initiales et la date de leur mariage. Dean les adorait. Il avait hâte de voir Castiel passer la sienne à son annulaire gauche.

Ils avaient écrit leurs vœux également. Dean refusait que leur mariage soit trop conventionnel. Leur couple ne l'avait jamais été. Il y avait la différence d'âge, la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés et leurs nombreuses ruptures. Rien n'était ordinaire entre eux et il n'y avait aucune raison que leur mariage le soit.

Ils avaient choisi d'avoir deux témoins chacun. Dean aurait pu en avoir deux de plus mais il avait du se restreindre. Sam et Chris étaient les heureux élus. Pour Castiel, ce serait Gabriel et Naomie.

Dean savait que tout se passerait bien. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait déraper. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être stressé. Et le fait que Sam le regardait comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Quelle idée avait il eu de se marier ? Non. Dean avait vraiment envie de s'unir à Castiel pour la vie. Mais ils auraient du le faire à Las Vegas sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Les mettre devant le fait accompli. Et les laisser se plaindre de ne pas avoir été invité. Tout aurait été plus simple s'ils n'avaient été qu'eux deux. Et Sam. Dean refusait de se marier sans son petit frère. Mais la présence de tout ce monde lui posait problème.

Il se demandait si Castiel gérait mieux ces quelques dernières minutes avant le grand événement de son côté.

* * *

Castiel tournait en rond. Il avait déjà vérifié une dizaine de fois qu'il avait bien l'alliance destinée à Dean dans sa poche par pur réflexe. Il avait également tenté de se recoiffer une vingtaine de fois et demander l'heure toutes les secondes jusqu'à réussir à énerver Gabriel.

Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il soit angoissé. Personne ne semblait saisir l'importance de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Il allait se marier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Et à cet instant précis, cela lui semblait être une montagne infranchissable.

Il savait qu'il avait envie d'épouser Dean. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de se marier avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas mais les mauvais moments étaient derrière eux à présent. Ils allaient être heureux. Il fallait juste affronter la cinquantaine de personnes qui attendaient patiemment dans la salle choisie par sa mère et prononcer des vœux que Castiel avait écrits, réécrits et réécrits encore. Il se sentirait probablement mieux quand il pourrait emmener Dean loin de tous ces gens et partager avec lui la lune de miel de rêve dont ils n'avaient cessée de parler ensemble.

Castiel aimait sa famille. Il aimait ses amis et il avait également appris à aimer ceux de Dean. Il n'y avait pas une personne présente à leur mariage qui n'était pas heureuse pour eux et fière d'avoir été invité. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune libraire d'angoisser à l'idée de se présenter devant eux pour se marier.

Gabriel avait cherché à le rassurer. Naomie lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que tout se passerait bien. Il ne parvenait pas à les écouter. Il ne parvenait pas à les croire. Epouser Dean était simple. Survivre à la cérémonie en revanche … C'était une toute autre histoire.

Ils étaient fiancés depuis six mois maintenant et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. L'organisation avait été accaparé par sa mère et Castiel avait eu la sensation que son propre mariage allait lui échapper. Il y avait eu des disputes, des incompréhensions et deux semaines où l'union dont il avait rêvée avait semblé être jetée aux oubliettes. Tout s'était heureusement arrangé. Mais ces six derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Castiel était occupé par la promotion de son livre qui continuait de lui prendre une bonne partie de son temps. Dean avait de plus en plus de responsabilités au garage. Il devait également veiller à ce que Sam poursuive ses études. Il était aujourd'hui le tuteur légal de son jeune frère et cela impliquait qu'il doive surveiller sa scolarité. Leurs occupations respectives avaient pesé sur leur couple. Et la préparation du mariage n'avait rien arrangé.

Maintenant que le grand moment était arrivé, Castiel aurait du être soulagé. C'était l'inverse. Il était plus angoissé encore. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait que Dean ait le mariage dont il rêvait. Et il voulait que ce soit le moment dont ils se souviendraient tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Une vie qu'ils allaient partager. Une vie qu'ils mèneraient côte à côte. Castiel sourit faiblement.

Il savait combien les gens autour d'eux – pas leurs proches bien sûr mais les autres – doutaient de la sincérité de leur engagement et du sérieux de leur amour. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter. Il savait bien qu'il était plus âgé que Dean et que le jeune homme était extrêmement jeune pour franchir un cap aussi important. Il aurait du pouvoir profiter de la vie, multiplier les conquêtes et s'amuser sans penser à l'avenir avec trop de sérieux. Mais personne ne savait réellement ce que Dean avait vécu. Personne ne savait combien il avait du grandir vite. Et à quel point il était mature aujourd'hui. Castiel ne doutait pas de sa volonté de se marier. Parfois, pourtant, il avait la sensation d'être le seul.

Cela avait causé des disputes entre Dean et lui. Des tensions qu'ils avaient su dissiper en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient traversé et en parlant de ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Ils habitaient ensemble. Ils passaient tout leur temps côte à côte. Leur couple était solide et vrai. Et ils ne devaient surtout jamais en douter.

Castiel vérifia une énième fois sa coiffure dans le miroir devant lui. Ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Ils semblaient avoir décidé d'eux mêmes de ne pas rester en place. D'ordinaire, cela ne le gênait pas. Dean lui avait souvent dit qu'il aimait l'impression qu'ils donnaient d'avoir été ébouriffés par lui constamment. Mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé pouvoir les discipliner. C'était peine perdu. Il détestait un peu son père pour ça. Et sa mère aussi. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop à qui en vouloir pour l'état de ses cheveux. Et le simple fait que cela lui pose problème était la preuve qu'il était stressé comme jamais.

Derrière lui, Gabriel et Naomie le regardaient en souriant. Il était heureux de les avoir avec lui. Son meilleur ami portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate fine et rouge. Il était séduisant. Naomi, elle, avait opté pour une robe longue, bleu ciel avec le dos nu. Elle était à tomber par terre et Gabriel semblait être du même avis si Castiel s'en tenait aux regards qu'il lui jetait à intervalles réguliers. Leur couple s'était considérablement solidifié ces derniers mois. Le jeune libraire était prêt à parier qu'ils seraient les prochains à sauter le pas. Il n'y aurait jamais cru au début.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement cru que Gabriel pourrait rester avec la même femme aussi longtemps. Mais Naomie avait su le convaincre. Castiel aimait à penser qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il avait joué les cupidons pour eux et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

Le jeune libraire détourna les yeux de son reflet dans la glace et vérifia à nouveau que l'alliance de Dean se trouvait bien dans sa poche. Il avait répété ses vœux sans cesse depuis deux jours, la plupart du temps avec Gabriel, mais il avait la sensation de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir un trou de mémoire au moment de prendre la parole. Il pourrait toujours improviser. Comment était il possible qu'il soit incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait quand il n'avait aucune difficulté à l'écrire dans un livre ? Ou à le faire devant une assemblée d'inconnus le jour où il avait demandé Dean en mariage ? Ca ne pouvait être que le stress. Tout se passerait bien. Il devait le croire ou il allait paniquer et compliquer les choses.

Ils avaient survécu aux préparatifs du mariage malgré la pression. Il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses tournent mal maintenant.

* * *

_**6 mois plus tôt **_

\- Sur la plage au coucher du soleil, lança Dean depuis la douche dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Castiel était devant le miroir et tentait de se raser en écoutant son fiancé évoquer des endroits potentiels pour leur mariage. Il aimait assez l'idée d'une cérémonie en plein air. Mais il doutait que sa mère soit du même avis. Il savait qu'elle tenterait de tout contrôler. Il refusait de la laisser faire. Il espérait que Dean serait de son côté.

\- Las Vegas sinon … juste toi et moi et Sam. Et dans une chapelle avec le sosie d'Elvis.

Castiel secoua la tête en reposant son rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se tourna ensuite vers la douche. Il pouvait voir la silhouette de Dean derrière la vitre. Il se lavait les cheveux, le visage tourné vers l'eau qui coulait du pommeau. Pendant une seconde, le jeune libraire oublia ce dont ils parlaient. Avoir son fiancé nu et mouillé à quelques centimètres de lui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Peu importait qu'ils soient ensemble depuis un an maintenant. Il continuait d'être extrêmement excité par le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher en permanence. Ou lui interdire de s'habiller quand ils étaient seuls. Il allait devoir le lui suggérer.

\- Las Vegas est une idée qui a ses mérites mon ange. Je sais ce que tu te dis mais cela nous permettrait de faire notre lune de miel au même endroit. Et passer sa nuit de noce dans un hôtel sur le Strip fait partie de mes fantasmes cachés.

Castiel avança jusqu'à la porte de la douche.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de ton frère pendant ce temps ? Demanda t-il.

Sam était très souvent contraint de s'endormir avec ses écouteurs pour éviter d'entendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre. Cela amusait beaucoup Dean. Castiel, lui, avait appris à ne plus être gêné à l'idée que le jeune garçon puisse savoir quand ils faisaient l'amour. Ils auraient pu se montrer plus discrets. Mais Dean ne parvenait pas à rester silencieux. Il prenait un malin plaisir à crier quand Castiel lui faisait l'amour. Et le jeune libraire devait admettre que cela lui plaisait également. Sam était suffisamment grand pour comprendre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils lui paieraient le meilleur psychologue possible.

\- On lui paie un billet d'avion pour qu'il rentre le soir même et on demande à Chris de s'occuper de lui. Quoi que je doute qu'il ait envie d'échanger nos cris contre ceux de Steve, répliqua Dean.

Castiel sourit alors et poussa la porte de la douche. Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il colla presque aussitôt son corps contre le sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait répéter pour notre nuit de noce … histoire que tout soit absolument parfait.

\- Ton frère est dans la cuisine, rappela Castiel.

\- On s'en fiche.

Castiel hocha la tête puis embrassa Dean à nouveau. C'était souvent ainsi que se déroulaient leurs matins. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Peu importait qu'ils soient pressés ou non. Castiel refusait de laisser son emploi du temps chargé gâcher les moments qu'il partageait avec Dean. Il avait presque constamment envie du jeune homme et il ne comptait pas se priver. Il laissa sa langue s'aventurer dans la bouche de son fiancé alors que ses mains glissaient de son dos à ses fesses. Dean arqua alors le dos et Castiel sentit son érection presser contre son bas ventre. Comment avait il pu passer autant de temps sans le jeune homme dans sa vie ? C'était réellement incompréhensible. Il savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait l'épouser. Leurs proches et ceux qui avaient lu son livre savaient déjà à quel point ils s'aimaient. Mais Castiel voulait que cela soit officiel. Il voulait le crier sur tous les toits.

\- On va être en retard, rappela Dean quand ils mirent un terme à leur baiser.

Castiel haussa les épaules en caressant doucement les fesses du jeune homme.

\- On s'en fiche, rétorqua t-il.

Son fiancé acquiesça alors avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il arrivait parfois à Castiel de se demander ce que Dean lui trouvait. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu de complexes sur son physique. Mais il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas évoluer dans la même division que Dean sur ce point. Le jeune homme était incroyablement séduisant et sexy. Tout chez lui était parfait. Et quand il le lui disait, Dean s'empressait d'expliquer qu'il pensait la même chose de lui. Castiel se savait tout de même chanceux. Et il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour en profiter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais considéré le sexe comme un élément crucial d'une relation amoureuse. Il aimait faire l'amour avant de rencontrer Dean mais il estimait pouvoir vivre sans. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait totalement changé d'avis sur le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas se passer du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, nu et désespéré. Il avait besoin d'être en lui et de sentir cette connexion unique qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable. Il continuait de penser que l'alchimie sexuelle n'était pas l'élément principal d'une relation. Mais cela n'en était pas moins capital pour que le couple fonctionne.

Et faire l'amour avec Dean était une expérience unique et incroyable. Il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois.

Castiel sourit contre les lèvres de Dean avant de faire glisser un de ses doigts entre les fesses de son fiancé. Il connaissait son corps par cœur à présent. Il aurait pu le dessiner si toutefois il avait eu un quelconque talent pour le dessin. Il savait ce que le jeune homme aimait et ce qui le rendait complètement fou. Il aimait prendre son temps pour le pousser aux portes de l'orgasme avant de s'arrêter juste pour l'entendre se plaindre et le supplier. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ce matin. Sam les attendait dans la cuisine et ils allaient devoir faire vite.

Dean devait le savoir aussi puisqu'il recula finalement pour tourner le dos à Castiel et se pencher en avant. Il appuya ses mains contre les parois de la douche devant lui et écarta les jambes. Ce n'était pas forcément la position que Castiel préférait mais voir son fiancé ainsi l'excitait considérablement à chaque fois.

Il posa ses mains entre ses omoplates et les fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale le plus lentement possible. Il dessina des formes aléatoires juste au dessus de ses fesses avant de les saisir et de les serrer une seconde. Dean laissa aussitôt échapper un gémissement. Castiel avait rapidement compris depuis qu'il était avec le jeune homme qu'il aimait l'idée d'être possédé par lui. Et de le posséder en retour. Castiel lui appartenait entièrement et l'inverse était vrai également. Son fiancé avait fini par accepter d'inverser les rôles mais cela n'arrivait que rarement. Ils avaient trouvé un accord qui les satisfaisait entièrement et tout était parfait.

Castiel déposa des baisers le long de le colonne vertébrale de Dean avant de s'agenouiller pour l'embrasser sur le dessus de ses fesses. Il laissa l'eau lui humidifier les doigts avant d'en introduire un doucement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il commença avec des mouvements délicats. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, incapable de se détacher du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était hypnotisant. Totalement hypnotisant. Et les gémissements réguliers que Dean poussait ne faisaient qu'accroître plus encore son désir. Il ajouta sa langue à son doigt et continua la préparation avec enthousiasme. Il aimait les préliminaires. Dean lui avait appris à quel point c'était important pour lui. Et alors qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt pour remplacer sa langue, il se délecta des bruits que son fiancé faisait malgré lui.

\- Dépêche toi Cas … dépêche toi, cria le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Il était désespéré. Et il semblait avoir les pires difficultés du monde à résister à l'envie de se toucher pour accélérer les choses. Il avait les poings serrés contre le carrelage de la douche. Et il avait commencé à bouger les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de Castiel. C'était le moment. Le jeune libraire ajouta un troisième doigt pour parfaire la préparation avant de se redresser. Il saisit ensuite les hanches de son fiancé et le pénétra avec délicatesse. Dean gémit entre ses dents durant tout le temps que cela dura. Malgré les nombreuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, la douleur était toujours présente. Castiel avait appris à composer avec et à faire en sorte qu'elle soit la plus faible possible. Plus les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient et plus il connaissait Dean par cœur. Cela ne concernait pas uniquement ses préférences sexuelles. Il avait également appris toutes les petites choses que son fiancé avait cherchées à lui cacher jusque là. Toutes les petites manies qui faisaient de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il avait appris à quel point Dean avait des difficultés à fonctionner le matin tant qu'il n'avait pas bu deux tasses de café. Il avait appris à quel point il aimait qu'on lui fasse une soupe en particulier quand il était malade. La série stupide et incroyablement vide de tout intérêt qu'il aimait regarder sans jamais l'avouer. Sa passion inavouable pour les romans à l'eau de rose. Le fait qu'il cachait son besoin de lunettes par soucis d'esthétisme. Ou sa façon de chanter des titres de Taylor Swift quand il était joyeux. Castiel aimait toutes ces petites choses. Il aimait Dean dans son ensemble et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour son fiancé. Ils avaient choisi de faire leur vie ensemble. Pas par obligation mais parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Castiel n'en doutait plus jamais.

Parfois, quand il regardait le cicatrices que Dean avait sur les poignets, il repensait à sa tentative de suicide. Il repensait à cette année passée loin l'un de l'autre. Il repensait à tout ce qui avait failli les séparer. Il était reconnaissant envers le jeune homme de lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Ils se disputaient parfois, se criaient dessus des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas et faisaient chambre à part pendant une ou deux nuit. Mais ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants attirés par la même surface métallique. Ils allaient être heureux ensemble.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Castiel réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé et que Dean s'impatientait quand il prit l'initiative de bouger les hanches pour s'empaler de lui même sur le sexe de son fiancé. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Castiel sourit et recula les hanches avant de les propulser violemment en avant, arrachant un gémissement à Dean. Sam allait les entendre. Il allait le leur reprocher. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Il continua à aller et venir en Dean avec la même force, augmentant peu à peu le rythme comme ils l'aimaient tous les deux. Il garda une main posée dans le bas du dos de Dean alors que l'autre s'était refermée autour de sa hanche droite. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il n'était toutefois plus question de performance entre eux. Ils ne cherchaient plus à s'impressionner. Ils étaient juste eux même. C'était un des miracles que l'amour accomplissait toujours pour ceux qui avaient la chance de le trouver. Castiel aimait toutefois que son fiancé jouisse avant lui. Ses muscles se contractaient alors autour de lui augmentant considérablement son propre plaisir. Il retira sa main du bas du dos de Dean et la posa sur celle du jeune. Il l'arracha du mur sans cesser le mouvement de piston de ses hanches avant de la diriger entre ses jambes. Dean saisit le message assez rapidement et referma ses doigts autour de son propre sexe. Castiel retira alors sa main de celle du jeune homme pour attraper son autre hanche. Il accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches. Dean poussa un gémissement, jura entre ses dents puis se tendit, ses muscles se contractant brusquement. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait à cet instant précis. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier les sensations qu'il ressentait avant d'aller et venir encore une ou deux fois à l'intérieur de son fiancé et de s'abandonner à son propre orgasme. Il s'immobilisa quand ce fut terminé et se baissa pour poser son front entre les omoplates de Dean. Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est au point non ? Plaisanta le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se redresser pour se retirer de son fiancé. Ce dernier gémit comme à chaque fois avant de lever le visage vers le pommeau de douche pour laisser l'eau chasser la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur son front.

\- Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de répéter encore jusqu'au jour J, avança Castiel en regardant le dos de Dean.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses. Dean protesta aussitôt mais se retourna tout de même pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ils se lavèrent ensuite rapidement puis se séchèrent et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Sam les attendait, assis à table. Il avait les joues rouges, les yeux plissés et les mains collées contre les oreilles. Castiel l'ignora pour se servir une tasse de café. Mais Dean aimait trop embêter son jeune frère pour laisser passer cette opportunité.

\- Cela s'appelle une vie sexuelle saine, jeta t-il en s'asseyant en face de Sam.

Ce dernier le dévisagea avec colère avant de se lever de sa chaise. Avant de quitter la pièce, il leur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vous déteste tous les deux ! Jeta t-il.

Castiel éclata alors de rire en même temps que son fiancé et malgré le regard furieux de Sam, il ne le regretta pas une seconde.

* * *

_**Cinq mois plus tôt**_

Dean aimait la mère de Castiel de tout son cœur. Il savait qu'elle l'avait accepté dès leur rencontre et qu'elle était contente de le savoir fiancé à son fils. Elle se fichait de leur différence d'âge et de leur passé compliqué. Il avait choisi de se montrer honnête avec elle et de ne rien lui cacher. Il lui avait parlé de sa tentative de suicide, de son père et de sa mère. Il avait pleuré devant elle sans en avoir honte et l'avait laissée le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle avait également pris Sam sous son aile. Le jeune garçon l'appelait régulièrement même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang et qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la même famille. Sam avait besoin d'une figure maternelle fiable et la mère de Castiel aimait l'idée d'avoir un nouveau fils sur qui veiller.

L'un dans l'autre, tout était parfait dans leur vie. Du moins, presque parfait. Car à cet instant précis, Dean avait envie de dire à la mère de Castiel d'aller se faire voir. Même s'il ne le ferait pas.

Hester avait été enchantée d'apprendre que le jeune libraire et lui allaient se marier. Elle les avait longuement félicité avant de leur laisser entendre qu'elle voulait être partie prenante dans l'organisation. Chuck, le père de Castiel, avait semblé heureux lui aussi. Mais il n'était pas du genre à s'en mêler. Dean n'avait jamais réellement su quoi penser de lui mais il avait à présent beaucoup de respect pour lui. Il devait être difficile de composer avec la tornade qu'Hester pouvait être parfois quand elle avait une idée en tête.

Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé dans leurs préparatifs. Ils n'avaient même pas encore choisi l'endroit où se déroulerait la cérémonie ou fixé une date précise. Dean n'avait pas forcément le temps de s'en occuper avec son travail au garage et les études de Sam à surveiller. Castiel était lui aussi absorbé par la promotion de son livre et la libraire qu'il gérait toujours. Ils avaient émis quelques idées. Certaines leur plaisaient particulièrement. Dean avait envie de se marier sur la plage. Il avait envie de le faire au soleil couchant entouré uniquement de leurs amis proches. Castiel était partant. Mais Hester semblait avoir d'autres idées en tête. Et elle semblait déterminé à le leur faire accepter. Comme à chacune de ses visites récemment, elle les listait sans même demander à son fils et son fiancé si cela leur convenait. Dean avait fini par arrêter de tenter d'intervenir. Il avait la sensation que son propre mariage lui échappait.

\- Il est temps de fixer une date les garçons. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le célébrer mi mai… j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal et il s'avère qu'il est libre à cette période de l'année.

Dean avait les mains refermées autour de sa tasse de café. Il était assis sur le canapé, Castiel serré contre lui alors que Sam avait pris place sur l'accoudoir. Hester était installée en face d'eux sur un fauteuil et parlait sans s'arrêter depuis de longues minutes.

\- La salle sera suffisamment grande pour tous vos invités. Et elle est magnifique. On devait aller la voir … Dean, tu es libre demain ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris qu'elle l'interpelle alors qu'elle semblait lancée dans un de ses monologues dont personne ne pouvait la détourner. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et prit une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme malgré la colère dévorante qui le rongeait. Il aimait Hester et il aimait Castiel. Il devait faire un effort.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait se marier en petit comité ? On n'a pas besoin d'une salle immense pour accueillir nos amis. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait se le permettre … financièrement parlant.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Castiel gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour payer la totalité du mariage sans même puiser dans ses économies. Mais Dean refusait de le voir tout dépenser pour la cérémonie. Il voulait participer. C'était son mariage à lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas être entretenu par Castiel simplement parce qu'il gagnait moins bien sa vie.

\- La liste des vos invités s'est quelque peu élargie depuis la dernière fois, répliqua Hester en lui souriant.

\- Nos invités ou les vôtres ? Rétorqua alors Dean, malgré lui.

Castiel tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme intervenait de la sorte. Mais il en avait assez de laisser Hester modifier tous leurs plans. Elle ne le faisait pas par méchanceté. Elle voulait probablement les soulager d'un poids. Mais ce mariage était en train de devenir le sien et Dean avait du mal à l'accepter. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café et se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je suis désolé … je suis juste … stressé, déclara t-il alors que le silence semblait s'éterniser.

Hester ne semblait pas vexée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Dean savait qu'elle le connaissait trop bien pour s'offusquer de ses réactions. Elle savait qu'il lui arrivait de perdre quelque peu le contrôle. Castiel le lui avait sans doute dit pour éviter qu'il y ait des problèmes.

\- Je suis libre demain entre midi et deux si c'est possible pour vous, ajouta le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

Hester hocha alors la tête avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Dean avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le voyait comme un enfant. Qu'elle tolérait ses accès d'humeur uniquement parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas suffisamment mature pour se comporter comme un adulte. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui et du couple qu'il formait avec Castiel. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour se rassurer. Il aimait Hester mais il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Et de toute évidence, elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur lui de son côté.

\- Maman, Dean et moi, nous pensions nous occuper du lieu, rappela Castiel en posant une main sur la cuisse de son fiancé.

Ce dernier lui en fut aussitôt reconnaissant même s'il jugeait son intervention un peu tardive. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Il savait qu'il était compliqué pour le jeune libraire de s'opposer à sa mère. Il avait une relation quasi fusionnelle avec elle et son avis comptait plus que tout. Il ne ferait rien pour lui faire de la peine. Dean était le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Et il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Bien sûr, il avait en tête une image précise du mariage de ses rêves. Et cela ne ressemblait en rien à la cérémonie qu'Hester commençait à organiser. Mais il savait également que son engagement avec Castiel ne se résumait pas à cette journée. Il allait vivre et vieillir avec lui. Il pouvait faire cette concession pour avoir le bonheur de passer le reste de ses jours en sa compagnie. Dean voulait un mariage de rêve pas uniquement une cérémonie de rêve. Cela faisait toute la différence. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Hester pouvait contrôler cette journée mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'immiscer dans leur vie. Il allait lui laisser cette journée et garder pour lui toutes celles qui suivraient.

\- C'est bon mon ange … j'irais voir l'endroit demain. Ca ne me pose pas de problème, assura Dean en posant sa main sur celle de son fiancé.

Il lut sur le visage de Castiel qu'il ne s'était pas montré suffisamment convaincant mais il espérait que son fiancé comprendrait qu'il était temps de laisser tomber et d'accepter ce qu'Hester voulait. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à se disputer avec elle. Dean voulait que tout se passe bien. Il refusait de se disputer avec sa future belle mère pour une histoire sans importance. Elle lui avait ouvert les bras quand il en avait besoin. Elle l'avait accepté dans la vie de son fils sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il pouvait lui accorder le plaisir d'organiser le mariage à sa façon. Il ne voulait pas mettre tout en péril simplement parce qu'il aimait l'idée de se marier sur la plage. L'idée était stupide de toute façon. Il n'aimait même pas tellement sentir le sable sous ses pieds.

\- Tu vas adorer cette endroit mon grand … il est parfait pour vous … tout à fait à la hauteur de l'évènement, assura Hester.

Dean doutait qu'on puisse qualifier son mariage d' « évènement ». Il était important pour Castiel et lui. Pour leurs familles et leurs proches. Mais il ne changerait rien à la vie des gens autour d'eux. Personne ne se souciait de les savoir fiancés. Dean ne voulait pas que son mariage revête une quelconque importance pour les gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il ne revendiquait rien. Ne cherchait pas à faire passer un message. Il ne militait pas pour la cause gay. Il voulait juste s'unir à l'homme qu'il aimait. Son mariage ne ferait pas l'objet d'un nouveau livre. Il n'appartenait qu'à Castiel et lui et cela allait suffire. Mais pour Hester, de toute évidence, il avait une toute autre importance. Peut être était ce ainsi que toutes les mères réagissaient. Dean savait que la sienne n'aurait jamais voulu participer à son organisation. Et cela l'encourageait plus encore à donner les reines à Hester. Il lui était reconnaissait d'être enthousiaste.

\- Nous allons faire en sorte que votre mariage soit parfait, ajouta Hester en croisant ses jambes.

Il l'aurait été même s'ils s'étaient mariés en douce à Las Vegas. Dean ne voyait pas comment le fait de s'unir à Castiel pour la vie pouvait être autrement que parfait. Mais il ne dit rien une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il avait juste envie que la journée se termine pour pouvoir se serrer contre Castiel et oublier tout le reste.

Son fiancé sembla deviner la tension qui s'était emparée de lui. Il se rapprocha sensiblement de lui sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils écoutèrent Hester continuer à leur parler de tout ce qui serait « parfait » pour leur mariage pendant de longues minutes sans l'interrompre. Sam finit par s'excuser pour aller faire ses devoirs. Dean finit par décrocher de la conversation à son tour et laissa son esprit s'aventurer sur tout ce qu'il voulait partager avec Castiel dans les années qui suivraient. C'était tout ce qui comptait en fin de compte. La cérémonie en elle même n'avait aucune importance.

\- Tu es toujours avec nous mon chéri ? Demanda Hester en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme hocha aussitôt la tête même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa future belle mère avait dit en dernier. Il se força à lui sourire alors que Castiel lui serrait l'épaule. Son café était froid dans ses mains à présent. Il n'en avait plus envie de toute façon.

\- Je devrais vous laisser les enfants. Vous m'avez l'air épuisés, commenta Hester quand il fut évident que Dean ne parlerait pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda se lever de son fauteuil sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Il était effectivement fatigué par les longues journées qu'il faisait et tous les problèmes qu'il devait gérer au travail. Rufus préparait son départ à la retraite et même s'il avait évoqué l'idée de laisser le garage à Dean, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis. Le jeune homme pourrait se retrouver sans travail d'ici peu. Il passait tout son temps libre à tenter de trouver des idées pour son mariage et il ne dormait que très peu. Hester avait peut être raison de prendre tout en mains. A ce rythme, le jeune homme ne parviendrait pas à organiser quoi que ce soit de décent.

Il se leva à son tour du canapé, accepta le baiser qu'Hester déposa sur sa joue puis la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir en compagnie de Castiel. Ils se reverraient d'ici peu pour célébrer Noël en famille. Dean déglutit avec peine. C'était une chose de plus à penser. A organiser. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Castiel. C'était aussi ça le mariage et c'était exactement ce pour quoi Dean avait accepté de s'unir avec le jeune libraire. L'idée le fit sourire alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le canapé.

* * *

Castiel pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait chez son fiancé. Depuis le départ de sa mère, il était resté presque totalement silencieux ne prenant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Dean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'extrêmement bavard mais la façon qu'il avait de regarder dans le vide sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui était un indice.

Avec le temps, Castiel avait fini par ne plus penser constamment à ce que son fiancé avait vécu dans le passé. A la façon qu'il avait eu de vouloir mourir et de se trancher les veines dans la baignoire d'un vieux motel. Il ne l'avait pas oublié bien sûr. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Pas quand il pouvait voir les cicatrices sur les poignets de son fiancé à chaque fois qu'il était en manches courtes. Mais il savait que Dean allait mieux. Qu'il avait avancé durant ces deux années depuis sa tentative de suicide. Il n'était plus le même. Il était guéri. Castiel avait fini par croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un cauchemar duquel ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Mais quand Dean se comportait comme à cet instant précis, il repensait au jeune homme instable et désespéré qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt. Il repensait à ses appels au secours, aux nombreuses fois où il l'avait rejeté sans raisons et à la façon dont ils avaient failli se séparer pour de bon parce que Castiel n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui. Il aimait croire que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs. Mais il savait que Dean resterait éternellement fragile. Il ne doutait pas de sa force la plupart du temps. Pas plus qu'il ne doutait de son courage et de son amour. Mais la dépression n'était pas un état temporaire. C'était une maladie dont on ne se débarrassait jamais vraiment. Une rechute, quoiqu'improbable, restait possible. Castiel avait eu tort de ne pas être plus vigilant.

Il avait envie de demander à son fiancé ce qui le tracassait. Il avait envie de le forcer à parler afin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien. Il devait attendre que le jeune homme s'ouvre à lui et se montrer patient. Malgré tous les progrès que Dean avait faits en deux ans, il restait vulnérable. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas le lui rappeler.

Ils mangèrent en silence devant la télévision. Sam semblait aussi inquiet que lui si Castiel s'en tenait aux regards qu'il jetait à son frère. Il ne dit rien non plus. Le jeune libraire lui en fut reconnaissant.

Après avoir regardé une rediffusion d'un film d'action dans lequel le héros sauvait tout le monde avant de séduire la femme qui l'avait aidé, Sam partit se coucher après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Dean se leva alors pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et ranger la cuisine rapidement. Castiel l'accompagna et se contenta de le regarder faire en silence depuis la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis. Quand le jeune homme eut fini, il quitta la cuisine sans rien dire et Castiel le suivit à nouveau jusqu'à leur chambre.

Dean se déshabilla rapidement avant d'enfiler le caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir puis fit un détour par la salle de bains pour se préparer. Castiel attendit son retour sur le lit, incapable de vaquer à ses occupations pour le moment.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui arrivait à son fiancé. Il se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la venue de sa mère. Il espérait que Dean se déciderait à lui en parler avant qu'ils ne se couchent. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu d'explications. Et il avait définitivement besoin d'un peu de repos avec le programme qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Quand Dean revint finalement dans la chambre, Castiel leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme était debout à un mètre devant lui, ses bras croisés sur son torse nu, ses yeux posés quelque part au dessus de sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose - n'importe quoi pour inciter Dean à se confier - mais le jeune homme lui coupa finalement l'herbe sous les pieds en prenant enfin la parole.

\- Je vais dire oui, déclara t-il calmement.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il avait déjà répondu « oui » à la seule question qui comptait vraiment un mois plus tôt.

\- Je vais dire oui à ta mère, ajouta finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Il semblait déterminé et relativement calme. Presque comme s'il en était enfin arrivé à une décision après de longues heures à s'interroger. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la solution à un problème. C'était peut être le cas. Dean avait tendance à faire du moindre petit problème une vraie montagne à franchir. Il prenait tout à cœur. Il vivait tout intensément. C'était en partie du à cette dépression qui sommeillait en lui depuis deux ans. A chaque fois que quelque chose clochait, il avait tendance à se renfermer sur lui même pendant un moment avant de s'ouvrir quand il avait enfin trouvé la réponse à sa question.

\- Tu vas lui dire oui pour la salle ? Demanda Castiel pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris.

Dean hocha la tête avant de reporter enfin son attention sur lui. Il combla la distance qui les séparait avant de venir s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'aime ta mère Cas … je l'aime comme si elle était ma mère et j'ai envie … j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir les parents qu'il avait. Dean avait grandi entouré de haine, de rancoeur et d'indifférence. Il avait fini par perdre ses deux parents. Il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur de grandir avec l'amour dont il avait besoin. Il avait trouvé cette affection chez ses amis et avec Castiel. Bobby et Rufus avaient fait figure de pères pour lui. Mais c'était Hester qui était devenue sa « mère » de substitution. Castiel savait que le jeune homme ressentait le besoin de ne surtout pas la décevoir. Il se comportait avec elle comme un enfant avec sa mère. Il cherchait constamment à la rendre fière. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts. Hester l'aimait déjà comme son fils.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout ce qu'elle proposera. Elle comprendra parfaitement que tu aies un avis différent du sien. Et cela ne changera en rien l'amour qu'elle a pour toi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime même plus que moi.

Dean sourit faiblement et Castiel fut soulagé de voir son visage exprimer enfin quelque chose. Ils avaient évité le pire et le jeune libraire s'était définitivement inquiété pour rien.

\- C'est uniquement parce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un deuxième fils et qu'elle n'a eu que toi ! Et puis je suis adorable … souffla Dean en posant ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il savait qu'Hester avait pris Dean sous son aile sans hésiter une seconde. Elle avait compris immédiatement qu'il avait besoin d'amour et d'affection. Qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'accepte tel qu'il était sans porter le moindre jugement sur ses choix et ses décisions. Sur ses erreurs. Hester avait été parfaite. Castiel l'aimait encore plus pour ça. Quand il lui avait parlé de Dean pour la première fois, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soulève le problème de la différence d'âge ou qu'elle doute du sérieux de leur engagement en raison de la nature de leur rencontre. Mais elle n'avait rien dit de tel. Bien au contraire. Elle avait exigé qu'il lui amène Dean et l'avait presque aussitôt noyé sous les baisers, les étreintes et la dizaine de tartes et gâteaux qu'elle avait préparée pour lui. Dean avait eu quelques difficultés à se comporter normalement avec elle au début. Il ne savait pas comment accepter son affection. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était désintéressée, qu'elle était sincère et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Depuis, il l'appelait régulièrement même sans que Castiel soit là. Le jeune libraire était heureux de voir que tout se passait bien.

\- Tu es adorable, confirma t-il finalement.

Dean déposa alors un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis vint appuyer son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant Cas … tu n'as pas idée à quel point son amour compte pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel de la part de ma mère et j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin qu'elle continue à m'aimer.

\- Elle continuera … que tu sois ou non d'accord avec elle. Je sais qu'elle peut être … disons qu'elle peut parfois être envahissante. Mais elle n'est pas directive. Si tu lui dis que tu ne veux pas suivre ses conseils, elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton propre avis et tu as le droit de l'exprimer. C'est notre mariage mon amour … pas le sien.

Dean haussa vaguement les épaules avant de se redresser légèrement. Il resta toutefois installé sur les cuisses de Castiel et le jeune libraire passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Il aimait se sentir proche de son fiancé. Il avait besoin de ce contact plus encore qu'il n'avait besoin d'oxygène. Il savait que Dean doutait de lui en permanence. Il avait appris à se faire confiance mais il rechutait parfois. Quand cela arrivait, il faisait aussitôt ce qu'on attendait de lui que cela lui plaise ou non. Il faisait en sorte de satisfaire tout le monde sans se soucier de ce qu'il voulait réellement. Castiel n'aimait pas quand il se comportait de la sorte. Dean était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et ceux qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte étaient des imbéciles.

\- J'ai compris quelque chose d'essentiel aujourd'hui mon ange, confia alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il voulait laisser Dean parler sans l'interrompre. C'était la meilleure manière de le faire se sentir à l'aise quand il était sur le point de se confier.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune … quand je vivais encore chez mes parents et jusqu'à notre rencontre, j'ai toujours cru que je mourrais jeune. Que je ne verrais pas le jour de mes dix huit ans et que tout le monde en serait soulagé.

Castiel n'aimait pas que son fiancé évoque cette partie de sa vie. Ils l'avaient surmontée ensemble mais les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire avec force dès qu'ils l'évoquaient. Et ils étaient toujours douloureux même après deux années.

\- Mais après … après que j'ai tenté de mourir, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais eu tort … que j'avais une vie à mener. Et j'ai commencé à imaginer ce que je voulais qu'elle devienne. Ce dont j'avais envie et que j'avais toujours pensé ne jamais avoir. Quand tu es revenu dans ma vie … je me suis surpris à penser à notre avenir et … j'imaginais notre vie ensemble … notre mariage parfois. Je le voyais comme le jour le plus important de notre existence. Je l'imaginais parfait. Sur une plage au coucher du soleil entourés de nos amis proches et des quelques personnes qui comptent vraiment à nos yeux. Je focalisais sur cet événement et sur cet événement uniquement. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ça n'avait aucune importance. Que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant ce que Dean lui disait. Se pouvait il qu'il ait décidé de renoncer à leur mariage ? Avait il des doutes ? Le jeune libraire savait que son fiancé l'aimait mais il avait peut être eu tort de lui demander de l'épouser alors qu'il était encore extrêmement jeune. Dean se sentait sans doute contraint de le faire par peur de le perdre. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il avait refusé de penser jusque là.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée que Dean était peut être sur le point de lui dire qu'ils devaient attendre. Le jeune homme sembla deviner ce qu'il ressentait presque aussitôt. Il retira ses mains de son cou pour les poser sur ses joues. Ses pouces caressèrent doucement ses pommettes.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas d'une cérémonie parfaite. Je me fiche qu'on se dise « oui » sur une plage ou dans un hôtel quatre étoiles où on ne sera pas à l'aise mais qui aura été choisi par ta mère. Ce que je veux c'est un mariage … ce que je veux c'est tout ce qui suivra la cérémonie.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et Dean le força à la lâcher du bout de l'indexe. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Bien au contraire. Il semblait joyeux. Libéré. Castiel avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais il devinait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

\- Je me fiche de la manière dont les choses se passeront. Je veux bien laisser à ta mère l'organisation de la cérémonie si cela peut lui faire plaisir. Je doute d'avoir le temps de m'en occuper de toute façon. Et je le fais sans hésiter parce que je sais que j'aurais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé après. J'ai toujours refusé de penser à autre chose qu'au jour de mon mariage. Mais j'ai compris aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas ces quelques heures qui comptaient. C'est tous les jours qui suivront. Ce sont tous les petits moments qu'on partagera ensemble après. Les disputes, les réconciliations … les années où nous vieillirons ensemble. Où nous nous réveillerons côte à côte et nous endormirons serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage parfait. Je veux une vie avec toi, un avenir à deux … et il sera parfait même si on doit se marier dans un lieu qui ne nous plaira pas. Il le sera parce que nous serons ensemble. Alors peu importe le déroulé de la cérémonie, le mariage ce n'est pas un jour uniquement. C'est une multitude de journées … c'est des années entières. Et elles n'appartiendront qu'à nous. On en fera ce qu'on veut. Est-ce que ce que je dis à un sens pour toi ? Parce que c'est important que tu le comprennes.

Castiel dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour répondre. Il se racla la gorge quand il fut évident qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sans s'effondrer et parvint enfin à dire quelque chose.

\- Je comprends … Dean, mon amour … je comprends. Et tu as raison. Notre vie sera parfaite du moment que nous la passerons ensemble.

Le jeune homme sourit alors plus franchement avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ils venaient de sceller une énième promesse entre eux. Celle d'être heureux ensemble. Dean semblait soulagé de voir que son fiancé avait compris. Castiel était, quant à lui, incroyablement touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde concernant leur mariage. Ils avançaient dans la même direction et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Il voulait faire sa vie avec Dean et il était fier de voir que son fiancé partageait son avis.

\- On sera tellement heureux que tout le monde sera jaloux de nous, assura le jeune libraire quand ils se séparèrent.

Dean déposa alors un baiser sur son front puis un sur chacune de ses joues. Il se redressa ensuite et ébouriffa les cheveux de Castiel. Il lui tourna le dos pour fermer la porte de la chambre avant de se glisser sous les draps. Le jeune libraire le regarda faire avant de se lever du lit pour aller se préparer. Il se changea rapidement, se lava les dents et le visage avant de rejoindre son fiancé sous les draps. Il l'attira aussitôt à lui, s'installa sur le dos et laissa Dean poser sa tête sur son torse.

\- Ils seront jaloux parce que j'aurais le mari dont tout le monde rêve. Le plus séduisant … intelligent … drôle, compréhensif et attentionné du monde, confia Dean dans un murmure.

\- Pas le plus sexy ? Plaisanta aussitôt Castiel.

Il entendit Dean rire contre son torse et il sourit à son tour.

\- Le plus sexy aussi, concéda le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis tourna le visage pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son fiancé. C'était comme ça que se finissait la plupart de leurs soirées quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour. Ils parlaient pendant quelques minutes puis s'endormaient dans cette même position. C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour être heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dean avait raison. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Leur bonheur ne résidait pas dans les détails. Il reposait sur leurs présences mutuelles et leur besoin d'être constamment l'un avec l'autre. Hester pouvait avoir une journée. Castiel et Dean avaient tout le reste de leur vie. Et cela, personne ne pourrait jamais le leur prendre.

* * *

Dean n'avait jamais réellement connu de Noël heureux. Quand il était enfant, ses parents ne mettaient jamais les petits plats dans les grands. Ils se contentaient de préparer un repas rapide qu'ils mangeaient en silence avant d'offrir à leurs enfants des cadeaux sans réellement se soucier que cela leur plaise ou non. Une fois parti de chez eux, Dean n'avait pas vraiment les moyens d'offrir quoi que ce soit à Chris et ils mangeaient généralement des plats chinois en regardant la télévision.

Mais à présent que le jeune homme avait une famille, une vraie famille qu'il s'était construit au fil des années, il avait envie que tout soit parfait. Il voulait faire de son premier vrai Noël une fête dont ils se souviendraient tous jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Et tout avait été parfait jusque là. Il avait passé la journée en cuisine avec Hester, suivant à la lettre ses instructions pour faire cuire la dinde et préparer le reste des plats qui serraient servis plus tard. Il accueillit ensuite toutes les personnes qu'il avait invité. Chris et Steve furent les premiers. Charlie suivit quelques minutes plus tard avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Benny arriva ensuite avec sa femme Andrea. Bobby, Rufus, Gabriel et Naomie furent les derniers. Ils mangèrent serrés autour de la table dans l'appartement de Dean, Sam et Castiel en parlant de tout et de rien, en riant de plaisanteries qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux et en partageant des souvenirs heureux.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour déguster la tarte qu'Hester avait préparée pour faire plaisir à Dean, ils échangèrent des cadeaux en souriant. Certains étaient gênants – pourquoi Gabriel avait jugé bon d'offrir à Dean et Castiel un vibromasseur alors qu'Hester et Chuck étaient là ? - d'autres drôles et touchants. La soirée était parfaite et Dean pouvait parfaitement imaginer recommencer l'année prochaine et les suivantes sans jamais se lasser.

Il comprenait enfin l'importance que pouvait avoir Noël pour les gens qui avaient eu la chance de connaître une enfance heureuse. C'était l'occasion de partager un moment avec toutes les personnes qui comptaient. Toutes celles qu'il aimait comme un fou et dont il ne voulait jamais être séparé. C'était le moment idéal pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils formaient une famille même si la plupart n'étaient pas liés par le sang. C'était l'occasion de se sentir reconnaissant envers celui qui avait jugé bon de les faire se rencontrer. Dean était heureux d'avoir tous ses proches autour de lui et Castiel serré contre son flanc. Il pouvait voir son frère s'illuminer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un cadeau. Il devinait la joie sur le visage de Castiel. Il se sentait bien entouré de ces personnes. Tout n'avait pas été parfait jusque là pour eux mais tout l'était à présent. Dean ne laisserait jamais rien gâcher son bonheur.

Une fois les cadeaux échangés et après un dernier verre pour ceux qui buvaient de l'alcool et ne conduisaient pas, les invités quittèrent l'appartement un à un en remerciant Dean et Castiel pour le repas et la soirée. Benny et Andrea furent les premiers à partir. La jeune femme était enceinte et se fatiguait facilement. Bobby prit Dean dans ses bras et le serra longuement contre lui en quittant l'appartement. Charlie et sa petite amie s'éclipsèrent peu après et Dean devinait facilement ce qu'elles avaient en tête pour le reste de la nuit. Rufus partit ensuite, la bouteille de whisky que Dean lui avait acheté serrée contre lui. Il assura au jeune homme qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient serra rapidement ce dernier contre lui sans un mot. Gabriel encouragea ses amis à utiliser son cadeau alors que Naomie l'entraînait à l'extérieur en s'excusant pour son manque de tact et son sens de l'humour gênant. Castiel rit en les regardant s'éloigner alors que Dean s'amusait de voir à quel point ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Hester et Chuck s'éclipsèrent après en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Chris et Steve furent les derniers à partir. Le jeune guitariste avait bu quelques verres de trop et commençait à expliquer en détails ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à son mari une fois qu'ils serraient rentrés. Dean refusa de l'écouter et le poussa dehors sans ménagement. Castiel referma la porte en souriant puis fit face à son fiancé. Il avait bu lui aussi et ses joues étaient rouges écarlates. Dean le regarda durant de longues secondes avant de venir se coller à lui et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était une soirée géniale, souffla Castiel dans son cou.

Dean acquiesça avant de l'entraîner jusqu'au salon où Sam les attendait, allongé sur le canapé. Il fixait le vibromasseur que Gabriel leur avait offert avec attention. Dean l'attrapa et l'agita sous son nez.

\- Tu en veux un pour ton anniversaire ? Plaisanta t-il.

Sam grimaça aussitôt en secouant la tête.

\- Non merci et … tu es dégoûtant Dean, répliqua t-il.

\- Tu peux avoir celui là si tu veux … j'en ai déjà un de toute façon, assura le jeune homme aussitôt.

Sam repoussa sa main qui tenait le vibromasseur avant de se redresser sur le canapé et de jeter un coup d'oeil à Castiel qui les regardait amusé. Il n'obtiendrait visiblement pas de soutien de sa part. Dean savait combien son fiancé pouvait être retors quand il avait un peu trop bu. L'alcool lui déliait généralement la langue et effaçait toutes ses inhibitions.

\- Il en a effectivement déjà un, confirma le jeune libraire en souriant de plus belle.

Sam grogna avant de se lever du canapé et de se diriger vers le sapin qu'ils avaient décoré ensemble une semaine plus tôt. Il restait quatre paquets en dessous. Il en saisit un et le tendit à Dean.

\- Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir acheté un super cadeau sans quoi je le reprends, lança t-il.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée que son petit frère ait pris la peine de leur acheter quelque chose. Il savait que Sam aimait beaucoup Castiel. Mais il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'ils se remettent ensemble après leur dernière séparation. Il avait gardé de la rancoeur vis à vis du jeune libraire. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son frère. Le temps avait fini par atténuer sa colère. Mais Dean savait qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle y resterait pendant encore un moment. Le fait qu'il ait pris la peine de leur offrir un cadeau à tous les deux signifiait qu'il avait enfin décidé d'oublier tout le reste. C'était le symbole de leur nouvelle vie. Dean savait combien ce geste était important pour son petit frère.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, assura t-il en prenant le paquet que Sam lui tendait toujours.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Dean s'installa alors sur le canapé et attendit que Castiel se soit assis à côté de lui pour ouvrir le paquet. Il y avait une boîte en bois à l'intérieur. Elle était magnifique et visiblement faite mains. Sam avait du la payer une fortune. Dean l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de délicatesse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait. Des photos.

\- J'aurais pu vous offrir un vibromasseur moi aussi mais j'ai pensé que vous préfèreriez ça, plaisanta t-il depuis le sapin devant lequel il se trouvait toujours.

Dean sortit les photos une à une et les regarda avec attention. Certains dataient de son enfance et de celle de Castiel. Sam avait du les obtenir par le biais d'Hester. Les autres étaient plus récentes et avaient été prises par le jeune garçon lui même. Sur chacune d'entre elles, il y avait Dean ou Castiel, parfois ensemble et parfois avec leurs autres amis. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez les conserver pour les montrer à vos enfants un jour … ou juste pour les ranger dans un album photos que vous ressortirez quand vous serez vieux et chauves, expliqua Sam.

Il semblait nerveux et inquiet à l'idée que son cadeau ne leur plaise pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir eu une meilleure idée. Au delà des souvenirs que ces photos représentaient, le cadeau dans son ensemble exprimait ce que Sam ressentait pour eux. Il les acceptait en tant que couple. Il acceptait d'effacer le passé et d'aller de l'avant. Il pardonnait à Castiel le mal qu'il avait fait à Dean et leur souhaitait d'être heureux. C'était sans nul doute ce qui touchait le plus le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire mais il ne trouvait pas les mots.

\- C'est parfait … merci Sam, souffla finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Gabriel m'a suggéré de vous offrir une collection de films pornos gays mais je ne voulais surtout pas marcher sur ses plates bandes en vous offrant quelque chose qu'il vous achètera probablement pour votre mariage, répliqua le jeune garçon.

C'était un « de rien » et Dean le comprit aussitôt. Il se leva alors du canapé, posa la boîte sur la table basse puis alla serrer son frère dans ses bras. Sam accepta l'étreinte et vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prononcer d'autres mots pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Tout était clair entre eux. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean se baissa pour attraper le cadeau que Castiel et lui avaient choisi pour Sam. Il le lui tendit en souriant avant de retourner s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son fiancé. Sam prit place sur le fauteuil en face d'eux et déchira le papier cadeau avec impatience. Dean saisit alors la main de Castiel dans la sienne et vint appuyer son visage sur son épaule. Sam sortit finalement le paquet de son emballage et l'observa durant de longues avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Est-ce que … c'est … Dean ?

Le jeune homme savait combien son frère attachait de l'importance à son avenir et qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait en faire. Il avait évoqué son envie de rejoindre une grande université et avait ciblé Stanford. L'inscription coûtait une fortune et Sam allait avoir besoin de se loger sur place. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais Dean savait combien son frère était inquiet à l'idée de devoir renoncer à son projet. Il l'avait surpris parcourant les petites annonces pour se trouver un travail. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il comptait bien lui faciliter la tâche. Même s'il détestait l'idée de voir son frère partir loin de lui. Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir le garder auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Il devait le laisser prendre son envol. Il devait accepter de le voir partir pour faire sa vie. Castiel lui avait alors suggéré de créer un compte au nom du jeune garçon sur lequel ils placeraient ensemble régulièrement de l'argent. Ce compte servirait à financer ses études le moment venu. Dean espérait qu'il y aurait alors assez d'argent pour offrir à Sam un avenir idéal. Celui qu'il avait toujours voulu lui offrir. Ce cadeau était symbolique au même titre que celui de son frère. C'était une preuve que Dean était enfin prêt à le laisser partir. Qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il allait le soutenir.

\- Pour info, le compte est bloqué jusqu'au jour de tes dix huit ans alors inutile d'espérer pouvoir t'en servir avant … il est réservé pour tes études et uniquement pour elles, précisa Dean en observant son frère qui tournait l'enveloppe dans ses mains.

Il hocha aussitôt la tête avant de prendre le deuxième cadeau qui se trouvait dans le paquet. Il s'agissait d'une première édition d'un livre que le jeune garçon avait perdu dans le déménagement quand il avait quitté la maison de leurs parents. Sam le regarda durant de longues secondes avant de tout poser sur la table basse pour se précipiter dans la direction de son frère et de Castiel. Il les serra tous les deux dans ses bras gigantesques avant de les embrasser chacun à leur tour sur les joues. Dean le repoussa après quelques secondes, la gorge nouée à nouveau. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il refusait de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Pas quand il lui restait encore un cadeau à offrir à Castiel et qu'il avait l'intention de profiter pleinement de sa soirée avec son fiancé. Ils pourraient utiliser le cadeau que Gabriel leur avait offert. C'était une idée qui lui plaisait.

\- C'est bon ça suffit Samantha ! Va te coucher avant que je n'offre mon cadeau à Castiel et que tu ne sois obligé de te plaindre parce que tu as vu quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas voir ! Jeta le jeune homme en souriant.

Sam grimaça à nouveau mais tourna le dos à son frère pour récupérer ses cadeaux et prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir et leur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vous aime tous les deux ! Lança t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Dean secoua la tête et regarda Castiel. Son fiancé avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. De toute évidence, les paroles de Sam avaient eu un impact fort sur lui. Il savait combien le jeune garçon avait été en colère contre lui et il était heureux de voir que la hache de guerre était enfin enterrée.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, déclara Dean en se levant du canapé.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Le jeune homme attrapa les deux paquets qu'il restait sous le sapin et tendit son cadeau à Castiel avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il serra le paquet entre ses mains durant de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Toi d'abord, lança t-il.

Son fiancé hocha la tête puis ouvrit son cadeau avec délicatesse. Dean avait eu quelques difficultés à trouver une idée qui lui semblait bonne quand il avait commencé à acheter les cadeaux de tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas offrir à Castiel quelque chose qui n'aurait aucune signification. Ils pouvaient se payer ce dont ils avaient besoin à présent. Offrir à son fiancé un nouveau téléphone ou une nouvelle machine à café – même si la leur commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue – n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait lui faire un cadeau qui comptait. Quelque chose qu'il aurait été incapable de s'offrir seul. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de réflexion et il n'était pas sûr que son idée soit bonne. Mais il y avait mis tout son cœur. C'était déjà ça.

Castiel jeta finalement le papier cadeau par terre et serra la petite boîte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur dans sa main. Il était facile de deviner ce dont il s'agissait juste à sa forme. Dean se massa une seconde la nuque avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, j'ai été pris de court et … ensuite je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de … enfin, je voulais juste t'offrir quelque chose qui symboliserait notre engagement. Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu m'appartiens tout comme je t'appartiens jusqu'au jour où tout sera enfin officiel. C'est ce que cette bague signifie. Je serais vraiment fier que tu acceptes de la porter.

Castiel ouvrit finalement la petite boîte pour dévoiler l'anneau en argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il était simple et n'avait rien d'extravagant. Dean avait fait gravé à l'intérieur leurs deux noms pour symboliser leurs engagements mutuels. Castiel la sortit alors de la boîte et la tendit à son fiancé. Ce dernier la saisit pour la lui passer au doigt. Il embrassa ensuite le dessus de sa main avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel et de lui sourire. Son fiancé n'avait pas pu retenir les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Dean les effaça aussitôt du bout des lèvres.

\- Merci mon amour, murmura Castiel.

\- Merci à toi, répliqua Dean.

Ils échangèrent ensuite un long baiser qui en disait plus long que toutes les paroles du monde. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean commença à ouvrir le cadeau qui Castiel lui avait offert. Il déchira le papier lentement, appréciant le moment à sa juste valeur avant de le jeter au sol. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur le bouleversa complètement. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en argent au bout d'une corde noire simple. Il s'ouvrait pour révéler à l'intérieur une photo de Castiel et lui prise quelques semaines plus tôt lors de l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Dean l'observa durant de longues avant de lever les yeux vers son fiancé.

\- C'est magnifique, assura t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Castiel lui prit alors le pendentif des mains et lui passa autour du cou. Quand il fut satisfait du nœud qu'il avait fait, il posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean.

\- Je veux que tu m'emportes avec toi où que tu ailles. J'espère qu'avec ça, on ne sera jamais vraiment séparés … même si on n'est pas physiquement ensemble.

Dean sentit à son tour des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer mais de toute évidence, son cœur avait d'autres projets. Il se sentait un peu idiot de ne pas être capable de contrôler mieux ses émotions mais il savait que Castiel ne se moquerait pas lui. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Je t'aime tellement … tu n'as pas idée, avoua t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua Castiel dans la seconde.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec tendresse. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se prouver. Les cadeaux qu'ils venaient de s'offrir étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se comprendre. Pour se parler et se dire toutes les petites choses qui comptaient vraiment. Et ce nouveau baiser venait sceller le message. La soirée était définitivement parfaite.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Partie 2

Voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

_**Quatre mois plus tôt **_

Rufus avait toujours évoqué la possibilité de transmettre à Dean son garage le jour où il déciderait de prendre sa retraite. Il n'avait pas donné de date précise ou même expliquer sous quelle forme il laisserait la boutique entre les mains de Dean. Ils en avaient parlé quelques fois mais n'en avaient plus discuté depuis plusieurs mois. Le jeune homme avait fini par ne plus y penser. Il aimait le poste qu'il occupait au garage. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait tous les jours. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de le gérer seul. Il était encore trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté. Il aurait été honoré que Rufus le choisisse mais il n'avait pas forcément hâte de se voir confier les clefs du magasin.

Ce fut sans nul doute la raison pour laquelle il fut autant surpris le jour où son patron et ami lui annonça qu'il partirait à la retraire d'ici quelques mois. Dean aimait vraiment Rufus. Il lui était reconnaissant pour la confiance qu'il lui avait apporté quand il cherchait un travail. Il l'aimait parce que son patron ne l'avait jamais jugé sur son homosexualité ou sur son jeune âge. Il n'avait posé aucune question et avait accepté Castiel sans sourciller. Sous ses airs de macho endurci, Rufus avait un cœur tendre et une vraie gentillesse. Il avait pris Dean sous son aile et il l'aimait comme un fils. Dean savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée qu'il ne le verrait plus tous les jours au garage. Il continuerait de le voir régulièrement mais ce ne serait plus pareil. Il ne l'entendrait plus lui hurler dessus le matin dès son arrivée ou le féliciter rapidement quand il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer sans lui au quotidien.

Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à ce que Rufus avait évoqué au moment où il lui apprit la nouvelle. Mais de toute évidence, son patron, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Je veux que tu prennes la direction du garage quand je ne serais plus là, expliqua t-il de sa voix grave.

Dean était assis en face de lui à son bureau. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Tu veux … tu veux quoi ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Rufus soupira avant de le dévisager longuement.

\- Je veux que tu prennes ma place à mon départ. J'ai l'intention de te céder le garage. Tu en récupèreras la gérance et tu pourras prendre toutes les décisions qui te sembleront nécessaires. Je te demande juste de garder Benny avec toi. Il te sera de bons conseils. Pour le reste, tu es libre.

Dean savait que Rufus l'appréciait et il savait que le projet tournait dans sa tête depuis un moment. Mais il n'avait pas cru que cela se réaliserait aussi rapidement. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il aimait le garage. Il aimait y travailler et il se voyait parfaitement y rester jusqu'à sa propre retraite. Mais il allait devenir son propre patron et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé avoir avant de nombreuses années.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Benny ? Il a plus d'expérience que moi et il … je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, bafouilla Dean.

Rufus secoua la tête avant de s'adosser à sa chaise et de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir qu'il n'avait que très peu confiance en lui la majeure partie du temps. Il avait appris à le féliciter quand c'était nécessaire et à lui assurer qu'il faisait bien son travail quand il en doutait. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire était tellement plus énorme que Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il n'avait pas entièrement perdu la tête.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de toi mon garçon mais tu te trompes. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce point. Tu es jeune c'est vrai … mais l'âge n'a rien à voir avec le talent. La mécanique c'est naturel chez toi. Tu es heureux quand tu es ici et tu ne pourrais jamais t'imaginer ailleurs. Tu aimes ce garage. C'est ta deuxième maison et je considère cela comme la qualité principale pour réussir à le diriger. Benny est doué mais il n'est pas nécessairement un mécanicien dans l'âme. Il a fait d'autres choses … a longtemps cherché sa voie. Je ne veux pas lui laisser les reines ici parce que je sais que ça n'a pas la même importance pour lui. Ce garage est en sécurité entre les mains de quelqu'un qui le considère comme une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Tu vas réussir … et puis je serais là si toutefois tu as besoin de conseils. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite. Je suis à la retraite pas condamné.

Dean était touché par ce qu'il entendait et par la confiance évidente que Rufus avait placée en lui. Il ne se trompait pas sur l'essentiel. Le jeune homme considérait réellement le garage comme sa deuxième maison et il était déterminé à en prendre soin et à le faire prospérer. Mais Rufus n'était pas son père ni même un membre de sa famille. Il aurait pu vendre les locaux au plus offrant. Il aurait pu toucher une jolie somme car l'endroit était prospère. A la place, il était prêt à le confier au jeune homme sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour et sans douter une seconde qu'il était la personne idéale. C'était un cadeau extraordinaire. Dean avait l'obligation de s'en montrer digne.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me décevoir. Tu pourras compter sur moi pour te former aux tâches administratives et je demanderais à mon comptable de te montrer les ficelles. Le jour où je partirais, tu seras prêt à prendre ma place. Je te fais confiance Dean.

C'était tout ce que le jeune homme avait besoin d'entendre pour être définitivement rassuré. Il savait que Rufus n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance. Il avait vécu des choses compliquées par le passé. Il avait appris à se méfier. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean se sentait aussi proche de lui. La vie ne les avait pas épargnés l'un contre l'autre et cela les avait rapprochés considérablement. Rufus était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de passionné. Comme Dean. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

\- Merci pour tout Rufus … merci de m'avoir engagé et merci de … sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, confia Dean dans une voix qui tremblait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Son patron sourit faiblement avant de lui faire un geste de la main qui semblait signifier qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail.

\- Pour le moment je suis toujours ton patron et je t'interdis de pleurer maintenant. Je sais que je vais te manquer mais je suis encore là … alors arrête avec le sentimentalisme et remets toi au boulot !

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt. Il savait exactement ce que son patron cherchait à lui dire par là. Il était aussi peu habile avec les mots que lui. Ils se comprenaient facilement pourtant. Ils étaient semblables. Dean s'était entouré de gens qui, comme lui, avaient parfois du mal avec les mots. Mais ils les aimait tous aussi pour ça. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'il y avait à savoir sans se parler. Dean aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde et il espérait sincèrement que tous le savaient.

\- Tu sais, des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'aimes bien … fais attention, d'autres pourraient le penser aussi et alors ta réputation de gros dur en pâtirait sacrément. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que tes autres employés comprennent que tu as un cœur, jeta le jeune homme.

Rufus se leva de sa chaise et grogna une seconde avant de se retourner pour se servir un verre du whisky que Dean et Castiel lui avaient offert à Noël.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision mon garçon, lança t-il sans regarder Dean.

Le jeune homme aimait taquiner son patron. Il savait combien ce dernier appréciait ces moments où ils plaisantaient ensemble sans rien se dire de vraiment important. Ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Presque comme un père et son fils.

\- Tu m'adores, protesta t-il, amusé.

\- Je te déteste, répliqua Rufus.

Mais il y avait de la tendresse et de l'affection dans sa voix et Dean n'en fut absolument pas surpris.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à montrer ses émotions tu sais … je te le promets, je ne le dirais à personne.

\- Sors de ce bureau tout de suite avant que je ne te frappe avec cette bouteille.

Dean secoua la tête avant de tourner le dos à son patron pour prendre la direction du garage. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait conscience de l'énorme challenge qui l'attendait mais il n'avait pas peur. Si Rufus avait confiance en lui alors c'était qu'il était capable de le relever. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Son patron ne prenait jamais de décision hâtive. Et certainement pas avec un endroit qu'il avait créé et fait fructifier seul durant toutes ces années. S'il avait choisi Dean, c'était parce que le jeune homme remplissait tous les critères pour réussir.

\- Hé Dean, l'appela Rufus au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau.

Ce dernier lui fit face et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi, souffla finalement son patron après quelques secondes.

Dean ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa gorge s'était nouée et il en fut incapable. Ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment du mal à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il aurait probablement du en avoir honte. Mais Castiel lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais refouler ce qu'on ressentait. Qu'il était normal d'exprimer ses émotions. Que c'était plus sain. Le jeune homme ne fit alors rien pour cacher la larme solitaire qui roulait de son œil à ses lèvres. Rufus la vit aussi mais ne dit rien.

\- J'aurais été fier que tu sois mon père, répliqua t-il finalement après d'interminables secondes de silence.

Rufus hocha alors la tête une fois puis lui fit signe de filer. Dean n'avait pas menti. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement été bien plus heureux s'il avait eu quelqu'un comme Rufus comme père. Il aurait été aimé et accepté. Il était fier que cet homme extraordinaire fasse parti de sa vie. De sa famille de cœur.

John semblait avoir changé avant son accident. Il semblait avoir pris conscience de ses erreurs et paraissait prêt à faire en sorte de se racheter. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Qu'il aurait fini par accepter son fils tel qu'il était réellement. Son homosexualité serait restée un problème pour lui. Quand Rufus l'avait appris, il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de lui demander de ne pas trop perdre de temps à regarder ses fesses. Dean avait alors éclaté de rire, soulagé. Rufus ne faisait aucune différence entre lui et ses autres employés. Il avait accepté Dean comme Bobby avant lui. Il se fichait de la personne qui partageait sa vie. Cela faisait toute la différence. John aurait pu tolérer Castiel. Rufus l'avait accepté. Dean l'aimait comme un père pour ça.

Il avait conscience d'avoir de la chance. Malgré le rejet de ses parents, il avait trouvé au cours de sa vie des personnes qui lui avaient prouvé qu'il n'était pas en tort. Que son père et sa mère étaient ceux qui avaient commis une erreur. Tous avaient participé à sa guérison à leur manière. Rufus autant que Chris et Castiel. Il lui avait donné un travail et un objectif professionnel. A présent, il lui offrait la possibilité d'accomplir un de ses rêves. Dean avait vraiment de la chance. Et alors qu'il retournait à la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement, il se fit la promesse solennelle de ne surtout jamais l'oublier.

* * *

Dean avait invité Bobby à dîner pour fêter la nouvelle. Il avait également l'intention de célébrer sa future nomination avec Castiel quand ils seraient seuls – Sam avait accepté de dormir chez Chris et Steve avec enthousiasme – mais pour le moment, il voulait partager ce moment avec son « oncle ». Il savait qu'il lui devait d'avoir réussi professionnellement. C'était Bobby qui lui avait donné envie de devenir mécanicien. Lui qui lui avait montré comment s'occuper d'une voiture quand il était encore gamin. Il l'avait aidé à développer son « talent » et il estimait qu'il était important de célébrer son avancement avec son « mentor ».

Il avait préparé un dîner de fête en suivant la recette qu'Hester avait gentiment acceptée de lui donner par téléphone. Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Bobby arriva avec un pack de bières et un de sodas. Dean ne buvait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait un problème avec l'alcool. Il en avait usé trop souvent par le passé pour oublier ses problèmes et ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Il allait mieux aujourd'hui mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il avait vu son père se détruire à cause de l'alcool. Il ne comptait pas devenir comme lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour se sentir bien. Il lui suffisait d'être avec Castiel, Sam et ses proches pour être heureux. L'alcool apportait un réconfort factice et il était content de s'en être débarrassé.

Le jeune homme choisit un soda en guise d'apéritif alors que Castiel et Bobby buvait une bière chacun. Il avait eu du mal les premiers temps à regarder les autres boire sous son nez. Mais il avait réussi à surmonter son envie. Il était fier de lui.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés à table pour dîner. Ce fut ce moment que Dean choisit pour annoncer la grande nouvelle. Pendant une seconde, Bobby ne dit rien. Il semblait surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean fronça alors les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à des félicitations et certainement pas à de l'incrédulité. Peut être avait il surestimé la confiance que Bobby avait en lui.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son « oncle » ne sourit en hochant calmement la tête.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Dean, déclara t-il alors.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il savait combien sa réussite importait pour Bobby. Il avait veillé sur lui et Sam quand ils étaient enfants et avait considérablement souffert du silence du jeune homme durant le temps qu'il avait passé loin de sa famille. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiété. Il aurait aimé pouvoir retourner en arrière et changer les choses. Il aurait du avoir confiance en Bobby et ne pas douter qu'il l'accepterait comme il était.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté que tu réussirais dans la vie. Tu es jeune mais tu es parfaitement capable de diriger ce garage. Je suis content pour toi, ajouta Bobby.

Dean avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Rufus lui avait dit et aux nombreuses responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Il se sentait prêt. Il voulait réussir. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un peu peur. A présent que l'excitation était retombée, il avait conscience de la masse de travail que cela allait lui demander. Il avait confiance en ses capacités mais il estimait avoir besoin d'aide. Et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Bobby de venir dîner. Il avait une proposition à lui faire et il espérait que son « oncle » accepterait.

\- A vrai dire, je … je sais que je suis capable de réussir. Mais je sais également qu'il va me falloir plusieurs mois pour me former sur toutes les choses que je ne sais pas encore faire. J'aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés pour m'aider à y voir clair … au moins les premiers temps. Peut être … peut être un associé qui pourrait me donner un coup de main. Quelqu'un qui aurait déjà dirigé un garage … quelqu'un comme toi.

Bobby but une gorgée de sa bière avant de se frotter une seconde le front d'un air pensif. Il semblait perplexe. Une nouvelle fois, Dean s'était attendu à une autre réaction de sa part.

\- Tu me proposes un job dans ton garage ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Il ne voulait pas être le patron de Bobby. Il ne pensait que cela le mettrait à l'aise. Il avait en revanche envie que son « oncle » soit là de façon permanente pour l'épauler.

\- Non, ce que je te propose c'est de devenir mon associé. De codiriger l'endroit avec moi. Je veux qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité. Qu'on soit partenaires.

Castiel posa alors sa main sur la cuisse de Dean sans doute pour lui apporter son soutien. Le jeune homme lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Bobby.

\- J'ai déjà ma propre affaire à Sioux Falls, rappela ce dernier en faisant tournée sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains.

C'était un refus. Dean fit son maximum pour ne pas laisser voir à quel point il était blessé. Bobby avait le droit de ne pas avoir envie de travailler avec lui. Il avait le droit de préférer son propre garage à celui qu'il aurait à partager avec le jeune homme. Il ne le rejetait pas lui mais sa proposition. Dean avait toutefois du mal à faire la distinction parfois. Il prenait tous les refus pour un rejet de ce qu'il était. C'était idiot mais c'était ancré en lui et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il le devait probablement à son père. John avait réussi à lui faire croire pendant longtemps qu'il était responsable si les gens le repoussaient. Castiel était parvenu à atténuer ce sentiment mais c'était une lutte de tous les jours et à cet instant précis, Dean avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Oh bien sûr, je comprends. C'était juste une idée … mais c'est stupide, lâcha t-il pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Ils pouvaient encore dîner tranquillement s'il parvenait à changer de sujet. Bobby l'avait félicité. Il était heureux pour lui. Il aurait du pouvoir s'en contenter. Même si l'idée de travailler avec lui l'avait enchanté dès qu'elle avait traversé son esprit. Il allait devoir accepter ce refus et aller de l'avant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas stupide, assura Bobby avec sérieux. Ce que je cherchais à te dire, c'est que j'ai ma propre affaire à Sioux Falls et que je vais devoir la vendre. Ma maison aussi puisqu'il va falloir que je m'installe ici.

\- Tu … quoi ? Demanda Dean.

Décidément, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait ces dernières heures. Il était peut être en train de perdre la tête. Ou alors il devenait stupide. Les deux à la fois peut être. Il baissa les yeux sur la main de Castiel qui était toujours posée sur sa cuisse. La présence de son fiancé à ses côtés était d'un grand réconfort.

\- Je vais avoir des tas de choses à prévoir avant de m'installer ici. Ce que je te dis mon garçon, c'est que j'accepte. Je serais fier d'être ton associé.

Dean releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Bobby pendant de longues secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il savait qu'il était dans l'obligation de remercier son « oncle ». Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Castiel serra sa cuisse entre ses doigts durant une seconde avant de s'adresser à Bobby à sa place.

\- Ce que Dean essaie de dire en ce moment, c'est « merci » mais je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Bobby hocha alors la tête et Dean lui adressa un sourire. Il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Et une nouvelle fois, son cerveau semblait incapable de lui fournir des mots ou de l'aider à réagir normalement. Dean avait sans nul doute reçu trop de chocs pour une seule journée. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques heures pour s'en remettre … ou de quelques jours plus surement.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour la proposition fiston. Sache que je suis honoré que tu aies pensé à moi, expliqua Bobby avant de boire une grande gorgée de bière.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de rassembler son courage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam qui était resté totalement silencieux jusque là puis à Castiel dont la présence proche était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il reporta enfin son attention sur Bobby.

\- Je … merci pour tout Bobby. Pas seulement d'avoir accepté ma proposition mais aussi et surtout pour le reste. Merci de m'avoir donné le goût de la mécanique … merci de m'avoir rassuré quand j'en avais besoin et merci de m'avoir accepté comme je suis. On … je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi, finit il par dire quand son cœur se fut enfin calmé dans la poitrine.

Bobby lui adressa alors un large sourire avant de détourner les yeux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rufus sur ce point. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de ses sentiments ou les montrer ouvertement. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'en avait pas. Dean soupçonnait Bobby de les ressentir plus fortement encore que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait un cœur énorme et il le portait le plus souvent en bandoulière. Il refusait simplement de le montrer. Mais Dean le savait. Il l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

\- On pourrait renommer l'établissement … Turner, Silver et Winchester … ça sonne bien non ? Ca rime même, plaisanta Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bobby acquiesça en souriant puis vida se bière. Dean se leva alors pour lui en servir une autre. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Castiel en le faisant pour le remercier de son soutien. Il n'était pas gêné de le faire devant Bobby. Il savait que son « oncle » s'en contrefichait. Il était heureux pour lui.

Dean attrapa une bière dans le frigo et vint la déposer devant Bobby. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se baissa pour enlacer son « oncle » par derrière. C'était inconfortable. Le dossier de la chaise appuyait dans ses côtes mais ce geste était important pour lui. Et il soupçonnait qu'il le soit aussi pour Bobby. Il appuya son visage contre l'épaule de ce dernier et ferma une seconde les yeux. Il sentit la main de son « oncle » tapoter la sienne au niveau de son torse avant qu'il ne rompe le silence après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Ca suffit avec les démonstrations d'affection.

Dean le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui durant une seconde.

\- Merci pour tout Bobby, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Il le relâcha aussitôt et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son fiancé. Il savait que Bobby ne voulait pas qu'il s'attarde sur le sujet. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce type de situations et Dean n'avait pas l'intention de l'embêter sur ce point. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de Castiel avant de se concentrer sur le repas qu'il avait ignoré jusque là.

\- Je plains sincèrement les pauvres employés qui auront à travailler avec vous deux … non franchement … s'ils survivent plus d'une semaine, ils mériteront vraiment une belle augmentation, plaisanta Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean leva alors les yeux vers son frère. Il n'était pas surpris que le jeune garçon soit celui avait trouvé les mots justes pour détendre l'atmosphère et effacer le côté solennel de l'évènement. C'était un don que Sam avait depuis toujours. Il était parfaitement capable de sentir la tension et il avait toujours les mots justes. Il allait faire un très bon avocat. Le meilleur sans doute. Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé alors que Bobby et Castiel riaient autour de lui. C'était aussi ces petits moments qui le rendaient incroyablement heureux. Ceux qu'il partageait avec son frère, son fiancé et Bobby. Tout était normal, ordinaire et routinier entre eux. C'était parfait. Dean voulait vivre les mêmes instants jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il s'en fit à nouveau la promesse.

* * *

\- Ok, Sam est parti … nous sommes seuls et … j'ai très envie de te féliciter pour ta réussite, expliqua Castiel quand Dean pénétra dans leur chambre après s'être lavé les dents.

Le jeune homme avait laissé sous entendre qu'il avait des plans pour leur fin de soirée et Castiel avait bien l'intention de les suivre un à un. A vrai dire, il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis qu'il avait appris ce que Rufus avait proposé à son fiancé. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation monter en lui au cours du dîner partagé avec Bobby. Il était impatient de voir ce que Dean avait en réserve pour lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait apprécier.

Devant lui, Dean s'immobilisa et croisa ses bras sur son torse nu. Il portait seulement son boxer et Castiel avait du mal à se concentrer sur son visage quand il était ainsi à moitié nu devant lui. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder. Il avait fini par l'accepter.

\- Oh j'espère bien que tu vas me féliciter … et plusieurs fois d'ailleurs mais … j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut être … s'amuser un peu avant, avança Dean dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le gêner dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager leurs fantasmes sans hésitation. Mais cette fois, Dean semblait nerveux. Ou inquiet que son idée déplaise à Castiel.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, l'encouragea le jeune libraire pour le rassurer.

Dean fit alors quelques pas dans sa direction. Il se baissa pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit doucement le vibromasseur que Gabriel leur avait offert à Noël. Ils avaient charrié Sam à ce sujet et Castiel savait que son fiancé en avait vraiment un quelque part dans ses affaires. Mais jamais avant ils ne s'en étaient servis ensemble. Il s'en tenait à des choses plus classiques, innovant simplement sur les positions et les surfaces sur lesquelles ils faisaient l'amour. Mais c'était une grande première et cela expliquait que Dean soit aussi nerveux.

\- C'est … c'est une excellente idée, assura alors Castiel en prenant le vibromasseur des mains de son fiancé.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de grimper sur le lit. Castiel le regarda s'installer sur le dos, la tête sur son oreiller, ses bras le long de son corps et ses jambes sensiblement écartées. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour admirer à nouveau la perfection de son corps avant de se décider à agir et de s'installer au dessus de lui à quatre pattes. Il baissa son visage et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fier de toi … à quel point je suis fier de pouvoir dire que je serais bientôt ton mari … tu es … Dean tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es merveilleux.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle et Castiel l'embrassa aussitôt sur les joues pour donner plus de force à ses propos. Son fiancé n'était jamais déstabilisé quand il tenait des propos franchement obscènes alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais il lui suffisait de quelques compliments pour le faire rougir comme une écolière. C'était adorable. Castiel trouvait Dean adorable. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Il savait que son fiancé ne le laisserait pas faire.

Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser à nouveau sur la bouche avant de parsemer son cou de baisers. Il recula sensiblement le long du corps de Dean pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le torse et les épaules. Il recouvrit plusieurs tâches de rousseur du bout des lèvres, cherchant à imprégner la peau du jeune homme de son odeur pour chasser celle du savon qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Il continua ensuite de l'embrasser le long de son sternum avant de s'attarder une seconde sur son nombril. Il en profita alors pour glisser ses mains sous l'élastique de son boxer et recula le visage pour le lui retirer doucement.

Dean le regardait faire, les pupilles dilatées, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Il gémissait doucement, encore maître de ses réactions. Mais Castiel comptait bien le forcer à lâcher prise. Il aimait entendre son fiancé exprimer son plaisir en criant et en gémissant. Il avait alors la certitude qu'il faisait les choses bien.

Castiel attrapa ensuite les tibias de Dean et le força à remonter les jambes et à laisser retomber ses genoux à l'extérieur pour l'exposer entièrement à son regard avide. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, incapable de se décider sur ce qu'il avait le plus envie de faire en premier. Il opta finalement pour commencer calmement. Il déposa des baisers rapidement juste en dessous du nombril de Dean avant de contourner son sexe tendu pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il aimait les réactions que son fiancé avait quand il s'impatientait. Il ne fut pas surpris quand une main se referma sur l'arrière de son crâne pour l'attirer vers son sexe avec douceur. Il voulait prendre son temps mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer le suspens inutilement. Il accepta donc de suivre l'ordre silencieux de Dean et referma finalement sa bouche autour de son sexe. Le jeune homme arqua aussitôt le dos et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui était un exploit, ses lèvres étant autrement occupées. Le jeune libraire appuya le bout de sa langue contre la veine qui remontait sur toute la longueur du sexe de Dean avant de baisser lentement la tête. Il attrapa sur le lit le lubrifiant qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de poser là avant le retour de Dean. Il en aspergea deux de ses doigts avant de les glisser entre les fesses de son fiancé. Il commença avec un doigt. Il voulait prendre son temps. Dean agita légèrement les hanches quand il le pénétra avant de les propulser en avant quand Castiel prit l'intégralité de son sexe dans sa bouche. Il heurta le fond de sa gorge et le jeune libraire sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Il fit aller et venir son doigt à l'intérieur du corps de Dean au même rythme que celui de sa bouche sur son sexe.

\- Cas … Cas, s'il te plait, le supplia Dean d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune libraire sourit à nouveau. Voilà qui était mieux. Son fiancé s'exprimait enfin sans retenue. Cela méritait clairement une récompense. Castiel ajouta un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de son corps et les courba à la recherche de sa prostate. Il la trouva rapidement et appuya contre délicatement. Dean poussa alors un cri qui résonna longuement autour d'eux. Castiel choisit ce moment pour relâcher son sexe et saisir le vibromasseur qui se trouvait au niveau de la hanche du jeune homme. Gabriel n'avait pas choisi la plus grande taille. Mais elle restait conséquente et il était hors de question de faire pénétrer cet objet à l'intérieur de son fiancé sans une bonne préparation. Castiel ajouta un troisième doigt et accéléra le rythme de sa main pour parfaire les choses. Quand il les retira pour les remplacer par sa langue, Dean se tendit et poussa un nouveau cri.

\- Oh bordel Cas, gémit il quand la langue de son fiancé pénétra en lui.

Le jeune libraire continua à le préparer durant quelques secondes avant de reculer à nouveau le visage. Il fit couler du lubrifiant sur le vibromasseur avant de le tendre à Dean. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais le prit entre ses mains quand même.

\- Je veux te voir l'utiliser et je veux que tu … je veux que tu t'occupes de moi en même temps que tu t'occupes de toi, expliqua t-il.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par la requête. Il hocha tout de même la tête avant de glisser le vibromasseur entre ses cuisses. Il en fit pénétrer le bout à l'intérieur de lui même sous le regard avide de Castiel. Ce dernier l'avait déjà vu se préparer avec ses doigts et il avait toujours trouvé le spectacle captivant et particulièrement excitant. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il voyait à cet instant précis. Il allait devoir remercier Gabriel pour son idée. Car Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. Dean était sensiblement remonté sur le lit pour pouvoir faire reposer ses épaules sur la montagne d'oreillers derrière lui. Le vibromasseur était à présent entièrement en lui et il le faisait tourner doucement entre ses doigts en gémissant. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se donner en spectacle. Castiel l'observa faire, fasciné. Il le regarda faire aller et venir l'objet à l'intérieur de lui doucement puis avec un peu plus de force. Il en profita alors pour se déshabiller à son tour. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il s'avança sur le lit et enjamba le torse de son fiancé. Il posa un genou de chaque côté de ses épaules en veillant à ne pas gêner les mouvements de sa main puis posa les siennes sur le tête de lit pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Dean sembla comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Il avança son visage et prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger dans sa position et c'était ce que Castiel espérait. Il voulait prendre les choses en mains. Il commença à bouger ses hanches d'avant et arrière avec un maximum de précaution. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme ou risquer de l'étouffer.

Dean utilisa sa langue pour exercer de la pression à la base de son sexe à chaque fois que Castiel avançait avant de la laisser glisser sur toute la longueur quand il reculait. Le jeune libraire était envahi par les sensations et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir indéfiniment dans cette situation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir la main de Dean bouger continuellement entre ses cuisses avant de se reconcentrer sur sa bouche dans laquelle son sexe allait et venait toujours. Les gémissements du jeune homme se répercutait sur lui et lui arrachaient des grognements répétitifs.

Castiel serra les dents avant de se retirer brutalement de la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier protesta aussitôt mais son fiancé en avait assez d'attendre. Il recula sur le lit, repoussa la main du jeune homme qui tenait toujours le vibromasseur puis retira l'objet de l'intérieur de son corps. Il attrapa ensuite les jambes de Dean et les posa sur ses épaules. Il guida son sexe d'une main avant de propulser les hanches en avant à l'intérieur de son fiancé.

Ce dernier poussa alors un long cri et Castiel fut soulagé de savoir Sam chez Chris et Steve. Ils l'auraient probablement traumatisé à vie sans ça.

Les muscles autour de son sexe avaient été largement détendus par ses doigts, sa langue et le vibromasseur. Il était inutile d'aller doucement. Dean semblait avoir envie que les choses se fassent un peu brutalement et Castiel était tout à fait prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il imprégna aussitôt un rythme soutenu à ses hanches, allant et venant à l'intérieur de son fiancé sans retenue. Rapidement, Dean se mit à crier de façon continue et Castiel fut surpris de constater qu'il criait à son tour.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps et il voulait que Dean jouisse avant lui. Il tourna sensiblement les hanches pour effleurer la prostate de son fiancé à chacune de ses pénétrations. Dean avait attrapé la tête du lit pour empêcher sa tête de la heurter. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte. Après quelques allées et venues de plus, le jeune homme atteignit finalement l'orgasme sans que Castiel ait besoin de le toucher. Tout son corps se tendit alors que ses muscles se refermaient entièrement autour de son sexe. Castiel fut incapable de continuer ses mouvements. Il sentit son orgasme le transpercer de part en part et il se répandit longuement à l'intérieur de son fiancé. Il retira ensuite ses jambes de ses épaules avant de se laisser tomber en avant sans se retirer du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne sembla pas gêné et referma aussitôt ses bras autour de son dos pour le garder contre lui.

\- C'était … mon Dieu, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir les bons mots pour exprimer à quel point c'était génial, souffla Dean contre le sommet de son crâne.

Castiel sourit contre son torse avant de déposer un baiser juste au dessus de son téton.

\- Je vais devoir remercier Gabriel, concéda t-il alors.

\- On pourrait lui envoyer une vidéo … une qui lui prouverait à quel point on a apprécié son cadeau, suggéra Dean.

Castiel joignit ses mains sur son torse et posa son menton contre pour pouvoir regarder son fiancé dans les yeux.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il adorerait ça … et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il … enfin qu'il … tu vois quoi, jeta t-il en faisant un vague mouvement du poignet qui en disait plus long que ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je doute que Naomie le laisse faire, protesta Dean, visiblement amusé.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point les femmes fantasment sur le sexe entre hommes … non, une carte suffira je pense.

Dean secoua alors la tête avant de rire une seconde. Castiel recula finalement pour se retirer de son petit ami avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et ferma enfin les yeux.

\- Je suis fier de toi tu sais, souffla t-il car il avait le besoin de le dire une dernière fois.

Il avait besoin que Dean le comprenne et qu'il cesse d'en douter comme il le faisait probablement les trois quart du temps. Le jeune homme caressa doucement son bras et Castiel n'eut pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour savoir que son fiancé avait accepté ses mots. Qu'il les avait compris et assimilé. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de l'entendre le lui dire clairement. Il aurait sans nul doute besoin de le répéter encore et encore dans les mois qui allaient suivre. Mais il était prêt à le faire. Il avait choisi Dean avec ses bagages et son passé. Il comptait bien l'assumer. Il avait de la chance d'avoir cet homme extraordinaire dans sa vie et il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

* * *

_**Trois mois plus tôt **_

\- Tu es sûr d'être obligé d'y aller ? Demanda Dean en regardant Castiel empiler quelques tee shirts dans sa valise.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. L'avait su depuis le moment où son fiancé lui avait parlé de son départ. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'en aller. Il était terrifié à l'idée de passer une semaine loin de lui. Ce serait la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Objectivement, Dean savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il allait mieux et il était suffisamment entouré pour ne pas se sentir seul. Il était en pleine formation au garage pour prendre la place de Rufus et accumulait les heures depuis deux jours. Il ne serait rentré que tard à l'appartement. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer de Castiel. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. C'était sans nul doute un reste de la lourde dépression dont il avait souffert. Et dont il souffrait toujours. Ellen lui avait répété qu'on ne guérissait jamais d'une telle maladie. On apprenait à vivre avec elle. On composait avec ses symptômes jusqu'à finir par les oublier. Il l'avait accepté. Mais sans Castiel, il avait peur que ses émotions l'envahissent. Quand cela arrivait, il pouvait se réfugier dans les bras de son fiancé. Cette fois, il ne serait pas là.

\- Ce n'est que pour une semaine et si je pouvais éviter de m'y rendre, je le ferais. Mais Naomie me tuerait sans hésiter si je lui faisais faux bond et tu ne voudrais pas être veuf avant même qu'on soit mariés, répondit Castiel en rangeant soigneusement sa trousse de toilettes dans sa valise.

Dean était allongé sur le lit, sur le côté, sa tête supportée par sa main. Il regardait son fiancé ranger ses affaires avec attention. Il était fasciné par le soin que le jeune libraire apportait à la préparation de sa valise. A sa place, Dean aurait probablement tout jeté à l'intérieur sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mais Castiel n'était pas comme lui.

\- Tu vas me laisser seul avec ta mère et je ne te garantis pas le résultat. C'est toi qui pourrais te retrouver veuf avant le mariage si elle continue à insister pour me traîner chez tous les traiteurs de la ville, plaisanta t-il.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait eu tort de le dire qu'au moment où il vit le visage de Castiel se tendre. Ils savaient tous les deux que les choses s'étaient arrangées pour lui mais sa tentative de suicide restait un poids qui reposait sur eux depuis. Ils n'en reparlaient jamais. Ou du moins pas directement. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient la mort, ils y repensaient inévitablement. Dean aurait aimé que cela ne soit plus le cas. Il ne voulait plus mourir. Bien au contraire. Il avait envie de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait voulu mourir deux ans auparavant. Qu'il avait été jusqu'à se trancher les veines pour disparaître. Ses cicatrices étaient là pour le prouver. Et même si Dean ne les voyait plus du même œil aujourd'hui, il savait que Castiel avait du mal avec elles.

\- Désolé, souffla t-il alors en baissant les yeux sur la couette qui recouvrait leur lit.

Il entendit Castiel refermer sa valise puis sentit le lit bouger quand son fiancé grimpa dessus. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque ce dernier fut installé en face de lui dans la même position.

\- Dean, ne t'excuse pas … tu as le droit de plaisanter à ce sujet … je suis presque sûr que le docteur Harvelle t'encouragerait à le faire. C'est la preuve que tu as tiré un trait sur toute cette histoire. Mais parfois … quand tu en parles comme ça … je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti en l'apprenant et je me souviens à quel point j'ai été proche de te perdre sans le savoir.

Dean soupira longuement. Il se demandait parfois si un jour, ils n'auraient plus besoin de prendre des pincettes pour évoquer leur passé. Ou si ce qu'il avait fait serait toujours un poids à porter. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir l'oublier. Il en doutait toutefois.

\- J'aimerais être plus normal parfois … tu sais, plus comme Chris et Steve. J'aimerais pouvoir parler de tout et ne plus avoir ces cicatrices. J'aimerais être comme tout le monde. Je n'aime pas … j'ai l'impression que cette histoire pèsera toujours sur nous. C'est comme un boulet accroché à ma jambe. Il ralentit ma marche en avant … et la tienne par ricochets.

Castiel posa alors une main sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette du bout du doigt. Dean sentit alors ses muscles se détendre un à un. C'était l'effet que son fiancé avait sur lui à chaque fois.

\- Tu n'es pas normal … la normalité n'est pas … ça n'existe pas. Nous avons tous nos croix à porter … tous nous erreurs à assumer et nos souvenirs à gérer. Ces cicatrices … elles sont là pour nous rappeler à tous les deux combien nous avons de la chance d'être ensemble. Combien la vie peut être dure parfois mais qu'elle peut également être belle si on se donne la peine de la vivre. Elles sont le témoignage des souffrances que tu as surmontées et elles prouvent ton courage et ta force. Je t'aime Dean … je t'aime comme tu es. Je me fiche de tout le reste d'accord ?

Dean hocha alors la tête et puis tourna le visage pour embrasser la paume de la main de son fiancé. C'était un geste qu'il faisait souvent. Le premier geste tendre qu'il avait eu pour Castiel après son accident. Il avait presque conduit à leur premier baiser. Dean avait parfois la sensation que c'était arrivé des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Le temps passait bizarrement entre eux. Il filait entre leurs doigts quand ils étaient ensemble mais semblait se figer quand ils étaient séparés.

\- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'y aille, je peux toujours demander à Naomie de tout annuler … si tu veux que je reste … je ne veux pas que mon départ te fasse souffrir.

Dean lui attrapa alors la main et la serra une seconde avant de la reposer sur le lit entre eux sans la lâcher.

\- Si Naomie ne te tue pas, elle te castrera sans nul doute. Et je tiens trop à ce qui se situe entre tes jambes pour la laisser faire. Tout ira bien pour moi. Tu seras de retour d'ici une semaine et si je sais que tu vas me manquer, on n'a toujours le téléphone. Et puis je ne suis pas seul ici.

Castiel sourit à sa plaisanterie avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Dean s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiété et de l'avoir fait envisager d'annuler sa tournée simplement parce qu'il était angoissé à l'idée d'être séparé de lui. Il était adulte et il pouvait parfaitement rester quelques jours sans son fiancé pour lui tenir la main. C'était un test qu'il allait relever haut la main.

\- Promets moi de ne pas laisser ma mère t'ennuyer avec tous les détails du mariage, avança Castiel en reculant le visage.

\- Je ne te promets rien. Ta mère me terrifie. Naomie aussi … c'est pour ça que je suis gay. Les femmes sont effrayantes. Toutes sans exception.

Castiel secoua la tête puis se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il relâcha la main de Dean avant de lisser les quelques plis que sa position avait créés sur son tee shirt.

\- Je ne peux qu'être de ton avis. Naomie est le diable personnifié … et ma mère … tous mes camarades de classe étaient terrifiés par leur père quand ils étaient gosses. Tous se moquaient de moi quand je leur disais que ma mère était bien pire que mon père. Mais personne ne la connaissait comme moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, jeta t-il en souriant.

Parfois, Dean enviait véritablement Castiel. Il aurait aimé avoir lui aussi des histoires heureuses à raconter sur son enfance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir plaisanter sur l'attitude de ses parents. Il n'avait malheureusement que des mauvais souvenirs d'eux. Il avait la sensation de ne jamais avoir réellement partagé quoi que ce soit avec eux. Cela lui pesait quand il voyait le sourire sur le visage de Castiel. Mais il ravala sa jalousie et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Elle me terrifie et pourtant j'ai dix neuf ans … je n'ose même pas imaginer l'impact qu'elle aurait eu sur moi quand j'étais gosse.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se leva finalement du lit. Il attrapa sa valise pour la poser par terre avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. L'inquiétude était encore visible dans ses yeux mais Dean décida de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'effacer pour le moment. Il savait que son fiancé était angoissé à l'idée de le laisser seul. Il avait confiance en lui mais il savait que leur séparation pèserait sur le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ressentait exactement la même chose.

\- Tu m'appelleras dès que tu auras atterri hein ? Et tous les jours qui suivront sans exception d'accord ? Ordonna t-il en se redressant à son tour.

Il s'assit sur le lit et remonta ses jambes contre lui avant de les entourer de ses bras.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Castiel. Plusieurs fois par jour même … juste histoire d'entendre ta voix.

Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il manquerait autant à son fiancé que lui allait lui manquer. C'était une question qui le taraudait souvent. Il lui arrivait de s'interroger sur la force de l'amour que Castiel lui portait. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments. Plus maintenant. Mais parfois, il se demandait si le jeune libraire l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. C'était idiot. Le docteur Harvelle le lui avait souvent dit. Toutefois, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.

\- Et de faire l'amour par téléphone, suggéra Dean pour dissiper la tension qui continuait de peser entre eux.

\- Tu devrais cesser d'écouter les conseils de Gabriel. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, répliqua Castiel, visiblement amusé.

Dean sourit à nouveau en repensant à leur ami. Il adorait Gabriel. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quand il en avait besoin. Mais il devait admettre que l'esprit de Gabriel était un endroit effrayant. Ce qui se passait dans son cerveau aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Il était dérangé.

\- C'est ton ami je te rappelle. Les miens sont nettement plus normaux, jeta t-il en pensant à Chris et Steve.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu considères que Chris est quelqu'un de « normal » alors il est grand temps que je m'inquiète … Je l'adore mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Et Steve est un Saint.

\- Tu vois, on était définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre. Nos amis sont aussi fous les uns que les autres.

Castiel acquiesça avant de remonter sur le lit. Il attrapa les jambes de Dean et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau allongé. Il s'installa ensuite sur lui, ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour ne pas reposer de tout son poids sur lui. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis un sur son front.

\- Des âmes sœurs, souffla t-il à l'oreille de son fiancé.

Dean sourit de plus belle avant de poser ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Castiel. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il savait que son fiancé avait un avion à prendre et qu'il ne pouvait pas être en retard. Mais il avait besoin de quelques baisers de plus pour gérer son absence. Et il savait que Castiel en avait au moins autant besoin que lui. La séparation serait difficile à supporter mais elle était peut être nécessaire. Il était sans doute temps pour Dean d'apprendre à vivre sans Castiel à ses côtés en permanence. Ils allaient finir leur vie ensemble mais il y aurait des moments où ils devraient être séparés. Et Dean devait comprendre qu'il en était capable. Qu'il en avait la force. Cette semaine serait l'ultime test avant leur mariage. Si le jeune homme le relevait alors il n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

* * *

Castiel détestait l'avion. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver confiné dans un appareil pendant plusieurs heures sans pouvoir s'en échapper. Il n'aimait pas la nourriture qu'on y servait et détestait le peu d'espace dont il disposait pour étendre ses jambes. Il avait passé l'intégralité du vol à écouter Naomie lui expliquer pourquoi ce voyage était important puis lui redonner tous les détails de sa tournée. Quand ils atterrirent, Castiel était fatigué et sur les nerfs. L'absence de Dean était un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et sur son cœur et il avait déjà envie de rentrer.

Ils rejoignirent l'hôtel en taxi et Naomie, une nouvelle fois, monopolisa la totalité de la conversation pour lui parler de Gabriel, de leur dernier rendez vous et de sa dernière lubie. Castiel l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait constamment à Dean depuis son départ et il avait besoin de l'appeler.

Il n'avait pas voulu le dire au jeune homme mais il était inquiet. Il savait que son fiancé était parfaitement capable de se passer de lui pendant une semaine. Il ne doutait pas non plus que son frère et leurs amis feraient en sorte de l'occuper. Il ne verrait probablement pas le temps passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait lentement.

Dean était un survivant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait vécu et surmonté par le passé. Il allait mieux aujourd'hui mais il n'était pas entièrement guéri. Il ne le serait jamais. Et personne ne pouvait savoir s'il ne souffrirait pas d'une rechute un jour ou l'autre. Castiel avait accepté cette incertitude. Il avait accepté la maladie du jeune homme. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Etre proche physiquement de lui le rassurait. Il parvenait à se convaincre qu'il serait là si toutefois quelque chose déclenchait une nouvelle crise chez le jeune homme. Il pourrait agir. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été séparés longuement, Dean avait tenté de se suicider. La situation était différente aujourd'hui. Mais Castiel continuait de ressentir le besoin d'être là. A présent qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de son fiancé, il se sentait impuissant. Il détestait ça.

Quand il fut enfin enfermé dans sa chambre, il jeta ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le ralluma. Presque aussitôt, il reçut trois messages de Dean. Il sourit en les ouvrant un à un.

**« Bon vol mon ange et bon courage avec Naomie. Je t'aime. »**

**« Gabriel est dans un état pire que le mien encore. Je crois que Naomie lui manque. Ne lui répète pas … c'est sensé être un secret. Je t'aime. »**

**« Est-ce normal que tu me manques déjà ? J'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi … pour que je puisse t'embrasser. Appelle moi dès que tu peux. Je deviens dingue ici avec Chris qui n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis trop dépendant de toi. Il serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère si Steve partait ne serait ce que pour une journée. Mais il n'a peut être pas tort … Peu importe. Je t'aime. »**

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour relire chaque message plusieurs fois. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement sur le lit et composa le numéro de Dean. Ils n'étaient séparés que depuis moins de dix heures et déjà le manque était insupportable. Castiel se demandait si c'était pareil pour tous ceux qui étaient amoureux. Il aimait assez l'idée que sa relation avec le jeune homme soit unique. Plus forte que pour les autres.

\- Hé mon ange, lança Dean quand il décrocha.

Castiel sourit alors plus largement et ferma les yeux pour visualiser son fiancé et imaginer qu'il était là avec lui.

\- Comment s'est passé ton vol ?

La voix de Dean avait un effet monstre sur lui. Elle était grave et envoûtante. Il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures sans avoir besoin de parler. C'était la plus merveilleuse des musiques à ses oreilles.

\- Comme n'importe quel vol. Pas de turbulences mais trop de monde. Il est impossible d'apprécier un vol quand on ne peut pas étendre ses jambes, que la personne devant vous n'arrête pas de bouger et que celle à côté ronfle à moitié sur votre épaule, expliqua t-il.

Il entendit Dean rire à l'autre bout du fil et il laissa ce son l'envahir et le réchauffer.

\- Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda ensuite Castiel.

\- J'ai passé tout mon temps à penser à toi. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'utile au garage et Rufus a passé son temps à me crier dessus. Gabriel est venu pour se plaindre de l'absence de Naomie et Chris m'a fait une leçon de morale. C'était une journée ordinaire je suppose.

Castiel se jura alors de révéler à Naomie à quel point son absence était difficile à supporter pour Gabriel. Ce serait une revanche pour tout ce que son ami lui avait fait subir jusque là. Gabriel était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible même s'il tournait tout en dérision et plaisantait constamment. Il aimait assez l'idée de le mettre mal à l'aise en révélant son petit secret à sa petite amie. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer tentant de nier qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Bobby a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui racheter sa maison. Il devrait s'installer ici rapidement. La famille sera alors au complet, expliqua Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Le jeune libraire le laissa continuer à parler de sa journée, appréciant juste de l'entendre. Quand Dean eut fini, il rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu me manques mon amour, souffla t-il.

Il entendit Dean fermer une porte derrière lui puis des bruits de pas avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

Castiel se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure puis repensa à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits quelques heures plus tôt juste avant de se quitter. Il sentit ses joues rougir mais il choisit de l'ignorer et de se lancer.

\- Tu es seul en ce moment ? Demanda t-il.

\- Seul et dans notre chambre … sur les draps qui ont encore ton odeur. Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir envie de me rouler dedans pour m'en imprégner ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qui entrait dans la catégorie des choses « normales ». A vrai dire, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il aimait Dean et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il adorait l'idée de le savoir recouvert de son odeur. Sa possessivité le surprenait parfois. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de jaloux. Il avait toutefois conscience que Dean était convoité. Il avait confiance en lui mais l'idée que des personnes puissent avoir envie de lui le rendait dingue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir crier sur tous les toits que le jeune homme lui appartenait. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait l'épouser.

\- Et bien si tu me promets de le faire entièrement nu et que tu m'en décris chaque minute, je dirais que je me fiche que ce soit normal ou non … parce que ce serait incroyablement sexy, répliqua t-il finalement.

Il entendit la respiration de Dean s'accélérer sensiblement et cela le fit sourire.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà nu ?

\- Oh vraiment ?

Il aimait la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme était entré dans son jeu. Il aimait également savoir que son fiancé avait besoin de ce genre d'interactions en son absence. Qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui plus de quelques heures sans ressentir le besoin de lui parler. C'était rassurant pour lui et cela boostait considérablement son égo.

\- Ok, je ne le suis pas encore entièrement mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Castiel entendit le jeune homme se déshabiller à l'autre bout du fil et il profita de son silence pour défaire le bouton de son jean. Il le fit ensuite glisser le long de ses jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Il bloqua le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et posa une des ses mains sur son bas ventre, juste au dessus de son sexe.

\- Si tu étais là … j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses, confia Dean d'une voix rauque. J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses sur la bouche puis dans le cou et sur le torse.

Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux et visualisa ce que le jeune homme suggérait. Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps se tendre à cette idée. C'était l'effet que Dean avait sur lui. Ca aurait du l'effrayer mais une nouvelle fois, il se fichait que ses réactions ne soient pas normales.

\- Si j'étais là, je serais déjà entre tes jambes, ma bouche effleurant tes cuisses doucement avant de remonter jusqu'à ton sexe. Je le prendrais entre mes lèvres et je laisserais ma langue en parcourir l'intégralité. Je t'interdirais de bouger et je te forcerais à garder tes mains au dessus de ta tête. Tu aimerais ça hein ?

\- Cas … oui … oui j'adorerais ça.

Le jeune libraire referma finalement une main autour de son sexe et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la conversation prendrait cette tournure aussi rapidement. Mais c'était mieux que de dire à Dean encore et encore à quel point il lui manquait. Ou de lui avouer qu'il était inquiet de le savoir seul loin de lui. Il préférait de loin ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment. Il aurait tout le temps de penser au reste quand il aurait raccroché.

\- Est-ce que tu touches Dean ? Est-ce que tu imagines ma main à la place de la tienne ? Ma bouche à la place de tes doigts ? J'aimerais être là pour en glisser un à l'intérieur de toi. Je sais exactement ce qui te fait perdre la tête … je sais toujours ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Cas … s'il te plait … s'il te plait.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce pour quoi son fiancé le suppliait mais il aimait l'entendre faire. Il ne voulait pas faire durer le plaisir plus que nécessaire mais savoir que Dean avait autant besoin de lui le rassurait considérablement. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce que le jeune homme lui trouvait. Il y avait d'autres hommes qui étaient probablement plus séduisants que lui et plus proches en âge de Dean. Mais il l'avait choisi lui. Cela l'épatait quand il y pensait. Et cela le rendait incroyablement humble. Il avait bien l'intention de se montrer digne du cadeau que Dean lui avait fait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

\- Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi Dean … glisse un de tes doigts à l'intérieur de toi mais ne touche surtout pas ton sexe … je veux que tu jouisses en m'imaginant allant et venant entre tes cuisses. Je veux que tu me sentes à l'intérieur de toi. Est-ce que tu peux le faire pour moi ?

\- Tout … tout ce que tu veux … je ferais tout ce que tu veux Cas … je … oh mon Dieu.

Castiel pouvait sentir que son fiancé était déjà proche de l'orgasme. Il accéléra le rythme de sa main sur son sexe et laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Je peux presque te sentir autour de moi Dean … il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que d'être à l'intérieur de toi … que la façon que tes muscles ont de me retenir … de me serrer et de m'attirer plus profondément. Dis moi mon amour … dis moi ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu fais. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

Dean poussa un long gémissement à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel sentit alors les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre.

\- J'ai deux doigts à l'intérieur en ce moment mais ça ne suffit pas … ça ne suffira jamais. Ce n'est pas assez gros … pas assez chaud. Il me manque ton odeur … tes gémissements. Quand tu es en moi, je me sens complet … je me sens vraiment entier. J'aimerais que tu sois là … plus rien ne pourra jamais tenir la comparaison avec toi. Tu es … Cas … je … je vais …

\- Laisse toi aller Dean … laisse moi t'entendre.

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra alors encore un peu plus et après quelques secondes, il poussa un long cri. Castiel se retint le temps que cela dura pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Puis quand l'orgasme de Dean s'atténua, il se laissa aller au sien sans retenue. Il se fichait qu'on puisse l'entendre. Rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis. Rien d'autre que Dean. Il se répandit longuement entre ses doigts avant de pousser un long soupire satisfait. Quand son cerveau fut enfin capable de fonctionner à nouveau, il réalisa que Dean parlait.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi incroyable … Cas … mon Dieu, tu es parfait.

Castiel sourit en se tournant sur le côté. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche mais il n'avait pas encore la force de raccrocher. Il refusait d'être séparé de Dean après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il avait encore besoin d'entendre sa voix. Ou sa respiration. Cette semaine allait être une vraie torture.

\- C'est toi qui est parfait, soupira t-il en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel je t'aime, répliqua Dean.

Castiel choisit de ne pas se montrer trop sérieux pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas ruiner le moment qu'ils venaient de partager en confiant au jeune homme qu'il avait la sensation d'étouffer sans lui.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je viens de te procurer un orgasme incroyable.

\- Techniquement, je me le suis procuré tout seul mais … tu as raison … je suis juste avec toi pour le sexe.

\- Je le savais.

Dean rit alors pendant une seconde et Castiel sourit largement. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Hé Dean ? L'appela t-il alors.

\- Hmmmm, répondit le jeune homme, visiblement fatigué.

Castiel pouvait l'imaginer sur leur lit, nu et satisfait. Il devait avoir les yeux fermés et le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et l'oreiller. Il devait être magnifique à voir.

\- Comment va t-on survivre à cette semaine ? Demanda Castiel en remontant ses jambes contre son corps.

Il entendit Dean bouger puis soupirer avant d'obtenir la réponse à sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas mon ange mais j'ai confiance en nous.

Et c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre pour se sentir mieux. Son fiancé trouvait toujours les mots justes pour le rassurer. C'était aussi cela qui faisait la force de leur couple. Castiel avait de la chance. Il ne devait surtout jamais l'oublier.

* * *

Castiel ne tenait plus en place. Il était littéralement mort d'inquiétude. Il savait que c'était irrationnel et stupide. Il savait qu'il avait tort et que Dean lui hurlerait dessus en l'apprenant mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Depuis deux heures maintenant, il cherchait désespérément à joindre son fiancé sans y parvenir. Ils étaient séparés depuis cinq jours et jamais avant le jeune homme n'avait manqué le moindre de ses appels. Il répondait toujours, même pour lui dire de rappeler plus tard. Et à présent, il était injoignable. Castiel imaginait déjà les pires scénarios. Il pouvait lui être arrivé quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Castiel commençait à envisager sérieusement de se rendre à l'aéroport pour trouver un vol le ramenant chez lui. Il savait que Dean serait furieux s'il revenait plus tôt. Et ils se disputeraient probablement. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait besoin de voir son fiancé. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il avait déjà appelé Chris deux fois mais l'ami de Dean ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Steve et lui préparaient leur prochain concert et étaient restés cloitrés dans le bar dans lequel ils allaient se produire depuis le lever du soleil. Chris lui avait juré de tenter d'appeler son fiancé mais il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis. Castiel se jura de l'étrangler dès qu'il le reverrait.

Sam ne répondait pas non plus à son téléphone. Gabriel n'avait pas vu Dean depuis la veille et Benny n'était pas allé travailler de la journée.

Castiel n'avait trouvé personne pour lui donner des nouvelles du jeune homme et il était réellement en train de devenir fou. Naomie avait tenté de le rassurer mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait vraiment. Tous semblaient avoir oublié ce qui était arrivé deux ans plus tôt. Aucun de leurs amis ne paraissait réellement inquiet. Castiel ne les comprenait pas. Ils avaient tous failli perdre Dean. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir oublié. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à rester vigilant. Il avait besoin de savoir que les autres l'étaient pour lui en son absence. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas leur avoir demandé clairement de veiller sur son fiancé jusqu'à son retour. Il ne commettrait plus la même erreur. S'il survivait à celle là …

Castiel tenta à nouveau d'appeler Dean mais quand il tomba sur sa messagerie, il raccrocha sans laisser de message. Il jeta ensuite son téléphone sur le lit et se dirigea vers sa valise. Il rangea à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il avait sorti depuis son arrivée puis la ferma rapidement. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas fini sa tournée et peu importait ce que Dean en penserait. Il allait rentrer pour s'assurer que le jeune homme allait bien. Il accepterait ses cris et ses reproches. Il saurait lui expliquer son inquiétude. Mais il avait besoin de le voir. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à attendre sans rien faire.

Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs de la commode devant lui avant de se souvenir qu'il avait rangé son passeport dans le coffre de la salle de bains. Il le récupéra rapidement puis saisit sa valise par la poignée et se dirigea vers le lit pour reprendre son téléphone. Il venait tout juste de poser la main dessus quand il se mit à vibrer contre sa paume. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand le nom de Dean apparut sur l'écran.

\- Allo ? Lança t-il en décrochant.

Il sentait ses jambes trembler alors qu'il priait pour que le coup de fil vienne de son fiancé et non pas de quelqu'un qui avait retrouvé son téléphone … Non. Castiel ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement. Le silence sembla durer une éternité.

\- Hé mon ange, c'est moi. J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de m'appeler et …

\- Dean ? Dean c'est toi ? Le coupa aussitôt Castiel.

Il avait reconnu sa voix mais il avait besoin d'avoir une confirmation. Il avait conscience d'être hystérique et déraisonnable. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi Cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune libraire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots refusèrent de franchir le nœud dans sa gorge. Dean était là. Il était en vie. Castiel se laissa tomber à genoux par terre alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Du moins, pas depuis que Dean et lui s'étaient remis ensemble. Il avait réellement pensé que son fiancé avait fait une bêtise. Ou qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Peu importait qu'ils se soient parlés la veille. C'était irrationnel mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il réalisa alors qu'il pleurait. Il tenta de s'arrêter mais les sanglots redoublèrent de force et il ne put rien faire.

\- Cas … dis moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plait je … ok, si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais venir … je vais …

Dean s'interrompit une seconde et Castiel entendit des bruits de pas à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Sam ? Où est mon passeport ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne retrouve jamais rien dans cet appartement ? Cas … Cas écoute, je vais venir d'accord. Mais tu dois me dire ce qui te met dans cet état. Tu dois me parler d'accord ? Est-ce que c'est Naomie ?

Castiel secoua la tête inutilement puisque Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Il sentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de son fiancé. Il le savait parfaitement capable de prendre un avion dans l'heure pour le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il était temps de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. A l'autre bout du fil, Dean s'adressait à nouveau à Sam.

\- Non, pas dans ce tiroir. J'ai déjà vérifié … c'est Cas. Je ne sais pas … il pleure. Sam … bordel, pas maintenant … aide moi au lieu de me regarder bêtement … non n'appelle pas Gabriel … tu vas aller chez Chris et Steve d'accord ?

\- Dean, souffla Castiel après de longues secondes.

Le jeune homme cessa alors de parler à Sam pour se concentrer sur lui.

\- Je suis là mon ange … dis moi ce qui t'arrive.

Les sanglots avaient cessé pour le moment mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de Castiel. Il renifla une seconde avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Je n'arrivais pas ...pas à te joindre. Et j'ai pensé … je … Dean, j'étais tellement inquiet.

Il savait qu'il avait surréagi. Il n'aurait pas du se mettre dans un tel pour quelques appels manqués. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour Dean. Cela l'effrayait un peu.

\- Oui je suis désolé … j'ai emmené Sam au cinéma voir ce film complètement idiot qu'il rêvait de voir et j'ai couper mon portable. Je ne l'ai rallumé qu'en rentrant et … Cas … dis moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état.

Le cinéma. C'était aussi simple que ça. Castiel n'avait pas pensé une seconde que son fiancé pouvait se trouver dans un endroit où il était incapable de répondre. Il aurait du y penser. Il avait fait un drame pour pas grand chose. Et il avait inquiété tout le monde. Il allait passer pour un imbécile.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, parvint il finalement à expliquer. J'étais juste … j'étais inquiet pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas te joindre et j'avais peur que tu …

\- Que je quoi ? Le coupa Dean. Que je me sois terré quelque part pour m'ouvrir les veines ?

Castiel grimaça en entendant ces quelques mots. Il pouvait sentir la colère dans la voix de Dean. Il la méritait probablement. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Et il avait manqué de confiance en son fiancé. Il espérait que ce dernier pourrait le lui pardonner.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé, mentit il.

Parce que Dean avait vu juste. Plus encore qu'à un accident, Castiel avait pensé à une tentative de suicide. Il s'en voulait beaucoup.

\- Tu dois arrêter ça Castiel … tu ne peux pas. C'est … le passé est le passé. Je ne ferais jamais rien de tel aujourd'hui. Et j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Sans quoi, il nous sera impossible d'avancer.

Castiel le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été idiot d'imaginer le pire. Dean allait bien et il ne ferait pas de bêtises simplement parce qu'ils étaient séparés depuis quelques jours. Son cerveau était au courant. Mais son cœur, lui, ne semblait pas avoir encore saisi le message. Et de toute évidence, c'était lui qui avait parlé le plus fort durant les deux dernières heures. Dean avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, concéda t-il finalement.

Que pouvait il dire de plus ? Il avait commis une erreur. La dernière fois qu'il avait agi de la même manière, Dean avait rompu avec lui. Cette simple idée fit couler plus de larmes encore sur ses joues déjà humides.

\- Je sais que tu l'es et je sais aussi que c'est plus fort que toi. Je … je … j'avais juste espéré qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé …

\- Dean, tu … tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi hein ?

Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de poser cette question. C'était une nouvelle preuve qu'il n'avait pas réellement confiance en leur histoire. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Bien sûr que non idiot. Il va juste falloir qu'on s'asseye et qu'on en parle calmement. Je ne vais pas rompre avec toi parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! J'ai déjà commis cette erreur une fois et je n'ai pas l'intention de la commettre à nouveau. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de travailler là dessus. Je vais bien Cas. Je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi. Il n'y a pas une seule ombre au tableau dans notre histoire. Et même si tu me manques comme un fou, je ne vais pas me tuer simplement parce que tu n'es pas là.

Castiel laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement puis prit quelques secondes pour s'essuyer les joues et le visage. Il entendit Dean parler à nouveau à Sam.

\- Tout va bien … fausse alerte. Range mon passeport. Oui … je t'expliquerais. Maintenant file.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux sur ses genoux. Il avait réussi à affoler Sam également. Il était le pire des imbéciles. Il aurait mérité que Dean lui raccroche au nez en lui hurlant dessus. Mais il était content que le jeune homme ne le fasse pas. Il avait besoin de l'entendre pour se calmer définitivement.

\- Cas, je veux que tu t'allonges maintenant et que tu essaies un peu de te reposer. Tu seras vite rentré et on pourra rattraper le temps perdu. Mais pour le moment, je crois que tu as bien besoin de dormir, suggéra Dean.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il était effectivement épuisé par l'inquiétude et par sa crise de larmes. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie que son fiancé raccroche et le laisse seul. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se séparer de lui. Il avait trop besoin de l'entendre respirer.

Il se leva finalement du sol et grimpa sur le lit sans lâcher son téléphone. Il se glissa difficilement sous les couvertures et s'installa sur le côté, ses genoux remontés contre son corps.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais … je … ne raccroche pas s'il te plait, supplia t-il.

Il était misérable et la culpabilité le rongeait littéralement. Mais il n'avait pas honte de supplier son fiancé. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je ne vais pas raccrocher. Mais tu vas fermer les yeux et me laisser parler d'accord ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Castiel fit alors ce qu'il lui demandait et laissa Dean lui raconter sa journée avant de lui parler du film qu'il avait vu avec Sam. Il écouta sa voix former des mots qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Il aurait probablement du appeler Chris, Gabriel et Benny pour les rassurer mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il devait dormir. Reprendre des forces. Quand il rentrerait, il parlerait avec son fiancé et s'excuserait pour son comportement. Il ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. C'était la dernière erreur qu'il faisait. La prochaine pourrait lui coûter beaucoup trop cher. Dean lui avait pardonné celle ci mais il ne serait probablement pas aussi clément si cela se reproduisait. Castiel serra un peu plus fortement le téléphone dans sa main et laissa le sommeil l'emporter pour de bon, la voix de Dean l'accompagnant dans le néant.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Partie 3

Et voici la dernière partie. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus. En tout cas moi, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire ...

Bonne fin de lecture

A lundi

Sydney8201

* * *

Musique pour cette partie : Skinny Love de Birdy

**PARTIE 3**

_**Deux mois plus tôt**_

Tout avait été parfait jusque là. Quand Chris et Steve avaient proposé à tous leurs amis de venir les écouter pour leur premier concert dans un nouveau bar, Dean avait tout de suite su qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

Depuis le retour de Castiel, les choses étaient légèrement tendues entre eux. Dean avait pardonné à son fiancé de s'être inquiété inutilement pour lui. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui. Il savait que sa tentative de suicide continuait de peser sur toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient. Mais ils avaient maintes et maintes discuté du manque flagrant de confiance que Castiel démontrait en lui. Ils s'étaient séparés une fois pour cette raison. Et si Dean n'avait pas l'intention de perdre le jeune libraire simplement parce qu'il avait paniqué à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas pour autant s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il se demandait si les choses seraient toujours pareilles dans plusieurs années. Si à chaque fois qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre à son téléphone, Castiel serait pris de panique et imaginerait le pire. Il se demandait si le jeune libraire se sentirait éternellement obligé de veiller sur lui. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie en le maintenant constamment sur la brèche. Il voulait que les choses changent. Mais il ne savait pas comment.

Non, Dean n'était pas en colère contre Castiel mais en colère contre lui même. Il s'en voulait d'être comme il était. Il détestait la fragilité qui existait en lui depuis toujours. Il ne voulait pas être vulnérable. Il devait trouver une solution et cela l'obsédait jours et nuits.

Il ne dormait pas ou trop peu. Il ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude avec Castiel et Sam et il était totalement inefficace au travail. Il savait que son fiancé l'avait remarqué et qu'il pensait en être responsable. Il l'était sans doute indirectement mais Dean était le seul à blâmer. Il ne savait pas gérer la culpabilité qui le rongeait et commençait à avoir vraiment peur pour leur avenir. Il en avait parlé avec le docteur Harvelle mais elle ne lui avait apporté aucune solution concrète. Lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait tort et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Dean avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Il espérait qu'une soirée passée avec ses meilleurs amis lui permettrait de s'éclaircir quelque peu les idées. Et de trouver une solution à son problème. Il voulait que les choses avancent et il était le seul à pouvoir les faire progresser.

Le bar dans lequel Chris et Steve se produisaient était agréable. Les gens étaient venus en masse pour les voir mais la salle était suffisamment grande pour que personne ne se sente oppressé. Dean était installé sur une banquette, pressé contre Castiel. Sam était installé en face d'eux avec Gabriel et Naomie. Benny était là aussi sans Andrea mais accompagné de Charlie avec laquelle il s'était étrangement et rapidement lié d'amitié.

La soirée était parfaite. Idéale pour oublier tout le reste. Dean était concentré sur ses amis sur scène et le corps de Castiel collé au sien. Il avait une main posée sur la cuisse du jeune libraire et ce dernier avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

Personne ne les regardait bizarrement. L'endroit accueillait une clientèle ouverte d'esprit et tolérante. C'était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus bien sûr.

Dean aurait du deviner que quelque chose finirait par gâcher le moment qu'il partageait avec ses proches. Rien n'était jamais simple pour eux. Il l'avait appris par le passé. Il avait fait l'erreur de l'oublier.

Il était parti chercher une bière pour Castiel et un soda pour lui quand il sentit une main se poser sur dos et se refermer lentement sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se tourna aussitôt en un bond. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui l'avait touché, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La vie semblait avoir tiré à nouveau son nom au sort et décidé de le confronter à de nouvelles épreuves. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait de mal pour avoir un tel karma. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas réellement maudit.

\- Josh, souffla t-il en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui.

Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir même s'ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis trois ans. Il n'avait pas changé. Son visage était le même. Ses yeux froids exprimaient la même chose qu'avant. Et Dean sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remontrer la colonne vertébrale. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il glissa sa main dans son dos pour cacher la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

\- Dean, quelle surprise, lança Josh en souriant de toutes ses dents.

C'était un sourire cruel et froid. Un sourire qui en disait long sur le genre d'homme que Josh était réellement. Dean l'avait ignoré trois ans plus tôt. Il ne referait pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Même si la simple présence de son ex amant l'avait totalement statufié. Il aurait du réagir. Il aurait du partir. Il ne lui devait rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Quel dommage … j'en garde de très bons souvenirs, ajouta Josh en posant à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

Ce dernier sentit ses muscles se tendre aussitôt. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être aussi faible mais Josh avait cet effet sur lui. Ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois après leur rencontre. Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne lui posait aucune question et de toute évidence, son compagnon était partant pour une histoire sans lendemain. Leurs rapports avaient été satisfaisants, physiquement parlant, mais ils avaient laissé un arrière goût amer à Dean. Il avait lu quelque chose dans les yeux de Josh qui l'avait convaincu de ne plus le revoir. De ne plus répondre à ses appels et de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie. Josh était celui qui, après Michael, lui avait fait le plus peur. Il avait eu la sensation que le jeune homme était à deux doigts de chercher à le posséder … de le garder enfermé quelque part et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il s'en était sorti indemne mais il savait qu'il l'avait échappé de peu.

\- Je dois … je ne suis pas seul, lâcha finalement Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Josh inclina la tête sur le côté sans perdre son large sourire. Il ne semblait pas déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas surprenant. A l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Dean était rarement seul. Mais aucun de ces hommes n'avaient compté. Pas comme Castiel. Toutefois, il refusait de parler de son fiancé à Josh. Il ne voulait pas que son ex amant puise salir avec ses mots leur relation. Elle n'était que lumière quand Josh était noirceur et obscurité.

\- Vraiment ? Et où est ton ami exactement ? Demanda Josh, visiblement amusé et sceptique.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil au bout du bar, espérant apercevoir Castiel dans la foule mais il y avait trop de monde. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur son fiancé pour voler à son secours. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Il ne pourrait pas toujours être là quand il en avait besoin. Il devait apprendre à affronter son passé seul. « Comme on fait son lit, on se couche » disait le dicton. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi vrai pour le jeune homme.

\- Il m'attend là bas … avec mon frère et nos amis et je … je devrais retourner les voir. Désolé, répondit le jeune homme.

Il tenta de contourner Josh mais ce dernier lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour l'en empêcher. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des cicatrices du jeune homme et il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir les prémices du crise d'angoisse dans la façon dont sa respiration s'accéléra alors que son corps se mettait à trembler. Il ne comprenait pas comment Josh pouvait le renvoyer dans un tel état. Pouvait faire ressurgir autant de mauvais souvenirs que Dean croyait avoir effacé avec ceux que Castiel et lui avaient créés depuis. Il s'était trompé visiblement. Il était toujours le même au plus profond de lui. C'était un énorme pas en arrière. Il avait envie de pleurer.

\- Est-ce qu'il te paie pour jouer son petit ami ? Souffla Josh en se penchant vers Dean.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais il en fut incapable. Josh serra un peu plus fortement son bras aussitôt.

\- Ou peut être que tu es amoureux … vraiment amoureux de ce type. Mais dis moi Dean … est-ce qu'il est aussi bon que moi au lit ? Est-ce qu'il te fait jouir aussi vite que moi ? Je suis sûr que non … je suis sûr que je te manque.

\- Je vais me marier ! S'écria alors Dean brusquement.

Il sortit son bras gauche de son dos pour retirer la main de Josh de son bras et ce dernier posa ses yeux sur la bague qui décorait son annulaire. Il lui saisit alors la main et la porta à son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh je comprends maintenant, déclara t-il en relâchant la main du jeune homme.

Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et regarda Dean des pieds à la tête pendant de longues secondes. Le jeune homme eut la sensation qu'il le déshabillait des yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau.

\- Il veut s'assurer que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs comme tu le fais d'habitude … il veut que tu sois là à chaque fois qu'il a envie de toi … que tu sois docile … discipliné. Oh, et bien sûr, le jour où tu commenceras à vieillir et que tu ne le satisferas plus, il te laissera tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus jeune … Dean, sois réaliste … tu n'es pas le genre d'hommes qu'on épouse. On t'use pour ce à quoi tu es utile avant de te jeter comme un malpropre. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

Dean secoua la tête mais les propos de Josh s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit pour ne plus s'en échapper. Il avait confiance en Castiel et en leur amour. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il était statufié, incapable de bouger ou parler et totalement à la merci de l'homme dont il avait eu si peur trois ans plus tôt. Il était sur le point de paniquer.

\- Ce n'est … commença Dean.

Il fut interrompu par Josh qui se pencha dans sa direction, son souffle chargé d'alcool se répercutant sur sa bouche et lui donnant un haut le cœur. De la sueur perlait à son front et il avait la respiration saccadée. Il avait la sensation que tout autour de lui disparaissait peu à peu, le laissant seul sans personne pour l'aider. Il était sur le point de pleurer.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut ce moment que Castiel choisit pour le rejoindre. Il sembla comprendre ce qui se passait immédiatement et il attrapa Josh par l'épaule pour l'écarter de Dean. Ce dernier laissa aussitôt échapper un long soupire de soulagement alors que Josh foudroyait son fiancé du regard.

\- Oh alors c'est lui … souffla t-il.

Dean hocha la tête bêtement alors que Castiel se postait devant lui et face à Josh pour répondre à son regard avec la même haine visible.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda t-il.

\- Celui qui vous a précédé de toute évidence.

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel, conscient que les choses risquaient de dégénérer assez rapidement. Josh ne se laisserait pas faire mais son fiancé était parfaitement capable de le frapper s'il disait du mal de Dean. Il avait envie de le traîner loin de ce bar et de se serrer contre lui jusqu'à tout oublier. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire pour le moment.

\- Félicitations pour vos fiançailles au passage … je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie de le garder pour vous tout seul … il est … hors du commun. Et quand il écarte les cuisses, on …

Josh n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castiel l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui pour pouvoir lui crier au visage.

\- Je vous déconseille vivement de continuer à parler ou je peux vous jurer que je vous le ferais amèrement regretter.

Josh acquiesça alors rapidement. Il était quelqu'un de cruel et de parfaitement capable de dominer Dean quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de tenir tête à Castiel. Ce qui prouvait une fois de plus au jeune homme qu'il était définitivement moins fort que son fiancé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que ce dernier faisait avec lui.

Brusquement, les propos de Josh lui revinrent en tête avec force et il recula d'un pas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il était en train d'étouffer. Il devait sortir et prendre l'air. Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état. S'il posait les yeux sur lui maintenant, il allait comprendre. Il allait voir à travers le masque que le jeune homme portait depuis deux ans. Et il ne pourrait pas rester. Il ne pourrait pas maintenir le mariage. Dean allait le perdre. Il allait tout perdre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que Castiel l'aimait et qu'il se montrait totalement irrationnel. Mais elle ne faisait pas loi face à la panique qui le gagnait. Il avait des difficultés à respirer.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Dean eut recours à un de ses vieux réflexes qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie par le passé. Il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il courut en direction de la sortie du bar sans se soucier que Castiel l'appelle derrière lui. Sans se soucier de bousculer des gens sur son passage. Et sans se soucier de la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait à présent qu'il était sur le point de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

* * *

Castiel se reprocherait probablement toute sa vie de ne pas avoir couru après Dean au moment où il avait encore une chance de le rattraper. Il était tellement en colère contre Josh et avait une telle envie de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive qu'il avait été incapable de le relâcher. Et il avait laissé son fiancé fuir le bar sans chercher à le retenir. Sans courir après lui pour le rassurer. Pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'il se fichait de ce que cet homme pensait d'eux. Mais il avait été aveuglé par sa colère et sa possessivité. La jalousie brûlante qu'il avait ressentie en voyait cet homme murmurer à l'oreille de son fiancé et le toucher comme s'il en avait le droit.  
Castiel avait été le pire des idiots. A nouveau. C'était une chose récurrente chez lui depuis quelques semaines. Il se demandait s'il existait un remède miracle pour lui. Il l'espérait. Parce qu'il avait la sensation tenace qu'à ce rythme là, il allait perdre Dean pour de bon. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Quand il avait compris son erreur, Dean était déjà loin. Castiel était sorti aussitôt du bar sans se soucier de Josh ou de leurs amis. Il avait couru à l'extérieur mais son fiancé ne l'attendait pas. Il avait disparu. Et il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Castiel resta de longues minutes à contempler les rues désertes avant de rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur et de prévenir tout le monde de sa disparition.

Steve se chargea de raccompagner Sam chez Chris et lui pour la nuit en lui faisant promettre de les appeler dès qu'ils auraient des nouvelles. Naomie et Gabriel étaient partis inspecter plusieurs endroits encore ouverts à cette heure et dans lesquels Dean aurait pu se réfugier. Chris suggéra de se rendre au cimetière où John était enterré et n'attendit pas la réponse des autres pour prendre cette direction. Benny proposa d'aller voir au garage. Castiel, quant à lui, retourna dans leur appartement.

Sur le chemin, il appela plusieurs fois son fiancé. Sans résultat. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser libre cours. Il devait garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il devait avoir les idées claires. Dean avait besoin de lui. Il était quelque part et il était seul. Tout était de la faute de Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu réagir de la sorte sans détecter la détresse évidente de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ou sans s'en soucier. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui était pire.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il savait déjà que son fiancé ne s'y trouverait pas. Il prononça tout de même son nom en franchissant la porte. Chercha dans toutes les pièces sans réel espoir. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu Dean pour la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si toutefois c'était le cas.

A court d'idées et d'options, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et tendit l'oreille au cas où la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrirait. Il posa ses yeux sur l'anneau en argent qu'il avait à l'annulaire gauche. Celui que Dean lui avait offert à Noël et qui symbolisait alors leur amour et leur engagement.

L'amour était toujours là. Le serait toujours quoi qu'il puisse arriver. L'engagement en revanche. Castiel n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Josh avait pu dire à son fiancé. Il savait que les propos avaient du être insultants. Il se doutait que l'homme s'était moqué de leur futur mariage, de leur couple et probablement remis en doute la véracité de leurs sentiments. Dean avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis tous ces mois. Mais il restait fragile. Il restait vulnérable. Il continuait de manquer cruellement de confiance en lui.

Castiel aurait du le savoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Mais pendant un court instant, il n'avait plus pensé à rien d'autre qu'à défendre son honneur et celui de Dean. Ce n'était pas ce dont son fiancé avait besoin. Dean avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Qu'on lui dise encore et encore que tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait pris la fuite parce que Castiel avait été incapable de le retenir.

Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti. Il savait pertinemment que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire quand les problèmes le submergeaient. Quand il paniquait. Il fuyait sans but. Courrait sans savoir où il pouvait aller. Castiel n'en revenait pas de l'avoir laissé faire.

Le jeune libraire se passa une main sur le visage et regarda leur appartement autour de lui. Tout semblait vide sans Dean. Froid et étranger. C'était le jeune homme qui lui insufflait de la vie. Lui qui lui avait donné une âme. Sans sa présence entre ces murs, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La vie de Castiel n'avait aucun sens.

C'était trop. Le jeune libraire allait finir par se laisser submerger par ses émotions s'il ne faisait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Dean pouvait se trouver mais il allait le chercher. Il y passerait le temps nécessaire mais il allait réussir. Il ne laisserait pas un inconnu briser ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de mois à construire ensemble. Ils avaient lutté contre tout et tout le monde. Ce n'était pas pour échouer maintenant. Ils étaient si près du but. Si proche d'avoir enfin droit à ce bonheur qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux.

Castiel refusait de se laisser abattre. Tant qu'il avait un tant soit peu de force, il allait rester debout.

Fort de cette résolution, le jeune libraire se leva du canapé puis quitta l'appartement rapidement. Il appela une nouvelle fois son fiancé mais ce dernier ne décrocha pas. Castiel rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et prit la direction du parc dans lequel ils allaient parfois se promener. Il doutait que Dean s'y trouve mais c'était une idée. Et la seule qu'il avait pour le moment.

Castiel remonta les allées en observant les rares personnes qu'il croisait. Il fouilla les moindres recoins, vérifia plusieurs fois chaque banc, chaque endroit où ils s'étaient installés ensemble pour manger ou juste discuter.

Dean n'était pas là. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus en quittant le parc quelques minutes plus tard. Il remonta lentement la rue à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée. Aussi proche de leur appartement, chaque café, chaque restaurant ou chaque boutique lui rappelaient cruellement Dean. Il avait la sensation que le jeune homme avait laissé son empreinte partout sur son passage. Ou peut être l'avait il seulement laissé sur Castiel. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait la sensation de le voir partout où il allait. Même quand il n'était pas là.

Castiel prit ensuite la direction d'un bar où il lui était arrivé d'inviter le jeune homme au tout début de leur histoire. Il commençait réellement à désespérer.

Plus les minutes avançaient et plus il pouvait sentir l'espoir lui échapper. Il laissait la place au pessimisme et à l'inquiétude. Aucun des amis de Dean ne l'avait appelé. Personne ne l'avait encore retrouvé. Castiel avait peur que le jeune homme n'ait attrapé le premier bus sans se soucier de la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait. Il avait son téléphone avec lui mais il pouvait parfaitement choisir de ne pas l'utiliser. La dernière fois qu'il était parti ainsi, Castiel l'avait retrouvé à l'hôpital. Non. Le jeune libraire ne pourrait pas revivre une telle épreuve une seconde fois. Il avait eu de la chance la première fois. Mais rien ne lui disait que ce serait le cas une seconde. Il devait le retrouver.

Le bar était fermé et pendant une seconde, Castiel regarda inutilement à travers les vitres qui donnaient à l'intérieur. Dean n'avait certainement pas forcé la porte pour s'y réfugier. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de vérifier. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de passer à côté de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilent.

Son téléphone lui semblait peser une tonne dans sa poche. Il avait la sensation qu'il brulait sa peau à travers le tissu de son jean. Il ne sonnait toujours pas. Où Dean pouvait il bien se trouver ?

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il dirait à son fiancé quand il le retrouverait. Il commencerait probablement pour lui assurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se fichait de tout ce que les autres pouvaient en penser ou en dire. Il s'excuserait aussi de ne pas avoir réagi correctement. Il lui dirait ensuite combien il avait envie de l'épouser. Que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa personnalité. De son âme. De la façon dont elle brillait plus fort que tout le reste. Il lui dirait enfin qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Qu'il occupait toutes ses pensées, ses rêves. Qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et que cela ne changerait jamais. Il espérait que Dean accepterait de l'écouter. Qu'il lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer.

Mais pour le moment, la priorité était de retrouver Dean et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Si Castiel savait à présent qu'il avait eu tort de s'affoler inutilement lors de son voyage, il savait également qu'il avait raisonnablement toutes les raisons d'être inquiet à présent. La situation faisait écho à celle qui avait conduit le jeune homme à fuir deux ans plus tôt, à manquer de se faire violer et à se faire renverser par une voiture. Et une nouvelle fois, Castiel avait été incapable de le retenir. Une nouvelle fois, il avait failli à sa promesse. Il se demandait combien de fois il pourrait échouer de la sorte avant que Dean ne décide qu'il n'était pas capable de l'aider. Qu'il choisisse de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il mette un terme à leur relation, à leur mariage et à leurs projets. Qu'il ne lui brise le cœur à nouveau.

Castiel avait surmonté la première rupture par miracle. Il ne survivrait pas à celle ci si toutefois il y était confronté.

Non. Dean était l'homme de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer qui que ce soit d'autre. Castiel n'avait jamais réellement cru au destin mais il aimait à penser que c'était pourtant lui qui avait mis Dean en travers de son chemin. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble par chance ou par coïncidence. Ils étaient ensemble parce qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Castiel avait la sensation de le lui avoir suffisamment dit. Il n'était toutefois plus sûr que le jeune homme l'avait cru.

C'était là tout le problème avec Dean. On pouvait lui dire des tas de choses et il acquiesçait aussitôt. Jurait qu'il avait entendu et compris. Mais il n'y croyait pas avant d'en avoir eu la preuve. Et tout ce que Castiel avait trouvé le moyen de faire était de le faire fuir en ne tenant pas ses promesses. En ne lui prouvant pas qu'il l'aimait trop pour se soucier Josh. Il avait fait passer sa fierté avant l'homme de sa vie. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Castiel s'arracha à ses songes et prit la direction du garage en désespoir de cause. Benny avait peut être été retardé sur le chemin. Dean pouvait parfaitement avoir choisi de se réfugier dans l'endroit – après leur appartement – où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Castiel avait besoin d'y aller et de vérifier.

Il parcourut la distance en un temps record et fut incapable de se souvenir du chemin emprunté quand il arriva enfin devant le garage. La voiture de Benny se trouvait devant et Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. L'ami de Dean l'aurait appelé dans la seconde s'il l'avait retrouvé. Dean n'était donc pas là.

Castiel allait faire demi tour, incapable d'affronter le regard de Benny quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il manqua de le faire tomber dans sa précipitation et jura entre ses dents. Il finit par réussir à décrocher sans même se soucier du correspondant.

\- Castiel, c'est Chris.

Il avait la voix grave et pendant une seconde, le jeune libraire fut presque sûr qu'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et il ne dut son salut qu'au mur contre lequel il parvint à se raccrocher. Il se courba en deux parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait vomir.

\- Il est là … il va bien, déclara ensuite Chris lentement.

Castiel sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et il se redressa difficilement. Il était déjà en train de calculer combien de temps il lui faudrait pour rejoindre le cimetière quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à Chris si c'était là qu'il avait retrouvé le jeune homme.

\- Où est il ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Devant la tombe de son père. Il … il n'est pas blessé mais il … il n'arrête pas de répéter à John qu'il avait raison. Qu'il ne vaut rien. Je ne l'ai plus vu comme ça depuis … Castiel, il me fait peur.

La réponse terrifia Castiel et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était la rechute qu'il avait tant redouté. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il devait absolument les rejoindre et tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Peu importait que son cœur en ressorte brisé. La seule chose qui comptait à présent était de remettre Dean sur pieds.

\- Je suis en route. Je vais … j'arrive, lança t-il en se mettant à courir.

Il s'attendait à ce que Chris l'encourage à venir et lui demande de se dépêcher. Qu'il lui crie dessus pour son comportement au bar. Mais ce qu'il entendit alors le stoppa net dans son élan.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu … Castiel, il ne veut pas te voir. Il refuse de te voir et je crois que tu devrais respecter sa décision. Je vais le ramener chez moi. Je t'appellerais mais … il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était inutile de continuer à tenter de le joindre. Il reviendra vers toi quand il sera prêt.

Les mots de Chris lui transpercèrent le cœur et le laissèrent en miettes sur leur passage. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Le jeune libraire venait de perdre Dean. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel ne voyait pas la moindre issue. Pas la moindre lueur d'espoir. Il laissa tomber le téléphone et s'écroula au milieu de la rue au milieu de quelques inconnus visiblement surpris. Le jeune libraire se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il avait perdu Dean. Et sa vie était finie.

* * *

Dean mit très exactement quatre jours, huit heures et cinquante six minutes à le contacter après son départ précipité du bar. Castiel n'aurait jamais avoué avoir compté patiemment le temps qui passait sans son fiancé mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour s'occuper. Il se sentait terriblement seul sans Dean. Vide de toute énergie et tout espoir. Il tentait de se raccrocher à leurs projets et à leurs promesses de vieillir côte à côte. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus Castiel sentait que tout était en train de lui échapper. Sam le tenait informé par SMS de l'état de son frère. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes. Dean semblait ne pas avoir envie de sortir, de parler ou de venir le voir. Il était enfermé dans le silence et paraissait en proie à une intense réflexion. Ce qui en ressortirait était un mystère pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ne pas savoir était pire encore que d'avoir les réponses que tous redoutaient. Dean était resté chez Steve et Chris durant ces quatre jours. Sam avait refusé de le quitter. Castiel avait donc passé tout ce temps seul dans son appartement. Gabriel était venu le voir deux fois et Naomie l'avait appelé pour lui assurer qu'elle avait mis tous ses projets en suspens jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Castiel s'en contrefichait. Sa tournée de promotion n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il n'y avait que Dean qui comptait.

Il ressentait son absence comme si on l'avait privé de son oxygène. Il respirait normalement mais ses poumons le brûlaient constamment. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier ou de retrouver Josh et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que sa rage disparaisse. Mais avant toute chose, il était terriblement en colère contre lui même. Il restait persuadé que c'était son attitude qui avait poussé Dean à prendre la fuite. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais se le pardonner.

Quand Dean l'appela, il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de lui parler et qu'il allait venir le trouver à l'appartement. Castiel accepta aussitôt, croisant les doigts pour que son fiancé vienne seul. S'il était accompagné, cela serait définitivement mauvais signe.

Quand le jeune homme frappa à la porte, Castiel était dans un état lamentable. Il était stressé, terrifié et impatient. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et il avait peur de voir son fiancé rompre avec lui avant de lui tourner le dos pour la dernière fois.

Dean n'était pas forcément dans un meilleur état. Il avait le visage fermé, les traits tirés et la peau incroyablement pâle. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi durant ces quatre jours. Castiel le savait déjà. Sam le lui avait dit.

Le jeune libraire le laissa entrer dans leur appartement. Dean regarda alors autour de lui pendant de longues secondes. Castiel avait presque l'impression qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Qu'il avait oublié que c'était l'endroit où il vivait depuis un an. Celui où ils avaient partagé tant de bons moments. Il paraissait de ne plus se sentir chez lui entre ces murs et cela terrifiait le jeune libraire.

Il ravala toutefois son angoisse et conduisit Dean jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, Dean la tête basse, les mains jointes entre ses jambes et Castiel les genoux remontés contre son corps, comme pour se protéger contre ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla finalement Dean en guise d'introduction.

Castiel ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Il n'était pas celui qui avait commis une erreur quatre jours plus tôt. Bien au contraire. Mais il se garda bien de le dire. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler et il refusait d'interrompre Dean.

\- Je n'aurais pas du partir et ne pas te donner de nouvelles pendant quatre jours. Je sais que Chris et Sam te tenaient informé mais j'aurais du avoir le courage de le faire par moi même. Je sais que tu t'es inquiété pour moi et … pour ça, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Castiel avait envie de poser sa main sur le bras ou la jambe de son fiancé pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait mais il ne savait pas comment ce geste serait accueilli. Il se retint.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours Cas. J'ai réfléchi à ce qui est arrivé au bar et à … à ce que j'ai fait ensuite. J'ai également repensé à tout ce que nous avions projeté de faire. Je devais prendre une décision. Je ne pouvais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai fini par réussir à en tirer les conclusions nécessaires.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Une nouvelle fois, il se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait sentir que le courage de Dean était fragile. Il était prêt à prendre la fuite à tout moment. Cette discussion lui coutait et si Castiel savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire, il savait également qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'entendre.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Cas. Je refuse de continuer comme ça. Je croyais assumer pleinement ce que j'ai fait par le passé mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que si je me retrouve dans la même situation d'ici dix ans, je réagirais exactement de la même manière. Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

Il était en train de rompre avec lui. Dean était sur le point de le quitter et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Qu'il allait se jeter à genoux et supplier son fiancé de ne surtout pas partir. De lui laisser une autre chance. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pourrait jamais y survivre. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'en était pas capable.

\- Je t'aime Cas. J'ai besoin que tu me crois quand je te dis que ce n'est pas le problème. Je t'aime et rien de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir n'a changé la force de mes sentiments. Mais … nous avons eu tort de croire que j'allais réellement mieux. Il y a … il y a trop de choses que je n'ai pas encore réglées. J'ai besoin de travailler dessus. Je … je ne sais pas si c'est du au stress du mariage ou à mon travail mais ces derniers temps, j'ai … j'ai des doutes. Je me pose des questions et je … si je dois t'épouser, je veux le faire parce que je suis sûr que c'est la vie que je veux mener. Je ne dois pas le faire par obligation ou parce que ta mère est excité à l'idée d'organiser la cérémonie. C'est de notre vie dont il est question. Cette décision nous appartient.

\- Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à écouter son fiancé parler sans intervenir. Il avait besoin de réponses claires. Il était rassuré de savoir que le jeune homme l'aimait toujours. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il cherchait tout de même à rompre avec lui.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux et c'est là tout le problème. Je suis sûr de t'aimer et … je suis également sûr que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Mais tout ce qui se passe en ce moment autour de nous est … c'est trop. Trop de stress. Trop de choses à penser et trop d'impératifs à tenir. Je suis trop fragile pour les assumer. J'ai besoin de temps. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part et que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de tout mettre en suspens simplement parce que je traverse un moment difficile mais … j'aimerais que tu m'accordes un peu de temps pour me remettre les idées en place.

Castiel était prêt à tout pour Dean. Il se fichait que le jeune homme refuse de se marier. Il voulait juste avoir la chance de vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et il se fichait totalement de la forme que leur engagement prendrait. C'était Dean qui comptait. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. Ce mariage est … il n'a aucune importance. Enfin … si bien sûr qu'il en a une mais comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas la cérémonie qui compte, c'est ce qui suivra. Et si tu es plus à l'aise en ne m'épousant pas, alors je pourrais le comprendre. Je te demande juste de ne pas rompre avec moi et de revenir. J'ai besoin de toi.

Dean releva alors la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et Castiel n'aima pas ce qu'il lut dans son regard. Il y avait trop de chagrin et d'incertitude. Trop de regrets. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que Dean se raclait la gorge pour reprendre la parole.

\- Ce mariage … j'ai la sensation qu'il nous échappe à tous les deux. Il est devenu celui de ta mère … celui de nos amis … mais ce n'est plus le notre. Nous ne contrôlons plus rien le concernant et je croyais … je croyais sincèrement que cela ne me posait pas de problèmes mais je me suis trompé. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je ne veux plus t'épouser ou que je veux rompre avec toi. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Et je crois qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux que je m'installe chez Chris et Steve durant cette période.

Non. Castiel refusait que le jeune homme lui échappe. Il était persuadé que s'il déménageait, il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Si Dean voulait rompre avec lui, il devait le lui dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments de la sorte.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Si … si je te laisse déménager, je sais que je vais te perdre. Je ne te reverrais pas et … si c'est que tu veux alors tu dois me le dire. Je t'en prie Dean … sois honnête avec moi.

Le jeune homme lui adressa alors un sourire triste et Castiel dut détourner les yeux, incapable de dissimuler son chagrin plus longtemps.

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je veux … Cas … je t'aime.

\- Alors reste ! Le coupa le jeune libraire aussitôt en observant la télévision éteinte en face de lui. On annulera le mariage et je te laisserais tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre ta décision. Je te demande juste de rester auprès de moi. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je … ne peux pas.

Il sentit la main de Dean se poser sur son genou et pendant une très courte seconde, il eut envie de la chasser. Mais il savait que son fiancé ne cherchait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était un geste réconfortant. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il tenait toujours à lui. Castiel avait beau ne pas supporter l'idée de voir son fiancé partir, il n'avait pas réellement d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

\- Si je reste ici, je serais incapable de me décider. Je finirais par oublier tous mes problèmes et par t'épouser pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. Cas … si je suis auprès de toi, je suis incapable de réfléchir. Mes sentiments sont … ils sont trop forts … trop omniprésents pour que je puisse me montrer raisonnable. S'il te plait … si … je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir. Je veux faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait que Dean était sincère mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la sensation d'être abandonné. Il avait l'impression que son fiancé considérait leur amour comme un handicap.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon hein ? Lâcha t-il alors.

\- Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes deux dans cette histoire.

\- Mais ta décision est déjà prise.

Castiel tourna le visage vers Dean et se força à soutenir son regard malgré la douleur qui brisait son cœur en mille morceaux.

\- Si je ne tenais pas compte de ton avis, je ne serais pas là. J'aurais envoyé Chris récupérer mes affaires.

\- Sam va rester avec toi je suppose.

Castiel savait qu'en évoquant le jeune garçon, il signifiait à son fiancé qu'il avait accepté son choix. Qu'il avait accepté de le voir s'éloigner pour un temps dont la durée leur échappait à tous les deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. S'il forçait Dean à rester, il gâcherait tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il refuse de me quitter. Je crois qu'il a peur que je fasse une bêtise. Je suis peut être en train d'en commettre une mais … je sais que j'ai besoin de temps. Je crois que toi aussi même si tu ne le vois pas pour le moment.

Castiel haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il avait la gorgée nouée et il était incapable de parler.

\- Quand je reviendrais …

\- Si tu reviens, précisa le jeune libraire d'une voix bizarrement plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et le temps sembla se suspendre. Castiel avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il reviendrait. Que ce n'était pas un « si » mais un « quand ». Même s'il l'avait déjà dit une première fois, il avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Non Cas … quand je reviendrais, nous prendrons cette décision ensemble.

Le jeune libraire laissa alors échapper un petit soupire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot. Dean serra son genou un instant avant de se lever du canapé.

\- Je devrais y aller. Je suis désolé.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de les laisser se poser sur l'anneau en argent que Dean portait à l'annulaire gauche. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas retiré était bon signe. Castiel devait se raccrocher à cette certitude même s'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien.

\- Je t'aime Dean … s'il te plait … reviens moi vite.

Le jeune homme lui jeta alors un dernier regard et hocha la tête.

\- Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Castiel était incapable de le suivre et de le raccompagner. Il était incapable de bouger. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait pouvoir surmonter cette nouvelle blessure. Il n'était pas en colère contre Dean. Bien au contraire. Il le comprenait. Mais la souffrance n'en était pas moins insupportable. Il allait devoir gérer son absence et ne pas perdre la tête. Il allait devoir réfléchir de son côté. Il savait toutefois déjà ce qu'il en retirerait. Il aimait Dean. Il voulait passer sa vie avec lui et cela ne changerait pas. Il espérait simplement qu'il en allait de même pour le jeune homme.

Castiel se laissa finalement tomber sur le côté et s'allongea en position foetale sur le canapé. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer derrière Dean et le silence l'entoura à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Son fiancé lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait. Mais leur discussion lui avait laissé un goût amère. Elle sonnait comme une rupture et Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre.

* * *

_**Un mois plus tôt**_

Dean savait qu'il avait trop attendu. Il savait qu'il avait pris trop de temps pour se décider. La décision était pourtant évidente. Et s'il avait été un peu plus raisonnable, il l'aurait probablement prise le lendemain de sa discussion avec Castiel.

Mais il avait pris deux semaines entières pour être sûr de son choix. Deux semaines durant lesquelles il avait été misérable et proprement insupportable pour ses amis et son frère. Il avait appelé Castiel deux fois durant ce laps de temps. Juste pour lui dire qu'il réfléchissait toujours mais qu'il allait bien.

Il n'avait presque pas dormi. Peu mangé. Et passé des heures assis dans le salon de Chris sans avoir le force d'aller au travail. Rufus lui avait pardonné. Dean savait qu'il avait de la chance.  
Il savait également pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il en était incapable sans Castiel à ses côtés. Sans se présence contre son dos ou son torse sous sa joue. Sans ses bras autour de sa taille ou de son dos. Cela aurait du suffire à lui faire prendre sa décision. Mais il avait été stupide et aveugle. Terrifié également. Il avait conscience qu'il allait devoir s'en tenir à son choix et l'assumer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Dean n'avait jamais été doué pour se décider. Il n'avait jamais été efficace quand il se trouvait devant une décision cruciale et capable d'influencer son avenir de façon permanente. Il n'avait que trop rarement pris les bonnes décisions dans ces situations. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait conduit à continuer de réfléchir. Sans Chris, il serait probablement encore en train de le faire.

Mais après deux semaines à supporter ses sautes d'humeur et son apathie, son meilleur ami avait fini par le mettre devant le fait accompli. Le choix était simple. Soit il restait avec Castiel et retournait vivre avec lui soit il rompait avec le jeune libraire et emménageait ailleurs pour de bon. Dean avait alors eu une révélation. Il avait perdu du temps inutilement. La fragilité de son état l'avait empêché de voir clairement ce qu'il avait pourtant toujours su au fond de lui. Et ce fut une surprise de voir que Chris, qui avait pourtant toujours eu quelques réticences vis à vis de Castiel, était satisfait de son choix.

Dean s'empressa alors de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Il savait qu'il trouverait son fiancé chez eux. Dans leur appartement. Celui qui lui avait semblé si étrangement peu familier la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Il était à présent convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sentir autant chez lui qu'entre ces murs. Pas parce qu'il aimait l'endroit plus qu'un autre. Mais parce que c'était là que Castiel se trouvait. Dean avait trouvé sa maison dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ca aussi c'était une évidence.

Le jeune homme parcourut la distance qui l'en séparait à une vitesse record. Et s'il grilla quelques feux rouges au passage, personne n'était là pour le lui reprocher. Il monta les escaliers en courant et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de frapper à la porte.

Quand Castiel lui ouvrit, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir dans un état similaire au sien. Le jeune libraire était livide. Il ne devait avoir beaucoup plus dormi que lui et avait visiblement oublié de se raser. Ses joues étaient recouvertes de barbe et il le reconnaissait à peine. Mais si ses yeux avaient du mal à faire le point, son cœur, lui, n'eut aucune difficulté. C'était lui. L'homme de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Celui qu'il avait fait souffrir inutilement et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était l'homme que le destin lui avait offert. Il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Castiel semblait surpris de le voir là. Et stressé par ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Le jeune homme ne savait pas par où commencer. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de réaliser que ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il emploie des mots en particulier. Il lui suffisait de faire passer le message. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de Castiel et lui sourit.

\- Epouse moi s'il te plait, lança t-il finalement.

Ces quelques mots signifiaient tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour le moment. Il avait juste besoin de rassurer Castiel. De lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait se marier avec lui. C'était la décision la plus longue qu'il avait eu à prendre de sa vie mais paradoxalement la plus simple. Car c'était une évidence pour lui. Ca en avait toujours été une. Il voulait passer sa vie avec Castiel et il voulait que ce soit officiel. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'il ait pu en douter une seule seconde.

Devant le silence prolongé de son fiancé, Dean se sentit obligé de parler à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris aussi longtemps … je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu en douter. Car je l'ai toujours su … peut être même depuis notre première rencontre. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Cas. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux vieillir avec toi et je veux t'appartenir jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Alors si tu peux me pardonner de t'avoir obligé à attendre, si tu peux me pardonner toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites juste là, épouse moi. Cas, s'il te plait …

Il ne sut pas lequel des mots employés provoqua un déclic chez Castiel mais le jeune libraire sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur quand il eut fini de parler. Il fronça les sourcils, posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Tu es là, murmura t-il.

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sauf si tu m'y forces. Je suis chez moi ici … je suis chez moi quand je suis avec toi. Et c'est ça qui compte … le reste … le reste n'a aucune importance. J'aurais du le savoir.

Castiel se pencha alors en avant et l'embrassa avec force. Dean le laissa faire sans résister et sans chercher à imposer le rythme à leur baiser. Il savait que Castiel en avait besoin. Ce contact était nécessaire pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas halluciné et que tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Il relâcha Dean puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- J'ai cru … j'avais fini par perdre espoir, confessa Castiel en prenant la direction du salon.

Dean savait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il s'était montré égoïste en imposant cette séparation à son fiancé. Mais il savait également que cela avait été nécessaire. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à leur avenir. Il regrettait juste le temps que cela lui avait pris. Il aurait du se décider dès le lendemain.

\- J'ai été stupide … je ne sais pas pourquoi … je … je le savais. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je t'aime comme un fou et tout était … c'était une évidence que je voulais t'épouser. Mais j'étais perdu et confus et j'avais … j'avais la sensation de ne plus rien voir clairement.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors et fit volte face pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dean eut peur pendant une seconde que son fiancé lui crie dessus ou même lui colle son poing dans la figure. Mais il se força à rester immobile malgré ce que son instinct lui criait de faire. Il n'allait pas fuir. Pas cette fois.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura alors Castiel.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris de ne pas sentir la moindre once de colère dans les propos de son fiancé. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi calme. Comme il pouvait se montrer aussi compréhensif quand il était évident qu'il avait passé les pires deux semaines de sa vie.

\- Tu … pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage et sembla surpris quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa barbe naissante. Il grimaça une seconde avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas parce que je te comprends. Parce que je te connais et que je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir. Tu avais besoin d'être sûr … et je suis content que tu le sois à présent. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que je t'aime Dean. Je t'ai vu te battre, baisser les bras et te relever pour te battre à nouveau. Je t'ai vu grandir et évoluer. Je t'ai vu sortir la tête de l'eau quand tout semblait te pousser à te noyer. Je sais que tu es courageux et fort. Mais je sais aussi que tu te sens vulnérable. Je respecte tout ça. Je respecte ton besoin d'être rassuré constamment. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et si tu avais eu besoin de dix ans pour te décider, je ne t'en aurais pas plus voulu. Je t'aurais attendu. Je serais resté là. Il ne pourra jamais y avoir quelqu'un d'autre mon amour. Personne.

Dean n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau. Jamais rien de plus touchant. Castiel avait tout compris. Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Et il l'acceptait avec ses faiblesses, ses défauts et ses fêlures. Il l'aimait.

Dean hocha alors la tête et combla la distance qui les séparait pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et l'attirer à lui.

\- Il ne pourra jamais y avoir qui que ce soit d'autre pour moi non plus. J'ai trouvé ce que tant de gens cherchent pendant toute leur vie Cas. L'amour avec un grand « A ». Le vrai … l'unique. Celui qui bouleverse tout et remet tout en place. Tu … je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de le rencontrer aussi jeune … mais … j'ai conscience à présent que j'ai de la chance de ne plus avoir à chercher. Je ne peux pas te garantir que je ne commettrais pas d'autres bêtises dans l'avenir mais je peux te garantir que je ne changerais jamais d'avis.

Castiel acquiesça à son tour avant d'embrasser à nouveau son fiancé sur les lèvres. Cette fois, Dean s'autorisa à participer un peu plus activement au baiser. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel et introduisit sa langue sans sa bouche. Il colla son corps au sien et laissa son fiancé poser ses mains dans le bas de son dos. La barbe sur ses joues irritait sa peau mais il s'en contrefichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Castiel vint alors appuyer son front contre celui du jeune homme.

\- On va se marier alors ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour sentir le goût de celles de Castiel.

\- On dirait bien oui, confirma t-il ensuite.

Castiel recula alors le visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si tu as besoin que ma mère ne s'en mêle plus … si tu veux que je lui dise de nous laisser tranquille, je le ferais sans hésiter, souffla t-il.

Dean secoua alors la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils pourraient discuter des détails après. Il voulait profiter de ce moment et ne pas se poser plus de questions. Il avait passé deux semaines à réfléchir. Maintenant, il voulait juste apprécier d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de sa vie. Ils auraient besoin de parler. Il y avait encore des choses qu'ils devaient mettre à plat. Des choses pour lesquelles ils devaient prendre des décisions ensemble. Mais Dean savait à présent que cela ne serait plus jamais un problème entre eux. La révélation qu'il avait eu le lui avait confirmé. Castiel faisait parti de lui à présent. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne le voulait pas. Leur avenir était lié, étroitement lié. Et dans un peu plus d'un mois, ils seraient unis officiellement. Ils seraient mariés et prêt à faire face à leur avenir côte à côte. Dean avait hâte à présent. Il savait qu'ils seraient heureux. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

* * *

(Musique à partir de là et jusqu'à la fin : Thinking out loud d'Ed Sheeran)

Castiel avait passé les pires semaines de sa vie. L'absence de Dean avait été dure à supporter. Il avait passé tout son temps à imaginer le pire avant de tenter de se convaincre qu'il devait garder espoir. Il avait vraiment cru que le jeune homme ne reviendrait pas. Mais il était là. Il était avec lui et il lui avait dit exactement ce que Castiel avait eu besoin d'entendre.

Le jeune libraire avait alors oublié les longues heures passées à attendre. Les larmes versées et les deux semaines d'attente que son fiancé lui avait imposées. Il avait oublié tout parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Dean avait accepté de l'épouser pour la seconde fois. C'était même lui qui le lui avait demandé. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait.

Après un énième baiser passionné, Castiel laissa Dean seul dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche. Il passa de longues minutes sous l'eau pour chasser la tension dans ses muscles et la sueur accumulée un peu partout sur son corps. Il se rasa ensuite puis se lava les dents et vérifia son reflet dans la glace. Il passa ensuite une serviette autour de sa taille et rejoignit son fiancé dans la chambre.

Dean l'attendait assis sur le rebord de leur lit. Dès que le jeune libraire pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux de son fiancé se posèrent sur son corps à moitié nu. Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté et s'immobilisa.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Plaisanta t-il.

Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler sérieusement. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire. Et puis tout n'était que détails maintenant qu'il savait que Dean voulait l'épouser. Ils avaient établi l'essentiel. Ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient bien le droit d'en profiter un peu avant de redevenir sérieux. Castiel en avait besoin. Et son corps semblait tout à fait de son avis s'il en croyait son excitation évidente. Qui pouvait le lui reprocher quand Dean le dévorait littéralement des yeux ?

Le jeune homme s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation et se leva du lit en souriant.

\- Oh tu sais très bien que oui, répondit-il en retirant lentement sa veste.

Castiel le regarda faire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dean fit un pas en avant avant de soulever son tee-shirt et de le passer par dessus sa tête pour le jeter au sol. Castiel dut se forcer à ne pas avancer. Il avait envie de le toucher. Mais il voulait le laisser mener la danse.

Dean fit un nouveau pas en avant avant de poser ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean. Il la détacha rapidement puis défit le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon avant de le baisser le long de ses jambes. Il prit quelques secondes pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de se redresser en souriant largement. Il avança à nouveau. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Castiel. Le jeune libraire aurait pu le toucher en levant le bras. Mais il se força à les garder le long de son corps. Dean hocha la tête puis glissa ses mains sous l'élastique de son boxer avant de la baisser à son tour et de le lancer sur le côté. Castiel laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps nu de son fiancé. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation quand il sentit les mains du jeune homme se poser sur sa taille.

Il releva alors la tête et laissa Dean l'embrasser. Il le laissa prendre ce dont il avait besoin et se contenta de suivre le mouvement. Tout son corps semblait s'être embrasé. Il semblait avoir repris vie dès le retour du jeune homme après deux semaines passées en veille. Il avait trop chaud mais il frissonnait. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Dean défit le noeud de sa serviette et la fit tomber à leurs pieds. Il en poussa un second quand son fiancé se colla contre lui, leurs érections se frôlant.

Dean recula son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses joues avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Il lui attrapa ensuite la main et le guida jusqu'au lit. Castiel aimait quand c'était lui qui avait le contrôle mais il adorait également les rares fois où son fiancé gardait les reines entre ses mains. Le sexe était un échange. Un partage. Avec Dean, c'était presque quelque chose de mystique. Une connexion qui allait au delà de l'intimité physique. Castiel était bouleversé à chaque fois.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit quand Dean le poussa légèrement. Il recula alors sur le dos jusqu'à être installé en travers du matelas. Son fiancé grimpa au dessus de lui et recommença à l'embrasser. C'était parfait. Tout à fait ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin pour réaffirmer leur engagement avant de le rendre définitivement officiel.

Castiel posa enfin ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Il les fit glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de les poser sur ses fesses qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement avant de propulser ses hanches en avant. Quand leurs sexes se frôlèrent à nouveau, Castiel leva son visage pour embrasser son fiancé avec passion. Dean recula en premier. Il se tourna pour attraper le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit avant de se pencher à nouveau au dessus de Castiel. Il lui attrapa la main puis ouvrit la bouteille et fit glisser un peu de liquide sur ses doigts. Le jeune libraire ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Le message était suffisamment clair. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de Dean et introduisit un doigt en lui sans hésiter. Il fut récompenser par un long gémissement du jeune homme et par un nouveau long baiser. Il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt quand il sentit le muscle se détendre suffisamment. Au dessus de lui, Dean avait reculé le visage à nouveau pour l'embrasser dans le cou et sur le torse. Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde mais continua de faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de son fiancé. Il put en ajouter un troisième après quelques minutes et Dean commença à agiter les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements.

\- C'est bon Cas … c'est bon je suis prêt, lança t-il ensuite.

Castiel lui faisait confiance pour savoir quand il était prêt ou non. Il ne cherchait jamais à précipiter les choses même quand il était visiblement impatient. La douleur n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait même si les premières secondes de la pénétration n'étaient jamais véritablement confortables. Le jeune libraire retira donc ses doigts de lui et posa sa main sur son sexe pour le mettre en place. Dean bougea alors à son tour avant de baisser les hanches. Il grimaça une seconde quand le sexe de son fiancé pénétra en lui, prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer avant de s'empaler entièrement sur lui. Il laissa ensuite échapper un très long gémissement. Castiel posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches. Il voulait que Dean prenne les choses en mains. Qu'il impose le rythme qu'il souhaitait. Il savait que ce serait parfait quoi qu'il fasse. Ca l'était toujours.

Car comme à chaque fois qu'il était intimement lié à son fiancé, Castiel ressentait bien plus que l'incroyablement et merveilleuse pression autour de son sexe. Il se sentait connecté au jeune homme à un tout autre niveau. Au delà de ce qui était évident, c'étaient leurs âmes qui étaient liés. Leurs deux cœurs qui battaient au même rythme. Leur amour incroyable qui les rendaient inséparables.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis commença à soulever les hanches avant de les baisser à nouveau. Il les faisait ensuite tourner lentement avant de recommencer. Il avait les mains posées sur le torse de Castiel pour s'aider. Le jeune libraire quant à lui se contentait de le regarder faire et d'apprécier les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Dean était magnifique quand il se laissait aller au plaisir. Son visage semblait s'illuminer et chacun de ses gémissements était de la musique aux oreilles de Castiel. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau. Rien de plus pure. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment certains pouvaient en douter simplement parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que deux hommes – ou deux femmes – puissent s'aimer. L'amour était beau. Il était splendide quand il était ainsi partagé. Quand il rendait les gens forts et invincibles. Il ne s'arrêtait pas au sexe d'une personne. Il ne s'arrêtait pas à leurs choix ou leurs préférences. Il se développait entre deux âmes. Peu importait le corps dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Et celle de Dean avait trouvé sa moitié chez Castiel. Comme les deux parties d'un tout. Castiel aurait voulu que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Au dessus de lui, Dean avait sensiblement accéléré le rythme de ses hanches. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de Castiel mais ce dernier ne sentait pas la douleur. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que la façon dont le corps de son fiancé agrippait le sien. La façon dont il le serrait à l'intérieur pour ne jamais le lâcher. Son bas ventre s'était enflammé et il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

Il n'eut heureusement pas besoin de le faire. Après quelques secondes, Dean poussa un cri et s'immobilisa brusquement. Il ferma les yeux et jouit violemment sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus que la sensation du sexe de Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. C'était toujours une surprise pour le jeune libraire même si ce n'était pas la première fois. Il n'avait jamais eu avant un partenaire aussi réceptif. Mais jamais avant il n'avait rencontré son âme sœur. Cela expliquait sans doute tout.

Il prit finalement les choses en mains à son tour et commença à soulever les hanches pour prolonger le plaisir de Dean. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus que de quelques allées et venues à l'intérieur de son corps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Il poussa un cri, propulsa la tête en arrière avant de serrer les dents. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité et quand il revint enfin à lui, Dean était allongé sur son torse, leurs deux corps toujours joints.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla le jeune homme contre son cou.

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment. Il roula sur le côté, entraînant Dean avec lui. Il se retira de lui doucement avant de le serrer contre lui. Le visage de son fiancé vint aussitôt se loger dans son cou et ses bras se refermèrent autour de son dos. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour sceller leur nouveau pacte.

\- C'est comme ça que je veux passer chaque seconde de chaque journée de ma vie, confessa ensuite Dean.

Castiel était tout à fait partant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ne jamais quitter cette chambre. Ne jamais avoir à être loin de Dean. Mais il savait également qu'ils ne pourraient jamais réellement être séparés. Pas quand leurs âmes formaient un tout. Pas quand ils s'aimaient autant. La distance et le temps ne pourraient jamais rien y changer. L'intolérance du monde autour d'eux non plus.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon ange. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Dean pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que quiconque ne peut le comprendre.

\- On se fiche des autres Cas. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de nous. L'important est dans ce qu'on partage. Dans ce qu'on sait.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre. Car Dean était en train de lui confirmer qu'il se fichait de ce que les gens comme Josh pouvaient penser de lui et de leur couple. Il se fichait de croiser à nouveau la route d'un de ses ex amants. Il avait compris que leurs propos étaient faux. Qu'ils se trompaient. La seule chose qui était vrai était ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Ce que leurs proches voyaient en les regardant. Ce dont toutes les personnes qui comptaient ne doutaient pas. Leur amour était plus fort que l'adversité. Plus fort que les épreuves. Plus fort que tout. Dean l'avait compris à présent. Castiel, lui, l'avait toujours su. Mais il était content d'avoir laissé à son fiancé le temps de le savoir à son tour. Car leur couple était plus fort à présent. Il était plus solide qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là. Et les gens finiraient par le comprendre. Ils finiraient par devoir se rendre à l'évidence. Dean et Castiel étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Et c'était quelque chose qu'ils finiraient tous par leur envier … un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

_**Le jour du mariage**_

Castiel avait écouté son père lui répéter maintes fois que tous ses doutes et toutes ses inquiétudes disparaitraient comme par magie quand, le jour de son mariage, il verrait l'homme qu'il allait épouser s'avancer dans sa direction. Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait là d'un discours destiné à la rassurer pour le grand jour. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Mais Chuck avait eu raison. Car l'angoisse qui l'avait presque paralysé jusque là s'envola comme par magie quand Dean apparut devant lui, habillé dans le costume qu'il avait choisi pour lui, Chris et Sam derrière lui.

Il avait toujours su, sans doute depuis le premier jour, qu'il était amoureux de Dean et qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Mais ces six derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour eux. Et les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été une vraie torture. Tout était oublié à présent. Dean était là et avançait dans sa direction. Et il savait. Il savait que tout dans sa vie jusque là l'avait guidé jusqu'à ce moment en particulier. Jusqu'à ce jour où il allait lier sa vie à celle du jeune homme. En regardant son fiancé s'avancer vers lui, c'était une évidence. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient avec affection et fierté. La mère de Castiel pleurait de joie serrée contre son mari. Sam semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Chris avait le torse bombé et les yeux brillants. Tout était parfait. Mais Castiel n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement à sa hauteur et lui saisit les mains. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que la cérémonie ne commencent.

Le pasteur qu'Hester avait choisi commença alors la lecture des textes légaux. Castiel ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et il avait la sensation que ses oreilles étaient remplies de coton. Il allait se marier. Il allait épouser Dean et il n'avait plus peur. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu angoisser une seule seconde. Maintenant que son fiancé se tenait devant lui, tout lui paraissait clair. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement de mois. Il avait cru ne jamais le vivre. Mais ils avaient surmonté les épreuves ensemble. Et si la cérémonie portait l'empreinte de sa mère, si elle n'était pas réellement ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils acceptaient de partager ce jour avec leurs proches. Le reste de leur vie n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Le pasteur annonça alors à l'assemblée que les futurs mariés avaient préparé un discours. Qu'ils souhaitaient prononcer leurs vœux et s'engager l'un envers l'autre avec leurs propres mots. Castiel avait proposé de le faire en premier. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé mais il n'avait plus peur du trou de mémoire. Il saurait toujours quoi dire. Avec Dean, il trouvait toujours les mots. Le jeune homme lui donnait de la force et du courage. Il le rendait invincible.

\- Dean, mon cœur, mon amour, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été simples pour nous deux. Ils ont failli nous faire annuler ce mariage. La pression était trop grande … le stress trop envahissant. Nous n'aurions pas du être surpris que cela soit difficile. Les choses n'ont jamais été simples pour nous deux. La vie ne nous a pas vraiment fait de cadeaux et c'est uniquement parce que notre amour est indestructible que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

Il s'interrompit une seconde et serra les mains de Dean dans les siennes. Le jeune homme lui souriait calmement. Il paraissait apaisé. Réellement apaisé pour la première fois depuis six mois.

\- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu croyais que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Tu avais envie de mourir et tu cherchais désespérément de l'aide autour de toi. La vie ne t'avait rien épargné et le destin semblait continuer à s'acharner sur toi. Moi je … je sais aujourd'hui que je cherchais un sens à ma vie aussi. Je n'étais pas malheureux. Non. Mais je n'étais pas complet. Je sais pourquoi aujourd'hui. Mon âme n'avait pas encore trouvé sa moitié. Il lui manquait la tienne pour être enfin entière … pour s'épanouir.

Sa gorge se noua et il dut la racler pour pouvoir parler à nouveau. Devant lui, Dean avait des larmes qui s'accumulaient sur ses paupières.

\- Notre histoire a été chaotique. Elle a été faite de haut et de bas. J'ai failli te perdre et … je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être là avec toi aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que les gens … pas ceux qui sont autour de nous bien sûr mais les autres … je sais ce qu'ils pensent de nous. Ils t'estiment trop jeune. Ils m'estiment trop vieux. Ils se font des idées. Ils ne comprennent que deux hommes … deux personnes du même sexe puissent s'aimer comme on s'aime et avoir envie de se marier. Ils ne voient pas ce qui est pourtant évident. L'amour se fiche du sexe des personnes qu'il unit. Il se fiche des lois, des convenances ou des traditions. Il frappe là où il veut et il lie les personnes au delà de leur sexe. Ce qu'ils ne voient pas, c'est que nos âmes se sont choisies. Et c'est ce qui devrait compter. C'est tout ce qui devrait compter.

Dean hocha vaguement la tête alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Castiel fit un pas dans sa direction sans relâcher ses mains.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de nous. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je sais que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux vieillir avec toi et pouvoir me réveiller tous les jours dans le même lit que toi. Je vais faire en sorte de te chérir et de te rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre existence. Je te promets ici et devant tous nos proches que je ne te ferais jamais faux bond. Que je tiendrais toutes mes promesses et qu'on les rendra tous jaloux. Je t'aime Dean Winchester. Tu es ma moitié, l'homme de ma vie et mon âme sœur. Pour la vie.

Castiel finit son discours avec une voix qui tremblait légèrement mais sans avoir du s'interrompre pour chercher ses mots. Il acquiesça alors que le pasteur encourageait Dean à parler à son tour. Le jeune homme regardait toujours son fiancé dans les yeux. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Quand il prit enfin la parole, les larmes avaient cessé de rouler sur ses joues.

\- Castiel … Cas … mon ange, je … je savais qu'il serait dur pour moi de parler devant tout le monde mais je n'avais pas imaginé que cela serait plus dur encore après t'avoir écouté. Merci pour ta confiance, ta force et ton amour et … je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Je ne trouve jamais les bons et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais … j'aimerais assez emprunter ceux d'un autre pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressens. Chris ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il regarda l'ami de Dean se diriger vers le piano et s'asseoir derrière. Il ne savait même pas qu'il savait en jouer. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Dean qui souriait. Les premières notes résonnèrent autour d'eux. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son fiancé allait chanter. Comme le jour de leurs retrouvailles après une année entière de séparation, il allait chanter pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_\- When your legs don't work like they use to before. And I can't sweap you off off your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love ? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks ?_

La voix de Dean était enivrante. Envoûtante. Castiel aurait pu passer des heures entières à l'écouter chanter sans jamais se lasser.

_\- Darling I will be loving you till we're seventy. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at seventeen. I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Me, I fall in love with you every single day. I just wanna tell you I am._

Castiel sourit en entendant la promesse que Dean était en train de lui faire. Le message était clair. Le jeune homme était en train de lui promettre de l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vieux. De l'aimer de la même façon que le jour de leur rencontre quand il n'avait encore que dix sept ans.

_\- So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are._

Les paroles semblaient avoir été écrites pour eux. Pour décrire leur histoire. Ils avaient trouvé l'amour sans le chercher. Sans réellement s'y attendre. Il s'était présenté à eux et ils avaient saisi cette incroyable opportunité.

_\- When my hair's all but gone and my memories fade and the crowd don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same._

Castiel avait du le répéter maintes fois à son fiancé. Il avait eu besoin de le rassurer encore et encore. Il se fichait de ses blessures, de son passé ou de ses erreurs futures. Il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Et Dean avait fini par comprendre. C'était ce que ces paroles signifiaient. Qu'importe les circonstances, Dean savait aujourd'hui que Castiel continuerait de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

_\- Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen. And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memories. I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. I'll just keep making the same mistakes. Hoping that you'll understand._

C'était un petit rappel de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit après leur séparation qui avait duré deux semaines. Qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne plus jamais commettre d'erreurs. Qu'il le ferait peut être. Il lui demandait de lui pardonner d'avance. Et Castiel n'avait aucune difficulté à le lui promettre. C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait. Ils l'avaient accepté tous les deux.

_\- That baby now take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are._

Chris joua quelques secondes ensuite sans que Dean ne chante à nouveau. La musique était magnifique et le regard du jeune homme bouleversait complètement Castiel. C'était un moment unique. Précieux. Et même s'ils étaient entourés d'un cinquantaine de personnes, ils étaient seuls au monde.

_\- So baby now take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling place your head on my beating heart thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are. Baby, we found love right where we are. We found love right where we are._

Il avait murmuré les dernières paroles pour Castiel uniquement. Quand Chris cessa de jouer derrière eux, le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son fiancé.

\- Je t'aime Castiel. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as montré le chemin. Guidé jusqu'à ce que je puisse marcher seul. Tu es ma vie, mon âme sœur, l'homme que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Et je ferais en sorte de te le prouver chaque jour jusqu'à notre mort.

Castiel sentit des larmes déborder de ses yeux à son tour. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration de la part de son fiancé. Quand il entendait Dean chanter, il était toujours bouleversé. Cette fois ci, plus encore que d'ordinaire bien sûr.

\- Vous pouvez échanger les alliances.

Castiel sortit la bague de la poche de sa veste puis saisit la main de Dean dans la sienne et la lui passa à l'annulaire gauche en répétant ce que le pasteur lui avait demandé de répéter. Ils avaient convenu de garder leur autre bague et de la passer chacun à l'annulaire droit.

Quand il eut fini, Dean sortit à son tour l'alliance et répéta les mêmes paroles en la lui passant.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Castiel entendit leurs invités applaudir autour d'eux. Il lui sembla discerner les pleurs de sa mère et les reniflements de Sam. Mais rapidement, tout disparut et il n'y eut une nouvelle fois plus que Dean. Le jeune homme le saisit par le cou pour l'attirer à lui et Castiel posa aussitôt ses mains sur sa taille. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, il comprit enfin qu'ils étaient officiellement mariés. Qu'il ne tenait plus son fiancé contre lui mais son époux. L'homme qui avait accepté de s'unir à lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs langues se cherchaient et se trouvaient. Et si le baiser s'éternisa plus que nécessaire, personne ne trouva à s'en plaindre. C'était leur jour et ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

* * *

La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans accroc. Le repas était excellent, la musique parfaite et les invités semblaient ravis. Hester avait tout organisé à la perfection. Castiel devait le reconnaître. Peu importait que l'endroit ne soit pas forcément à leur goût ou que la décoration soit trop féminine et chargée. Ils étaient entourés de leurs proches. Ils étaient aimés, acceptés et soutenus. Plus important encore. Ils étaient mariés.

Castiel avait eu besoin de quelques heures pour réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais à force de regarder l'alliance au doigt de Dean et de sentir la sienne à son annulaire gauche, il avait fini par admettre qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il laissa donc les gens les féliciter un à un, accepta même de danser avec son mari devant tout le monde avant de partager un verre – ou dix – avec Gabriel et Naomie.

Quand les premiers invités commencèrent à partir, Castiel commença à songer à ce qui allait suivre. Leur nuit de noce. Leur lune de miel. Ils avaient réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel pour la nuit et partirait dès le lendemain pour Hawaï. Ils y resteraient une semaine avant de rentrer et de commencer leur nouvelle vie.

Il salua les gens qui leur disait « au revoir », remercia le pasteur d'avoir accepté de les marier puis apprécia de rester quelques heures de plus en compagnie des derniers invités. Ceux qui comptaient vraiment. Leurs amis les plus proches.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, évoquèrent l'avenir et plaisantèrent ensemble. Puis, sans se concerter, leurs proches commencèrent à se disperser pour rentrer chez eux. Sam fut le dernier à partir. Il allait passer la semaine avec Chris et Steve. Les deux hommes l'attendaient à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Le jeune garçon semblait avoir envie de leur parler. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, debout devant eux. Il était nerveux. Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il avait envie de le remercier pour tout. Il aimait le jeune garçon comme un frère. Il était heureux que se marier avec Dean l'ait également lié légalement à lui. Sam était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il avait envie de le voir grandir et devenir l'homme exceptionnel qu'il serait un jour. Il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir en être le témoin.

\- Bon ok les gars je … je voulais juste vous dire que je suis content pour vous … que je suis fier d'avoir pu être là et que je vous aime tous les deux comme un dingue. Dean, tu es mon grand frère et ça ne changera jamais. Tu m'as élevé et tu … tu as fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu mérites d'avoir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé et je sais que tu pourras l'avoir à présent. Cas, si tu lui fais du mal je te tue et … je te considère toi aussi comme un frère. Vous formez un beau couple et … enfin … voilà. Amusez vous bien. Et revenez vite. Vous allez me manquer.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à un tel discours de la part du jeune garçon. Il était touché par ce qu'il disait. Par la tendresse de son ton. Son acceptation et son affection. A côté de lui, Dean semblait plus bouleversé encore par les propos de son frère. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec force. Sam protesta faiblement avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Castiel attendit qu'il se séparent pour prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, un peu à contre cœur, et Castiel saisit la main de son mari pour le conduire à leur chambre. Ils ne dirent rien sur le chemin mais se regardaient à intervalles réguliers. Ils avaient conscience de l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Mais également de ce qui allait suivre. L'excitation était palpable entre eux. Ils allaient faire l'amour pour la première fois en tant qu'époux. Pour eux, cela changeait tout.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde pour se déshabiller quand ils furent enfermés dans leur chambre. Dean jeta ses vêtements se se soucier de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient alors que Castiel prenait le temps de les poser tous sur une chaise. Quand il releva la tête après avoir retiré son caleçon, Dean était déjà nu et allongé sur le lit. Il lui faisait signe d'approcher du doigt. Castiel ne se fit pas prier.

Il prit place entre les jambes du jeune homme, ses bras de chaque côté de son visage. Dean le regardait avec les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Il n'avait pas bu mais il semblait ivre. De bonheur sans doute. Castiel l'espérait en tout cas. Car c'était exactement ce que lui ressentait. Il se pencha pour embrasser son mari et coller entièrement son corps au sien. Il prit son temps pour explorer sa bouche puis son cou et son torse. Il prit son sexe entre ses lèvres pour lui apporter la même attention durant quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur ses jambes et enfin sur ses pieds. Dean le laissa faire sans bouger. Il gémissait bruyamment alors que ses doigts étaient refermées autour de plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux. Castiel remonta alors le long de son corps en empruntant le même chemin. Il s'attarda un tout petit peu plus longtemps sur son sexe qui semblait avoir besoin d'attention avant d'embrasser son ventre et de revenir jusqu'à sa bouche.

Dean posa alors ses mains sur ses joues et le força à reculer son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est mariés tous les deux ? On est … j'ai l'impression de rêver, confia t-il.

Castiel avait eu la même sensation un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir un mari aussi génial que toi et … j'ai tout à fait l'intention de te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Juste pour te le prouver …

Dean referma alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et arqua le dos pour que son érection presse contre le ventre de son mari.

\- Je n'attends que ça, assura t-il.

Castiel l'embrassa alors à nouveau sur la bouche. Il laissa sa langue caresser celle du jeune homme durant de longues minutes avant de reculer. Il s'agenouilla puis attrapa les jambes de Dean pour les retirer de sa taille. Il les écarta suffisamment pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement entre elles et baissa le visage pour prendre à nouveau le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche. Il pressa sa langue contre avant de faire aller et venir sa bouche sur toute sa longueur. Quand il le relâcha, Dean émit une protestation mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le faire languir. Il baissa le visage entre les jambes de son mari et utilisa sa langue pour commencer à le préparer. Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, les gémissements de Dean sonnant comme la plus douce des musique et il sursauta quand il sentit son mari déposer la bouteille de lubrifiant contre son bras. Il ne savait même pas où il avait pu la trouver sans bouger. C'était proprement étonnant. Mais Dean le surprenait jour après jour.

Il retira sa langue du corps du jeune homme et aspergea ses doigts de liquide. Il put aussitôt en introduire trois. Le muscle était détendu et Dean commença rapidement à agiter ses hanches pour accélérer un peu plus encore les choses.

Quand Castiel estima que son mari était prêt, il se redressa, guida son sexe d'une main avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du jeune homme avec une extrême douceur. Presque aussitôt, Dean referma ses jambes autour de sa taille. Castiel poussa les hanches en avant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer. Il appuya ensuite son front contre celui de son mari et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il voulait profiter de cet instant au maximum. Graver ces souvenirs dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais pouvoir les oublier. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais cette fois ci était importante. Elle avait une signification particulière. Dean semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il ne l'encouragea pas à commencer. Il ne bougea pas non plus. Il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour du dos de son mari.

\- On l'a fait mon ange … on a réussi, murmura t-il.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et recula le visage.

\- On a réussi, confirma t-il.

Ils se sourirent alors puis s'embrassèrent. Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel commença à bouger les hanches. Il leur imprégna un rythme lent pour débuter. Il ne voulait surtout pas se précipiter. Il avait toute la nuit pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Mais cette première fois était unique et il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Dean avait à nouveau les yeux fermés et des gémissements réguliers s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Castiel avait les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Son sexe allait et venait en lui, trouvant sa prostate presque à chaque fois. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon amour … regarde moi … j'ai besoin que tu me regardes, murmura t-il.

Dean ouvrit alors aussitôt les paupières et planta son regard dans celui de son mari. Il avait les pupilles entièrement dilatées. Il était magnifique. Castiel accéléra le rythme de ses hanches alors que Dean commençait à accompagner ses mouvements avec les siennes. C'était parfait. C'était intense. Castiel pouvait sentir les muscles de son mari l'agripper et le serrer juste comme il le fallait. Les mains de Dean étaient dans son dos, dans son cou puis dans ses cheveux comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Il n'y avait que le silence et leurs gémissements autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Deux âmes sœurs que rien ne pouvait séparer. Mariés. Unis pour la vie. Castiel n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait une chance incroyable.

Sous lui, Dean semblait être proche. Il bougeait les hanches plus rapidement et son visage s'était tendu. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui en accélérant son propre rythme. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques allées et retour pour que son mari atteigne l'orgasme. Il poussa un long cri rauque alors que tout son corps se tendait. Castiel se retint juste pour ne pas rater une seconde du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu des centaines de fois mais il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

Quand l'orgasme de Dean se dissipa, il reprit son mouvement de piston avec un peu plus de force et de violence, arrachant des petits gémissements à son mari. Il finit par lâcher prise à son tour et jouit à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait pendant de longues secondes.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber doucement sur lui, son visage trouvant sa place habituelle dans le creux de son cou, juste sous son menton.

\- Le sexe est encore meilleur quand on est marié non ? Souffla Dean.

Castiel rit une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Le sexe avec toi est toujours génial, assura t-il.

\- Flatteur va ! Répliqua Dean en lui donnant une petite claque sur le sommet du crâne.

Ils ne dirent rien ensuite pendant quelques minutes. Les mots étaient inutiles dans cette situation. Ils connaissaient tous les deux l'importance de ce qui leur était arrivé aujourd'hui. Et ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement heureux d'avoir franchi ce cap. Ils n'avaient plus aucun doute. Ils avaient fait le bon choix. Castiel ne regrettait pas les épreuves affrontées et long chemin qu'il avait du remonter jusqu'à retrouver Dean. Il ne regrettait pas les circonstances de leur rencontre. Il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait pu en affronter plus encore. Car la récompense était là. Elle était dans la certitude de faire sa vie avec Dean. Et dans la certitude que c'était exactement ce que le jeune homme voulait aussi. Et puis cela leur ferait des histoires à raconter quand ils seraient vieux et chauves. Castiel sourit. Il avait hâte. Pas d'être vieux et certainement pas d'être chauve. Mais il avait hâte de vivre sa vie avec Dean. Hâte de voir ce qu'elle avait en réserve pour eux. Il était conscient qu'ils auraient de nouvelles épreuves à affronter. Mais il savait qu'ils les surmonteraient. Il n'en doutait plus à présent. Parce qu'il avait compris. Au moment où il avait vu Dean devant lui, au moment où ils avaient échangé leur vœux et leurs alliances. Il avait compris que tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant les trente premières années de sa vie n'avaient été qu'un prélude à celles qu'ils vivraient maintenant. Comme la file d'attente avant un spectacle incroyable. Et maintenant qu'il était installé et que le rideau était sur le point de se lever, il était impatient. Même s'il en connaissait déjà la fin. Elle serait heureuse. C'était le chemin qui y conduisait qu'il allait devoir découvrir. Mais main dans la main avec l'homme de sa vie, il était prêt à tout.

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux le lendemain de son mariage, il fut surpris de ne pas paniquer quand il réalisa ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais alors qu'il se souvenait peu à peu de chacune des secondes de la cérémonie, qu'il comprenait qu'il avait fait le grand saut et épousé Castiel, il ne ressentit que de la joie.

Il était marié. Il était marié avec l'homme de sa vie. Il était heureux comme jamais avant. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible.

Dean avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à cacher ce qu'il était. A se reprocher ce qu'il ressentait et la déception qu'il avait causée à ses parents. Il avait voulu mourir et disparaître. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il était un poids pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait lutté contre une profonde dépression. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour de ses vingt ans.

Mais en plein milieu de ce tunnel sans fin, de cette obscurité qui l'étouffait peu à peu, il avait trouvé la lumière sans réellement la chercher. Elle avait pris la forme d'un homme de dix ans son aîné. D'un homme qui avait eu une vie différente de la sienne et qui était seulement là pour éclairer le chemin de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il lui avait tendu la main et après avoir longuement hésité à la saisir, Dean avait fini par comprendre que le chemin serait plus simple à parcourir s'il acceptait d'être accompagné. Les premiers mètres n'avaient pas été simples. Il avait lâché la main de Castiel plusieurs fois en cours de route. D'autres avaient pris sa place. Et pendant de longs mois, il avait fini par croire que c'était ainsi que cela devait être. Que Castiel n'avait été là que pour un temps. Que sa compagnie était temporaire.

Mais inexorablement, et parce que c'était sans nul doute leur destin, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés à nouveau. Et c'était avec lui que Dean avait enfin trouvé l'issue au bout du tunnel. Avec sa main dans la sienne qu'il avait franchi la sortie pour se retrouver enfin en plein soleil.

Castiel avait su voir au delà de sa carapace. Au delà de ses fractures et de ses cicatrices. Au delà de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé jusque là. Et c'était lui également qui avait pris le temps d'effacer chacune de ses blessures une à une jusqu'à ce qu'elles cicatrisent toutes. Il avait été patient et présent. Dean n'aurait rien pu faire sans lui.

Il savait aujourd'hui que leurs chemins étaient destinés à ne devenir qu'un pour le reste de leur vie. Ils allaient continuer à avancer côte à côte. Peu importait que les choses soient parfois compliquées ou qu'il y ait des bosses en travers de la route. Ils ne se lâcheraient plus jamais la main.

Dean avait trouvé un sens à sa vie dans le regard bleu de Castiel. Il avait trouvé son salut dans ses bras. Castiel était celui qui l'avait remis sur pied et guidé. Et aujourd'hui, il était son mari. Dean n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait.

Le jeune homme sourit et se libéra de l'étreinte dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sortit ensuite du lit et grimaça quand il se leva. Leurs activités de la veille avaient laissé des traces. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, baptisant la quasi totalité du mobilier de la chambre et dans toutes les positions imaginables. Dean était courbatu mais satisfait.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis se tourna pour regarder Castiel.

Il dormait sur le côté, son bras passé autour de l'oreiller sur lequel Dean avait posé la tête. Le drap était posé sur son dos, dévoilant ses épaules. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête et il avait la trace de son propre oreiller sur la joue. Il était adorable. Et sexy. Incroyablement sexy. Dean était parfois étonné quand il le regardait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu séduire un homme aussi extraordinaire que Castiel. Il n'y avait aucun défaut chez lui. Aucune imperfection. Physiquement, il était magnifique. De ses yeux bleus incroyables à son corps finement musclé. Des petites rides qui étaient apparues aux coins de sa bouche à ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Dean aimait tout chez lui. S'il avait eu le moindre talent artistique, il aurait pu passer des heures à le dessiner. Ou à la sculpter. Les deux probablement.

Dean laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son mari. Son mari. Il avait encore du mal à penser à Castiel en ces termes. Mais c'était pourtant vrai depuis la veille.

Le jeune homme sourit en portant sa main gauche à ses yeux. Il observa son annulaire gauche et l'anneau en or blanc qui l'ornait depuis hier. Il symbolisait leur amour, leur appartenance l'un à l'autre et leur volonté de vieillir côte à côte. Il était là pour montrer à quiconque en doutait qu'ils s'étaient choisis en connaissance de cause. Qu'ils ne regrettaient pas et qu'ils ne comptaient pas changer d'avis.

Dean avait trouvé en Castiel de la stabilité et de l'amour. Plus qu'il avait longuement estimé en mériter. Il se sentait en sécurité avec le jeune libraire. Il était son ange gardien.

L'idée le fit sourire à nouveau. Il secoua la tête puis se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait à peine sur Los Angeles. Le spectacle était magnifique. Dean avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas différent des autres matins où il avait regardé le soleil se lever. Sauf que ça l'était pourtant. Parce qu'il le voyait avec des yeux nouveaux. Parce qu'il le voyait avec les yeux d'un homme marié. D'un homme heureux. Tout semblait plus beau. Plus brillant. Plus vrai.

Il savait que personne n'aurait parié sur leur couple deux ans plus tôt. Pas même leurs amis proches. Personne n'aurait cru qu'ils finiraient par se marier. Ils avaient déjoué tous les pronostics. Fait mentir les gens qui doutaient. Prouver à tout le monde qu'ils s'aimaient malgré les différences et malgré les difficultés. C'était ce que Castiel avait dit la veille durant ses vœux. Il était la preuve vivante que le bonheur était possible même si le début du chemin se faisait dans le noir. Même si on avait la sensation de ne pas le mériter. Il était la preuve que dans les pires moments, il fallait garder la tête haute. Car la lumière pouvait venir de n'importe où. De n'importe qui. Le plus important était de l'accepter. De ne pas détourner les yeux et avoir peur qu'elle vous aveugle. Il fallait l'embrasser et la laisser vous réchauffer. Et se laisser guider pas à pas. Dean espérait que d'autres connaîtraient le même bonheur.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Castiel se lever derrière lui. Quand il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille, il sursauta. Presque aussitôt, son mari déposa un baiser à la base de son cou avant de venir appuyer son menton sur son épaule pour regarder à son tour par la fenêtre. Dean pouvait sentir son corps nu contre le sien. C'était parfait.

\- Bonjour mon amour, souffla Castiel à son oreille.

Dean sourit en entendant sa voix. Il l'avait toujours trouvée incroyablement sexy.

\- Bonjour, répondit il après quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda alors son mari en reportant son attention sur le paysage à l'extérieur.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Le monde, déclara t-il finalement.

Castiel resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser sur le dessus de son épaule. Dean ferma alors les yeux pour apprécier la proximité du corps de son mari et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. C'était exactement ce genre de moments qu'il voulait partager avec lui jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'argent, le travail … rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait que Castiel. Tant qu'il était à ses côtés, Dean était heureux.

\- Oh … et qu'est ce que tu vois ? Demanda Castiel, visiblement intrigué.

Dean sourit en rouvrant les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à contempler. Les buildings. Les voitures. Les arbres. Mais le jeune homme ne voyait rien de tout ça.

\- Toi, répondit il.

Il se tourna alors dans le cercle des bras de Castiel pour poser les siens autour de son cou.

\- C'est toujours toi que je vois, précisa t-il.

Devant le regard surpris de son mari, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

\- Je regarde autour de moi et je te vois … parce que tu es mon monde. Tu es mon univers. Tu es tout pour moi.

Castiel sourit à son tour et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Dean ne voulait pas que la matinée prenne un ton trop solennel mais il avait ressenti le besoin de le dire. De faire partager à son mari ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dont il avait conscience depuis si longtemps maintenant. Toute sa vie tournait autour de Castiel. Certains penseraient probablement que c'était dangereux. Après tout, rien ne pouvait leur garantir qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Sauf que Dean le savait. Il le savait et il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

\- Je suis toujours poète le matin, ajouta t-il en attirant Castiel à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce dernier se laissa faire en enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais que tu es mon monde aussi hein ? Tu es ma vie, mon univers. Je t'aime.

Dean le savait. Il en avait douté pendant un temps. Pas parce que Castiel ne le lui avait pas prouvé suffisamment souvent. Mais parce qu'il avait quelques difficultés à accepter le bonheur même quand il était juste sous son nez. Il avait cru pendant trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas le droit. Mais à présent, il avait compris. Il n'était pas question de mériter ou de ne pas mériter ce qui nous arrivait. Il suffisait juste de l'accepter quand cela se présentait. Une fois ce pas franchi, on ne pouvait plus qu'être heureux.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde.

\- Plus que tout au monde, confirma Castiel dans un murmure.

Dean recula alors pour pouvoir embrasser son mari sur la bouche. Ils avaient suffisamment parlé. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de leur lune de miel et ils devaient le fêter dignement. Faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement puis prendre leurs valises et partir pour Hawaï. Il pourrait refaire l'amour à nouveau. Dean envisageait sa lune de miel comme quelques balades au bord de la plage et énormément de sexe. Il voulait ne plus pouvoir marcher quand ils rentreraient chez eux. Il voulait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Qui pouvait le lui reprocher ? Il avait dix neuf ans et un mari à tomber par terre. Il était normal d'avoir envie de lui sauter dessus vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

C'est pourquoi il laissa Castiel le porter sur la table derrière lui et glisser entre ses jambes en faisant pénétrer un doigt puis deux en lui. Ses muscles étaient encore détendus et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de préparation. Il le fit comprendre à son mari en refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le guider à l'intérieur de lui. Ce que Castiel fit aussitôt. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement alors que sa tête basculait en arrière et heurtait la vitre. Le jeune homme était conscient qu'on pouvait les voir. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il était heureux. Il était avec son mari et il ne faisait rien de mal.

Un jour ou l'autre, le monde finirait peut être par changer et par les accepter. Les gens finiraient peut être par ouvrir les yeux et par accepter l'amour sous quelque forme qu'il soit. Ils auraient alors gagné. Mais pour le moment, il allait se contenter de la famille qu'il s'était créé. Des gens qui l'avaient accepté et l'aimaient comme il l'était. Et de l'homme extraordinaire qui allait et venait pour le moment entre ses jambes et lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible.

Castiel avait sauvé sa vie et l'avait remis sur le droit chemin. Et chaque jour qui passait, il lui apportait une nouvelle preuve de son amour. Dean ne pouvait pas demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Il avait triomphé des épreuves. Personne ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais le convaincre du contraire. Castiel n'avait pas uniquement fait de lui quelqu'un de fort. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il l'avait toujours été sans le savoir. Non. Castiel ne s'était pas contenté de lui donner de la force. Ou de lui révéler son propre courage. Il avait fait plus beaucoup plus. Tellement plus. Il avait fait ce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire à sa place. Il avait fait de Dean quelqu'un d'invincible. Il avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'indestructible. Et ça, c'était pour la vie.

**THE END**


End file.
